


Другая история

by rakuen_in_AO3



Series: Бабочка и Орфей [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash, Points of View, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuen_in_AO3/pseuds/rakuen_in_AO3
Summary: «О прекрасная Анна, где ты была год назад? Почему мы не познакомились тогда, когда я без оглядки мог броситься в омут серьёзных отношений? Пожалуй, потому, что судьба крепко любит меня-засранца. Я ведь женился бы, к бабке не ходи, и жил бы в довольстве и счастье рядом со своей идеальной половиной. А потом встретил Бабочку». («Бабочка и Орфей», глава IX)





	1. (абсент)

**Author's Note:**

> AU макси «Бабочка и Орфей», то есть читать эту штуку без знакомства с источником бессмысленно.
> 
> Всем, кто осилил «Бабочку» и кого не пугает «наша песня хороша, начинай сначала».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Are you living in the real wold?_  
>  Cowboy Bebop: The Movie

Я вынырнул из сна, как выходят из обморока, учуяв резкий нашатырный запах. В висках стучали злые молоточки, рот пересох, будто я повторно отмахал от Ахерона до Стигийских топей, — чем только чехи бодяжат в свой «Логан»? А самое главное, каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы во второй раз согласиться употреблять эту жёлто-зелёную дрянь? Однако тот факт, что я проснулся без будильника, обнадёживал: похмелье не настолько жестоко, чтобы на работе чувствовать себя тухлым овощем. Часы на тумбочке показывали без трёх минут семь — запас времени пока был просто шикарный. Теперь бы сделать волевое усилие и стащить себя с кровати. Я потёр левый висок, которому особенно доставалось от молоточков, и вдруг заметил на запястье какую-то неправильность. Напряг туго соображающие мозги: здесь же должны быть шрамы, верно? Перечёркивающий вены рубец и сидящая на нём изящная бабочка. Но кожа была абсолютно чистой, совсем как до моего спуска в лимб.  
— Что за херня? — я на всякий случай потрогал запястье. — Опять сон?  
Сбоку от меня кто-то тихо вздохнул, я повернулся на звук, да так и окаменел, глядя на мирно спящую рядом Анну. Мою идеальную женщину.  
Похмелье исчезло, будто у меня внутри щёлкнули переключателем, отвечающим за нормальное функционирование организма. Какой, на хер, Ахерон? Какие, на хер, шрамы? Что, вообще, за дичь гомосятная? Как, вообще, мне — мне! — могло такое приглючиться?  
— Ах, ты ж, ёб!.. — я успел заткнуться до того, как матерный пассаж разбудил бы Анну. Приглючилось — не приключилось, а меньше чем через два часа мне надо быть на работе. Ухватившись за соломинку последней мысли, я сел на постели. Потревоженная резким движением Анна снова зашевелилась и открыла глаза. Я в курсе, насколько избиты сравнения с тёмными озёрами и бездонными омутами, но что ещё можно сказать о чистоте и глубине их шоколадно-карего взгляда?  
— Доброе утро? — сонно спросила Анна. Её нежная улыбка развеяла последнюю тень абсентового морока, и я с лёгким сердцем подтвердил: — Доброе.  
— Тогда иди сюда, — Анна выпростала из-под одеяла руку и потянулась ко мне, несомненно зная, что открывает соблазнительную белизну округлого плеча. Я быстро прикинул оставшееся до выхода время и решил поддаться искушению. В конце концов, вчера мы успешно презентовали проект Очень Серьёзному Заказчику, поэтому к небольшому нарушению трудового регламента шеф просто обязан отнестись снисходительно.

Я совсем упустил из виду, что в офисе есть ещё один неравнодушный к правилам человек, который не извинит мне опоздания ни за какие презентации.  
— Расслабился, Андрюша? — интонации Васи Щёлока были шёлковее удавки ассасина. — На лаврах почиваешь, а оперативки — дело не барское?  
— Шеф был не рад видеть тебя моим заместителем? — непринуждённо отбил я подачу.  
— На твоё счастье, шеф сам сегодня опаздывает, — Вася кашлянул и поправился: — Точнее, задерживается. Оперативки не было.  
— Ну вот видишь, всё же нормально, — я включил свой компьютер. — Зачем драматизировать?  
— Затем, что нормально станет, когда мы присвоим версии проекта general availability*, — жёстко отрезал Щёлок. — До чего по-прежнему пилить и пилить.  
— Василий, перфекционистом быть — здоровью вредить, — укорил я его. — Иногда надо расслабляться.  
— Чем тебя не устраивают два выходных впереди?  
— Тем, что до них ещё целых три дня, — перепалка мне надоела, и я перешёл к более конструктивным вещам: — От заказчика по срокам развёртывания ещё ничего не пришло?  
— Нет, — немного отстранённо отозвалась из-за своего монитора Ольга. — Наверное, они тоже решили вчера расслабиться.  
Я пропустил колкость мимо ушей и запустил менеджер проекта. В принципе, до развёртывания системы нам с Васей, кроме рефакторинга, делать особенно нечего. Интеграционный тест прошёл успешно, так что…  
— Оль, — я заговорил прежде, чем понял, откуда ко мне пришла мысль, — а мы где-нибудь проверяем временн **ы** е показатели системы под нагрузкой?  
— Под нагрузкой? — Ольга перестала стучать по клавишам. — Не проверяем, но разве в этом есть необходимость? К системе вряд ли обратятся больше трёх пользователей за раз — проект специфический, ты сам знаешь.  
— И всё-таки, на всякий пожарный случай, напиши тестовый модуль, ладно?  
— По-моему, у тебя слегка параноидальный подход, — однако Ольга была человеком ответственным, поэтому вопреки своему особому мнению закончила: — Но тесты я напишу, конечно.  
— День?  
— Полтора: на мне ещё бумажная работа.  
— Давай, я ею займусь. Там ведь особенных умений не требуется?  
Ольга и Вася посмотрели на меня одинаково круглыми глазами.  
— Андрюша, ты здоров? — заботливо осведомился Щёлок, а Ольга нахмурилась и сказала: — Нет, достаточно общей грамотности. Сейчас всё тебе по почте скину. Андрей, это действительно настолько важный тест?  
— Поживём — увидим, — уклончиво ответил я. — Будем пока считать, что мне просто сон плохой приснился.  
— Сны о работе, Андрюша, — тревожный признак. Ты с ними по-аккуратнее, — порекомендовал Вася. Я попробовал поймать его взгляд, но стёкла очков нещадно бликовали в льющемся из распахнутого настежь окна солнечном свете. Вот же фигня: вроде бы говорил он в своей обычной манере, а всё равно примерещилось невесть что. Сраный абсент.  
— Один раз — не трудоголик. Оль, без обид.  
Ольга фыркнула. Лично она считала трудоголизм достоинством, которое такому раздолбаю, как я, не грозит ни при каком раскладе.

Вроде бы Лев Николаевич в мемуарах рассказывал об игре «встать в угол и не думать о белом медведе». Что ж, сегодня мне выпала возможность почувствовать себя в одной лодке с классиком русской литературы. Мысли могли перескочить на туйоновый трип в любой момент, абсолютно с чего угодно. Например, сначала я просто отметил, что Ольга всё ещё бережёт левую руку. Потом вспомнил, как она умудрилась вывихнуть плечо: неудачно упала на ступеньках в подземном переходе. Где оказалась после похода в кино, который открыл, что я, сам того не ведая, уже пару месяцев встречаюсь с её подругой. Туйон зачем-то разделил и перетасовал эти события во времени, добавив драмы и едва не выдав нашего аналитика замуж. Тут я в очередной раз сказал себе «Стоп» и переключился на редактор с кодом. Вот кто бы что ни говорил, а мы реально круты, раз втроём наваяли такую штуку. В глюке, правда, релиз был выдан аж на две недели раньше, но в глюке я и работал над ним, как стахановец под допингом. А звали этот допинг… Я быстренько затушевал возникшее в памяти имя. Тяжело, блин, сознательно контролировать, какие куски глюка ещё можно вспоминать, а какие необходимо вымести поганой метлой. Ладно, в этой битве время на моей стороне, упрямством и волей меня тоже боженька не обделил — рано или поздно я перекро **ю** воспоминания нужным образом. И скорее дам обет трезвости, чем ещё хоть раз пригублю абсент.

Конечно, я взял верх над строптивой памятью: в настоящей жизни сны не властны над реальностью. Система успешно запустилась на серверах заказчика — в том числе, благодаря корректировкам по временн **о** й части, — и я начал постепенно готовить родное руководство к мысли, что скоро свалю в отпуск. Мы с Анной планировали съездить куда-нибудь вдвоём, а поскольку она была фрилансером — моделью и фотографом, — то вопрос с точными датами зависел исключительно от прихоти шефа. В прежние годы он любил покочевряжиться со своей резолюцией на отпускном заявлении, но в этот раз подписал сразу и почти не читая. Я даже немного удивился, однако сразу же отзвонился любимой. Конкретный выбор места отдыха был её епархией — она как раз увлеклась организацией фитнес-туров и знала о южных странах побольше всех девочек из турагенств вместе взятых. Анна тоже порадовалась отсутствию сюрпризов и сообщила, что пока сомневается между Бали и Шри-Ланкой. Поэтому я меньше всего ожидал услышать вечером довольное: — Индия! Дели, Агра, Кхаджурахо, Джайпур, Варанаси — а потом неделя Гоа, чтобы отдохнуть от пыльных индийских дорог. Как тебе маршрут?  
Честно говоря, маршрут мне совершенно не нравился.  
— Прекрасная, ну зачем тебе Индия, особенно в июле? Что там хорошего, кроме грязи, шума и ротовирусных инфекций?  
— Тысячелетняя культура, экзотическое мировоззрение, огненная еда и твоё любимое — приключения, — уверенно парировала Анна. — К тому же надёжные источники утверждают, будто в Индии выходит наружу вся подноготная человека. Мне, например, очень интересно узнать, какой ты на самом деле.  
— Ну вот, раньше в горы тянули, а теперь в Индию, — пробурчал я. — Впрочем, хорошо, что предупредила. Обязательно проведу с моими закидонами дополнительный инструктаж.  
— То есть ты согласен ехать? — уточнила Анна напрашивающийся из шутки вывод. — Не волнуйся насчёт условий: с нами везде будет гид, а гостиницы обещают европейского класса. Плюс обязательная страховка, в которую вписаны лучшие больницы, — я полностью отдаю себе отчёт в том, куда хочу нас свозить. Единственное, о чём должны заботиться мы сами, — это перелёт, но не думаю, чтобы тут возникли проблемы. Я уже присмотрела рейс с адекватными ценами на билеты.  
У меня не осталось ни одного разумного возражения; я просто не хотел ехать.  
— Хорошо, красавица. Пусть будет Индия.

***

Это была ошибка, понял я с первой секунды в зале аэропорта имени Индиры Ганди. Большая, но уже непоправимая, потому что за обрушившейся на нас какофонией из звуков, запахов и движения я вдруг ясно услышал сиреневую тишину весенних сумерек.  
«Понимаешь, это ведь элементарная арифметика. Жизней впереди много, а ты один».  
Я не желал ни понимать, ни вспоминать, пускай даже этого персонажа целиком и полностью породил абсентовый морок.  
— Смотри, вон нас ждут! — перекрикивая шум, Анна махнула рукой. Вопреки шестичасовому перелёту она выглядела энергичной и свежей.  
— Где? — я обернулся ту в сторону и увидел загорелого подстать аборигенам европейца, размахивавшего табличкой «Золотая янтра». — Ага, вижу. Идём?  
— Идём, только, — Анна заглянула мне в лицо, — ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
— Полностью, — я удобнее перехватил наши чемоданы, проигнорировав носильщика, на ужасном английском предлагавшего свои услуги. Отступать — не в моих правилах.

Впрочем, после первого коленца Индия повела себя прилично: неприятных воспоминаний не подкидывала; нищетой, необязательностью и антисанитарией раздражала в меру; кормила хоть и с вегетарианским уклоном, но вкусно. Если бы в списке городов для посещения не значился Варанаси, я бы отдыхал с комфортом и удовольствием, в том числе и из-за очаровательной компаньонки. В отличие от меня, Анна открыто наслаждалась туром, чувствуя себя в пёстрой толпе людей, божеств и коров, как рыба в воде. Буквально во второй день она купила на Мэйн Базаре сальвар-камиз**, дупатта*** и ворох медных браслетов, и теперь почти не отличалась от красавиц Болливуда. Местные мачо сломали о «мэм-сахиб» все глаза, однако дальше взглядов благоразумно не заходили. Словом, всё шло нормально, но ровно до города Шивы. Варанаси сразу же отзеркалил моё противоречивое к нему отношение нехилым отравлением, обеспечив мне незабываемую ночь. Пока я обнимался с фаянсовым другом, Анна подняла на ноги гида, и вдвоём они разыскали и вытащили из постели местное светило аюрведы. Лекарь осмотрел меня, послушал пульс, поцокал языком и выдал пять пакетиков с разноцветными порошками. На ломаном английском долго объяснял Анне, что, как и в какой последовательности принимать, а потом с чувством выполненного долга отправился досыпать, взяв с нас чисто символическую плату. К нетрадиционной медицине я всегда относился с известным скепсисом, но эффект от чудо-порошков оказался таков, что к обеду я уже был в состоянии сходить на экскурсию к Золотому храму. В принципе, на этом никто не настаивал, и руководило мною чистое упрямство: я не желал уступать туйоновым глюкам. Кое-как дотащил себя до магазинчика, с третьего этажа которого бледнолицым предлагали полюбоваться на Каши Вишнаватх, и понял, что всё. Если полезу наверх, то вниз меня будут спускать на носилках.  
— Подождём здесь? — предложила сострадательная Анна, глядя на мою зеленоватую физию.  
— Я подожду, а ты иди. Как можно побывать в Варанаси и не посмотреть одну из его главных достопримечательностей?  
— Уверен? — нахмурилась Анна. — Подумаешь, храм. Тут этих храмов на каждом шагу.  
— Полностью уверен, — я пренебрёг лекцией гида о приличиях и нежно поцеловал любимую в изящный носик, чем склонил чашу весов в пользу экскурсии. Анна ушла, а я остался торчать у входа. Немного попялился на витрину, потом скользнул глазами вдоль улицы и против воли зацепился взглядом за старика-йогина, сидящего у глухой стены какой-то хибары. Первым порывом, естественно, было отвернуться и сделать вид, будто я никого не заметил. Но от опасности бегают только трусы, и я заставил себя смотреть. Точь-в-точь как в глюке, аскет больше походил на высушенную солнцем мумию, чем на живого человека. Я сцепил зубы и чётким военным шагом прошёл разделявшие нас сто метров грязной улочки. Без брезгливости по-турецки сел перед йогином на землю, приготовившись ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Мне нужно было договориться.  
Старик открыл глаза, и из них на меня глянула такая бездна, что я сразу поверил в байки о сверхспособностях индийских садху. Но никаких других действий, кроме немигающего взгляда, дед не предпринимал, так что я откашлялся и заговорил сам.  
— Послушайте, уважаемый, может, в этот раз обойдёмся без, э-э, предсказаний? Понимаете, сейчас меня всё более чем устраивает: работа, доход, хобби... Любимая женщина, на которой я, вполне возможно, скоро женюсь. Давайте, я просто проживу эту жизнь нормальным человеком, а? — я замолчал, с замиранием сердца ожидая вердикта.  
Старый йогин спрятал бездну обратно под ненадёжный пергамент век, снова обратившись в мумию: переговоры закончились. Я сглотнул вязкую слюну и тяжело поднялся с земли. Меня не собирались принуждать или переубеждать. Мне всего лишь показали, каким мог бы быть альтернативный путь, а выбор — выбор всегда оставался неотъемлемым правом свободного человеческого существа.

***

Из отпуска, кроме обязательных фотографий, сувениров и южного загара, я привёз твёрдую уверенность в прочности наших с Анной отношений и небольшой джетлаг. Последнее, а так же то, что любимая предпочла встречать первый рабочий понедельник у себя дома, привели меня в офис на целых полчаса раньше обычного. За три недели я успел соскучиться по программированию, и моё хорошее настроение не испортила даже забитая парковка перед главным входом в здание офис-центра. Я только хмыкнул «И куда все эти люди припёрлись с утра пораньше?» и поехал в глубину стоянки. Красиво запарковал «Патриота» между двумя мелкими пузотёрками и, насвистывая немудрёный мотивчик, зашагал к боковому входу. Оборудованная рядом с ним резервация для курильщиков тоже не пустовала: высокий светловолосый человек без спешки раскуривал первую «офисную» сигарету. Я присмотрелся — может, кто знакомый? — и запнулся на ровном месте. Слишком уж хорошо я помнил эту манеру стоять, прислонившись спиной к ребру прямоугольной колонны, оконного проёма, косяка, неважно чего, лишь бы острая грань шла ровно промеж лопаток. Возможно, здесь была ошибка, совпадение; возможно, мне следовало немедленно развернуться и сделать крюк до главного входа; возможно...  
— Доброе утро. У вас закурить не найдётся?  
Человек вздрогнул и обернулся ко мне: — Доброе. Да, конечно.  
Невыразительное лицо, щёки и нос присыпаны бледно-золотой пыльцой веснушек, прозрачный серый взгляд сквозь меня — дьявол, дед, мы же договорились, что я живу нормально! Зачем было его сюда приводить? Почему не оставить мне блаженную уверенность, что этот персонаж никогда не существовал в реальности? Я проглотил возмущённый вопль и взял предложенные зажигалку и пачку L&M. Раскурил сигарету, с ровным «Благодарю» вернул одолженное и встал чуть в стороне, откуда мог незаметно наблюдать за соседом.  
Я очень старался забыть всё связанное с ним, но, как оказалось, толку от моих стараний было шиш да маленько. А ещё оказалось, что настоящий он совсем такой же, каким приснился мне два месяца назад. Вплоть до привычки надолго останавливать взгляд на зажатой в пальцах сигарете, а потом, словно вспомнив, что это и для чего, немного суетливо делать затяжку. Я только одного не мог понять: почему? Обычный, почти бесцветный, ну, может быть, слегка не от мира сего, однако совершенно ничем не примечательный человек. Какие нейронные цепочки перемкнул в моей голове туйон, что мне привиделось, к-хм, _такое_? Я щелчком отправил наполовину выкуренную сигарету в урну, условно кивнул на рассеянный взгляд соседа и вошёл в здание. Не то чтобы я верил в чудеса и Деда Мороза, но вдруг этот тип здесь вовсе не по вопросу трудоустройства?

— Как отдохнул, Андрюша? — светски поинтересовался Вася Щёлок.  
— Прекрасно отдохнул, Василий. Не тяни кота за хвост, выкладывай плохие новости.  
— Почему сразу плохие? Оль, скинешь ему на почту письмо от эйчаров?  
— Скину, — Ольга защёлкала мышкой. — Всё, лови.  
Я тяжело вздохнул про себя и запустил клиент корпоративной почты.  
— Нам расширяют штат?  
— Андрюша, неужели у тебя во время путешествия по Индии открылся третий глаз? — театрально изумился Щёлок. — Да, шеф выбил из генерального разрешение на джуниора для нас. За заслуги перед родной конторой.  
— Лучше бы он год назад его выбил, когда мы зашивались с проектом и текучкой, — буркнул я, открывая последнее непрочитанное письмо. Так и есть: описание вакансии, резюме кандидата и результаты тестовых заданий.  
— Ну, и как он?  
— Смотри сам, — пожал плечами Вася.  
— По-моему, способный, — в голос с ним высказала мнение Ольга.  
Способный, блин. Я открыл резюме: Сорокин Тимофей Александрович, год рождения, место работы — какое-то ЗАО, о котором я никогда не слышал, — стаж восемь лет, обязанности, профессиональные навыки, ссылка на аккаунт в LinkedIn. Я взялся просматривать код решений пробных задач, но тут Вася напомнил: — Оперативка.  
— Угу, — я свернул окно почты. — Когда личное собеседование?  
— Вроде бы шеф говорил, что сегодня. Сейчас узнаешь точно.  
— Угу, — я постарался не скривиться. — Ладно, есть желающие пообщаться с кандидатом в джуниоры, или доверите почётную миссию мне одному?  
Вася и Ольга переглянулись, и Щёлок сказал: — Думаем, ты справишься. А нам работать надо.

Если вспомнить историю введения утренних оперативок, то изначально это должен был быть чёткий и быстрый Scrum Meeting. Однако шеф полагал новомодные веяния бесполезными пустышками, и его многолетнюю позицию никак не мог переломить жалкий месячный курс Scrum. Так что ежеутренне мы наслаждались классическим оперативным совещанием, которое сегодня показалось мне особенно занудным. Наконец, шеф отпустил присутствующих с ремаркой: — Вертинский, задержись, — и я, преисполнившись тоски, остался сидеть на своём месте.  
— Тебе сообщили, что вашу группу расширяют? — без предисловий начал шеф, когда дверь закрылась.  
— Да.  
— Резюме читал?  
— По диагонали.  
— Значит, подробнее ознакомишься во время собеседования, — шеф коротко указал мне на лежавший на краю его стола ноутбук. — Бери и идём, кадровики уже должны закончить свою часть.  
Я послушно встал, подхватил ноут и вслед за шефом вышел из кабинета. Похоже, высокое решение по Тимофею Сорокину ещё не принято, а значит, ситуация пока поддаётся корректировке. Весь недолгий путь из одного крыла здания в другое я так и этак обкатывал стратегию собеседования, но у порога комнаты переговоров понял, что сознательно никого «валить» не буду. В конце концов, я ещё не забыл, чьей на самом деле была идея временн **ы** х тестов, спасшая нас от неприятностей на приёмке у заказчика.

— Доброе утро, — встретила нас лучезарной улыбкой эйчар Катенька, собирая в папку разложенные на столе документы. — Тимофей Александрович, у вас остались ко мне вопросы?  
— Нет, всё понятно, — мой утренний сосед по курилке неуклюже поднялся из-за стола. — Здравствуйте.  
— Здравствуйте, Тимофей Александрович, — шеф протянул руку. — Радищев Михаил Анатольевич, технический директор.  
— Андрей Вертинский, — во вторую очередь по-простому представился я. — Ведущий программист группы десктопных разработок.  
— Рад познакомиться, — рукопожатие кандидата было твёрдым, однако смотрел он откровенно сквозь нас. Похоже, сильно нервничал.  
Мы расселись за «круглым столом», и Катенька, следуя инструкции, предложила присутствующим чай-кофе. Шеф милостиво кивнул на последнее, я присоединился к нему, а Сорокин попросил просто чёрный чай. Ожидание напитков мы с шефом скрасили каждый по-своему: он въедливо прощупал кандидата на владение общими вопросами, я — досмотрел на ноутбуке Сорокинские анкету и тесты. Когда же перед нами появились чашки с ароматным кофе и крепким чёрным чаем, начался конкретный разговор.  
— Прежде всего, Тимофей Александрович, я бы хотел, чтобы вы ясно представляли себе, чем мы предполагаем занять нового сотрудника, — начал шеф. — Сейчас группа активно занята развёртыванием серьёзного и важного проекта, поэтому нам требуется человек, который мог бы взять на себя техническую поддержку остального ПО. Работа по большей части рутинная, главное в ней — умение читать и быстро вникать в чужой код.  
— Например, такой, — я развернул к кандидату ноутбук. Пока начальство растекалось мысию по древу, я залез в репозиторий и скопировал оттуда в «Блокнот» кусок мессенджера, написанного мною и Васей на заре нашей карьеры. В те времена мы были много суровее, чем сейчас, и считали блажью не только комментарии, но и «говорящие» имена переменных. — Сможете рассказать, что здесь происходит и что можно улучшить? Аккуратнее, чай!  
— А? — потянувшийся за ноутом Сорокин едва не опрокинул стоявшую перед ним чашку. — Точно, чай. Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — я пригубил свой кофе. Мне было по-настоящему интересно, насколько абсентовый морок не соврал о профессиональных навыках Тимофея Сорокина.  
— Похоже на модуль передачи данных, предположительно от клиента серверу, — через пару минут заговорил кандидат. — Если память меня не подводит, то за основу здесь взят асечный протокол. Это часть самописного мессенджера?  
— Бинго, — довольно ухмыльнулся я. Всё-таки эта бочка дёгтя не без ложки мёда. — Откуда, кстати, про аську знаете?  
— Одно время из интереса занимался написанием велосипедов.  
— Понятно, — хотел я или нет, но такой подход к профессии мне безусловно импонировал. — Ладно, есть предложения по оптимизации и рефакторингу?  
Кандидат приподнял уголки губ в бледном подобии улыбки: — Кроме комментариев и новых имён для переменных?  
— Кроме.  
— Я бы попробовал сделать так, чтобы сообщения о внутренних ошибках не выбрасывались пользователю, а программа пыталась сама их корректно обработать и, возможно, исправить.  
— О как! — я приподнял брови. — Знакомы с принципами реактивного программирования?  
— Скажем так, манифест Бонера и компании**** я читал, однако до практики пока дело не доходило.  
— Что ж, возможно, скоро дойдёт, — заметил шеф, вставая. — Когда готовы приступить к работе, Тимофей Александрович? Если, конечно, вас устраивают предложенные условия.  
Катенька округлила глаза: нельзя же так сразу, да ещё и без согласования с генеральным! Я же, зная чуйку и прямолинейный характер шефа, совсем не удивился финалу собеседования.  
— Устраивают, — растерянно моргавший кандидат тоже встал, чуть не перевернув при этом стул. — Хоть завтра.  
— До завтра, боюсь, кадровый отдел не успеет подготовить все документы. Екатерина? — шеф повернулся к Катеньке.  
— Приходите послезавтра, к девяти утра, — вздохнула та, предвидя возмущённый монолог своего начальника о самоуправстве технического директора. — Подпишем трудовой договор и соглашение о конфиденциальности, и можете начинать.  
— Только учтите, Тимофей Александрович, опоздания у нас не допускаются, — сразу прикрутил гайки шеф. — До встречи в среду.  
Он кивнул на невнятное прощание нового сотрудника и вышел из кабинета. Я, в свою очередь, сказал: — Поздравляю, коллега, — хотя сам не знал, насколько искренними были мои слова.  
— Спасибо, коллега, — в этот раз улыбка отразилась в серых глазах, на мгновение оживив невыразительное лицо Тимофея Сорокина. Я не стал задерживать мысли на том, что запросто могло мне померещиться, вежливо попрощался и ушёл. Не всё же Васе с Ольгой одним вкалывать.

***

Я не чурался новичка, но и не выходил за рамки обычного рабочего общения. А если и старался поменьше пересекаться с ним за пределами нашего кабинета, то исключительно из-за собственных бзиков. Потому что Тимофей Сорокин — Тим, как он попросил себя называть, — ко всем нам относился с одинаковой дружелюбно-вежливой отстранённостью. По крайне мере, так мне казалось до одного августовского утра.

Исторически сложилось, что первой на работу всегда приходила Ольга. Дождь, снег, ураган, землетрясение — ничто не могло её задержать. Я же предпочитал появляться в офисе за пять минут до начала рабочего дня, не видя смысла в переработках без крайней на то необходимости. Однако иногда случались флуктуации, когда в двадцать минут девятого я уже шёл по шестнадцатому этажу офис-центра, на котором располагалась наша контора. Вот и сегодня: Анна ночевала дома, сон сбежал от меня в шесть утра, собрался я быстро — не оставалось ничего, кроме как ехать на работу.  
Вчера заказчик обещал прислать логи работы системы и пожелания по её усовершенствованию, но до шести вечера так ничего и не пришло. Поэтому вполне возможно, что в почте меня ждал подарочек в виде длинного списка хотелок, который обеспечит нас с Васей работой до конца года. Впрочем, хотелки — меньшее зло, а вот если в логах обнаружатся косяки, то день станет намного менее томным. На последней мысли я припарковал «Патриота» вплотную к раскорячившейся на полтора места «бэхе» — с педагогической целью, а не из природной вредности характера — и пошёл трудиться на благо родной конторы.  
На этаже стояла сонная тишина, поэтому весёлый женский смех за дверью нашей комнаты мне вряд ли послышался. «Фигасе», — подумал я и повернул дверную ручку.  
— Доброе утро!  
— Здравствуй, — Ольга сделала безуспешную попытку загнать смешинку под обычную серьёзную маску.  
— Доброе, — кивнул мне Тим. На неуловимую секунду я успел заметить в его чертах солнечное сияние, а потом ларчик захлопнулся, оставив одну только тусклую отрешённость. И это было обидно, чёрт возьми!  
— Оль, на общий ящик писем не падало? — я внутренне поморщился от того, насколько искусственным выглядел мой интерес к рабочим делам.  
— Нет, — Ольгу тоже удивил неожиданный вопрос. — Ты что-то важное ждёшь?  
— Да заказчик ещё вчера собирался прислать челобитную, — небрежно пояснил я. — Ладно, будем считать, что ничего срочного они нам сообщить не хотят.  
— А может, и хотят, — Тим защёлкал мышкой. — Потому что письмо пришло на почту саппорта. Посмотри, твоё?  
Я заглянул в его монитор: — Ага, будь другом, перешли на мой емейл. И чем только люди думают, выбирая адрес получателя? Ещё бы бухам отправили.  
— Чем бы ни думали, — Тим ещё дважды кликнул мышкой, — главное, что оно нашлось. Всё, готово.  
— Отлично, — я включил компьютер. — Ну-с, заценим, чем день грядущий нас порадует.

День порадовал перечнем замечаний, который требовалось перевести в план работ, и — что гораздо серьёзнее — несколькими непонятными строками в логах. Перечень я ничтоже сумняшеся скинул Ольге, а логами по макушку загрузил себя и Васю. Напряжённая умственная деятельность похоронила эпизод с тет-а-тетом Ольги и Тима, и я бы вряд ли о нём вспомнил, если бы несколько дней спустя случайно не стал свидетелем их явно не рабочего разговора.  
Кофе и сигареты не просто так считаются классическим сочетанием: у меня, например, кофеиновая доза после курилки всегда вызывает прилив свежих идей. Правда, сегодня вдохновение для работы мне не требовалось, и, оценив количество людей, выбравшихся на перерыв в комнату отдыха, я остановился у порога в раздумьи. Окинул комнату более внимательным взглядом и заметил у дальнего окна прелюбопытную парочку. Ничего криминального, Тим и Ольга просто стояли рядом с кружками в руках и разговаривали. Другой вопрос, что прежде я как-то не наблюдал у нашего аналитика тяги к общению за чашечкой зелёного чая — прочее она не употребляла принципиально. Однако зацепило меня иное: то, что Тим смотрел _на неё_ , а не сквозь. И, как бы непоследовательно это ни было, я снова почувствовал себя ущемлённым. Само собой, дурацкую обиду тут же сменила здоровая злость, которая и решила мои сомнения в пользу дозы самого крепкого ристретто, на который способна наша кофемашина. Пока аппарат рычал и жужжал, выполняя заказ, я привёл распоясавшиеся чувства в порядок и даже задумал слегка потроллить коллег. Но здесь меня ждало разочарование: к тому времени, как кофе был готов, Ольга успела уйти. Тем не менее моя натура требовала хоть какого-нибудь действия, посему я подхватил чашку и направился к меланхолично разглядывающему заоконный пейзаж Тиму.  
— А ты, оказывается, не лыком шит, коллега, — со значением протянул я, непринуждённо привалившись бедром к подоконнику. Тим вздрогнул, выныривая из собственных мыслей: — Я? Почему?  
— Потому что раньше Ольга предпочитала не тратить законный перерыв на праздные беседы.  
— Это сложно назвать беседой, — Тим углубленно изучал содержимое своей кружки. — Она просто попросила меня принести ей одну книгу.  
— Очень характерный признак, — с мудрым видом покивал я. — Но могу дать совет из личного опыта: служебные романы приносят больше головняка, чем кайфа.  
— Спасибо, я приму к сведению, — мой собеседник или пытался гадать на кофейной гуще, или чувствовал себя конкретно не в своей тарелке. — Значит, ты поэтому не проявляешь к Ольге интереса?  
— В первую очередь. А во вторую из-за того, что я уже практически женатый человек.  
Фраза сработала, только совсем не так, как я предполагал. Тим резко перестал гипнотизировать чашку и поднял на меня напрочь лишённый всякого выражения взгляд: — Тебя можно поздравлять?  
— Нет, рано ещё, — я смотрел прямо ему в глаза и не видел в них ничего. — Официальное предложение я пока не сделал.  
— Ясно. Тогда, полагаю, об этом лучше не распространяться?  
— Верно полагаешь. Тайна, конечно, не мадридского двора, но зачем давать людям лишний повод к сплетням?  
Тим понимающе наклонил голову, и разговор увял. Однако молчание не тяготило, так что я мелкими глотками пил свою убойную жижу и думал о том, что зря отношусь к Тиму предвзято. У него, вон, роман с Ольгой наклёвывается, а если я почему-то решил, будто точно знаю, сколько молока он льёт себе в латте, то проблемы явно на моей стороне. Да, пора отпустить с миром тот майский глюк.  
— Тим.  
— Что?  
— У тебя испытательный когда заканчивается?  
Тим свёл брови на переносице, соображая дни: — Кажется, послезавтра.  
— Будешь окончательный договор подписывать?  
Странно, здесь не должно было быть пауз.  
— Буду, если предложат, — наконец ответил Тим.  
— Куда они денутся, — отмахнулся я от оговорки. — Ты хороший специалист, а шеф не слепой.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Тим своей кружке. Не знал бы я, что это он так смущается, мог бы и обидеться.  
— Да не за что. Я же не комплименты тебе отвешиваю, а говорю, как есть.  
Губы Тима шевельнулись в беззвучном «Я знаю», и до меня вдруг дошло: это была развилка, а я её проскочил, не заметив, о чём, возможно, ещё не раз пожалею. «Не усложняй», — шепнула из глубины памяти бездна. Угу, сама бы попробовала. Я могучим глотком допил остатки кофе, который к концу превратился в натуральную горькую дрянь: всё, пора работать. И почти не обратил внимания на след кофейной пенки, отдалённо напоминающий силуэт сложившей крылья бабочки.

***

С календаря осыпались дни, с деревьев — листья. Жизнь текла ровно и складно, хотя назвать её скучной язык бы не повернулся. Мы с Васей активно лепили к системе бантики и рюшечки, и больше всего меня удивляло то, что при всём при этом она оставалась стабильной. Довольный заказчик намекал на возможность внедрения нашей разработки чуть ли не в масштабе страны, генеральный довольно потирал руки в предчувствии прибыли, шеф, намного лучше понимавший специфику работ, скучнел, а я делал откровенно кислое лицо. Поскольку в случае заключения допсоглашения именно мне предстояло мотаться в командировки по городам и весям нашей необъятной Родины. У меня же были свои планы на остаток года, начиная от предложения руки и сердца прекрасной Анне и заканчивая многодневным ноябрьским трофи-турниром.

Помолвку я собирался приурочить к полугодовщине нашей встречи: сроку значительному, поскольку обычно через шесть месяцев отношения себя исчерпывают, а не переходят в более серьёзное русло. Организацией романтического ужина в пентхаусе класса люкс занималось проверенное ивент-агентство, однако самый главный вопрос — покупка кольца — был на мне. Я же, замотавшись с работой, личной жизнью и техобслуживанием «Патриота», вспомнил об этом ровно накануне дня Икс. Помянул тихим матом свою память, которая предпочитала действительно нужным вещам всякую муру, вроде стихотворения Гильвика, однако быстро нашёл выход из положения. Завтра я должен был отвезти Анну на двухчасовое занятие йогой в «Плазе» — самом крупном торгово-развлекательном центре города. Там уж точно не составит труда подобрать кольца хоть на все годовщины сразу, вплоть до золотой свадьбы. Я счёл такое удачное стечение обстоятельств добрым знаком и, успокоенный, вернулся к приятному предвкушению завтрашнего вечера.

На следующий день в холле «Плазы» я нежно поцеловал любимую перед эскалатором, убегающим наверх к фитнес-зоне, и отправился бродить по ювелирным магазинам. После обеда да ещё в субботу по торговому центру ходили толпы похлеще, чем в Союзе на демонстрациях. И смотрели все эти люди куда угодно, только не туда, куда идут их ноги. Я, впрочем, тоже не без греха: раз или два так засматривался на витрины, что едва избегал столкновений. Поэтому вполне философски отнёсся, когда налетели уже на меня.  
— Острор-рожно! — я рефлекторно подхватил штуку, которая выскочила из рук у столкнувшегося со мной человека. Ха, смартфон. Теперь понятно, чем он был занят вместо того, чтобы смотреть вокруг.  
— Простите, — пробормотал человек, и мы наконец подняли друг на друга глаза.  
— Привет, — я никак не ожидал увидеть знакомое лицо, поэтому немного опешил.  
— Привет, — удивление и, зуб даю, радость ясным лучом осветили смурную физиономию Тима, но тут же погасли, будто их не бывало. — Где бы ещё встретились?  
— Ага, тесен земной шарик, — я протянул ему пойманный гаджет. — Ты бы по-аккуратнее ходил.  
— Задумался, — Тим изобразил вежливую улыбку. — Спасибо, не хотелось бы возвращаться в магазин за вторым подряд.  
— Это новый?  
— Да.  
— А старый куда делся, если не секрет? — я уже заканчивал вопрос, когда обратил внимание на слегка скособоченный вид собеседника.  
— Упал неудачно.  
— Он или ты? — проницательно сощурился я.  
— Я, — теперь Тимова улыбка вышла более естественной. — Задумался.  
— Ну, бывают в жизни такие дни, — И всё-таки что-то мне в нём не нравилось. Слишком сумрачные тени на блеклом лице? Или то, как он сутулил плечи под невидимой тяжестью? — Тим, у тебя, вообще, всё нормально?  
Кто-нибудь другой обязательно соврал бы «да, конечно».  
— Тётушка в больнице, — просто ответил Тим. — Под утро случился приступ; хорошо, что я остался ночевать у неё.  
Чёрт, ну на хрена я спросил?  
— Сердце?  
— Да.  
Она проживёт ещё три месяца, а потом… Блин, ну вот оно мне надо было?  
— Слушай, может, помощь нужна? Отвезти там, привезти — я на машине.  
— Спасибо, я сам пока справляюсь, — однако Тим заметно посветлел и даже немного выпрямился. — Ладно, не буду тебя больше задерживать. Увидимся на работе.  
Он собирался пройти мимо, но я перехватил его за предплечье: — Погоди. У тебя же есть мой номер?  
— Есть, — моргнул Тим.  
— В случае чего звони, понял? Считай, что это служба бесплатного такси.  
Ха, как будто я его не знаю: он в жизни не позвонит. Зараза самостоятельная.  
— Хорошо.  
Но пообещает обязательно, чтобы не огорчать. Ч-чёрт!  
— Ну, тогда бывай. Удачи.  
— И тебе.  
Мы разошлись, практически как в море корабли. Я отправился дальше обходить ювелирные бутики, а Тим, наверное, поехал в больницу. Понятия не имею, как там у него всё сложилось, но лично я кольцо так и не купил: не нашёл ничего стоящего. И, в общем-то, к лучшему.

— Знаешь, ты меня удивил, — сказала Анна утром следующего дня.  
— В самом деле? — я поставил на кровать столик-поднос с завтраком. — И чем же?  
— Тем, что не опустился до пошлости с предложением руки и сердца, — Анна наморщила изящный носик. — Это испортило бы весь вечер.  
— Интересная позиция, — протянул я, усаживаясь на край постели. — Неужто не все женщины хотят замуж?  
— О, далеко не все, — Анна обмакнула круассан в большую чашку капучино. — Я, например, не хочу.  
— Даже за такого классного чувака, как я? — я был уязвлён, однако хохмил, не желая, чтобы это заметили.  
— Ты представить не можешь, сколько раз я наблюдала, как штамп в паспорте превращает классного чувака в унылое гуано с пивным пузом, вываливающимся из семейников, — передёрнула плечами Анна.  
Я представил свой ужас от подобной метаморфозы на утро после первой брачной ночи и от души расхохотался. Это было бы похлеще, чем проснуться в изодранном свитере и с едва закрывшейся раной через запястье. Анна тоже улыбнулась моему веселью: — Вот видишь, жалко было бы лишить мир такого мужчины.  
— Благодетельница, — я поймал её руку и поднёс к губам тонкие пальцы. — Прекрасная спасительница исчезающих подвидов Homo Sapience. Но неужели ты станешь холостяковать до конца жизни?  
Лукавые огоньки сделали взгляд Анны совершенно очаровательным: — Кто знает? — она игриво провела пальчиком по спинке моего носа. — Возможно, однажды я решу, что вместе с кем-то моя жизнь насыщеннее, чем в одиночку.  
— И тогда ты сделаешь ему предложение?  
— Почему нет? Если это правильный человек, то он нормально отреагирует на нарушение гендерных традиций.  
Меня откровенно коробил настолько мужской подход у красивой женщины, однако портить чудесное утро ради слегка покоцанного эго представлялось неравноценным обменом.  
— Скажи, прекрасная, — я мягко заглянул Анне в глаза, — что такое любовь?  
Её тёмный взгляд тут же посерьёзнел: — Это когда тебе, в общем-то, отлично живётся одному, но вдвоём удовольствие от жизни становится ещё полнее.  
Очень разумное — кое-кто сказал бы «западное» — определение, в котором не оставили места невыразимому. Впрочем, с чего я взял, будто невыразимое вообще можно пережить где-то, кроме туйонового трипа?  
— Хорошая формулировка, — я почти не покривил душой. — Знаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы об этом свидании у тебя остались не только приятные воспоминания. Как насчёт прокатиться по ювелирным и подобрать тебе что-нибудь симпатичное? Естественно, не кольцо.

***

Анна выбрала брошку-лилию из белого золота с алмазными капельками на лепестках; Тим пришёл в понедельник на работу совершенно обычным; жизнь продолжилась как ни в чём не бывало. Переговоры о расширении контракта на установку копий системы объявили делом будущего года, после чего я выдохнул и со спокойным сердцем поехал на трёхдневный трофяк в честь четвёртого ноября. Моим штурманом был неизменный Дима, счастливый возможностью немного отдохнуть от прелестей семейной жизни, и вместе мы взяли второе место в группе. Могли бы и первое, но увы: не хватило времени на последнюю точку. Однако кубок нам всё равно достался, и я благородно отдал приз напарнику. Будет для его Люси доказательство, что благоверный не просто так проболтался в полях все праздники.

Турнир проходил в местах, где сотовая связь ловила через раз на третий, и я, в принципе, ожидал, что возвращение к цивилизации будут сопровождать сообщения о не принятых вызовах. Не ждал я другого: что среди желавших со мной пообщаться окажется Тим. На душе тоскливо взвыла собака Баскервилей, и я без промедления нажал «Call». Долго слушал гудки, а потом механическая девушка сообщила, что абонент не может ответить на мой звонок. «Пожалуйста, позвоните позднее».  
Тем вечером я ещё трижды пытался пробиться сквозь вежливость автомата — безуспешно. Поговорить с Тимом удалось только следующим — понедельничным — утром, когда он позвонил сам.

Звонок застал меня на стоянке перед офисным центром.  
— Андрей, оформи мне, пожалуйста, отгул на весь день. Без сохранения.  
Голос Тима звучал ровно и безжизненно, как у лишённой души оболочки, отчего меня мороз по загривку продрал.  
— Что случилось? — беспардонный вопрос, на который я знал ответ. Туйоновый морок соврал почти на полтора месяца.  
— Прошлой ночью у тётушки случился повторный приступ, — Тим говорил гладкими, выверенными фразами. Сколько ещё раз сегодня он их повторит? — Её положили в больницу, но после суток в реанимации она скончалась. Похороны сегодня, в три.  
— Соболезную, — я машинально сжал ручку водительской двери «Патриота», готовясь запрыгнуть обратно в салон. — Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Спасибо, я справляюсь.  
Я скрежетнул зубами.  
— На завтра точно отгул не нужен?  
— Точно, спасибо.  
— Ну, смотри. И звони, если что.  
— Хорошо. Пока.  
— Пока.  
Поговорили, блин. А ведь мне даже толком ничего про его семью не известно — может, на самом деле у него целый вагон родни. Хотя, таким голосом о кончине тёти говорят только в одном случае: когда ближе неё никого не было. Тут я вспомнил о времени, посмотрел на часы и спринтером рванул ко входу в офис-центр.

О случившемся у Тима несчастье я рассказал только шефу, да и то исключительно ради того, чтобы завтра он при случае не выразил новому сотруднику своё «фе». Вася к отгулу джуниора отнёсся спокойно — он полагал себя моей совестью, а не Сорокинской, — зато Ольга попробовала выяснить у меня подробности. Насколько я знал, их с Тимом отношения до сих пор оставались в границах дружбы, и не похоже, чтобы он посвятил её в проблемы здоровья родственников. Так что я тоже не стал ничего говорить: пусть сам завтра разбирается, моё дело сторона.

Работа шла ни шатко ни валко — точно как унылый ноябрьский дождичек за окном.  
— Скучный ты сегодня, Андрюша, — заметил после обеденного перерыва Вася Щёлок. — На выходных, что ли, весь драйв растратил?  
— Мой драйв на месте, — я задумчиво смотрел на косые росчерки воды по оконному стеклу. — Просто для всего своё время.  
— Андрюша, не пугай меня, — Вася сделал встревоженное лицо. — Ты у нас весельчак и раздолбай, помнишь?  
— Помню, — вздохнул я и поднялся из кресла. — Пошёл я к шефу об отгуле до конца дня договариваться.  
Теперь не выдержала и Ольга: — Андрей, ну с тобой-то что? Ты не заболел?  
— Со мной всё прекрасно. Просто надо кое-куда метнуться к трём часам.  
Ответ Ольге не понравился, однако дальше расспрашивать она не стала. Как и Вася, который ограничился крайне недоверчивой гримасой.

Я полностью отдавал себе отчёт, насколько глуп и скверно продуман мой замысел. Допустим, похороны будут на Новом кладбище, но как я собираюсь искать место? Тем более, что погода окончательно испортилась, подмешав в дождь ледяные осколки. Даже с зонтом, каким-то чудом оказавшимся в машине, выбираться из надёжного нутра «Патриота» казалось дуростью. И всё-таки я вылез, ёжась на пронизывающем ветру, поднял воротник куртки и резво поскакал через лужи к домику кладбищенского смотрителя.  
Низенький старичок с тёмными глазами-бусинками неприятно напомнил о майском сне и о бомже, показавшем мне вход в подземный мир. Мой визит отвлёк дедка от ток-шоу в стиле «скандалы, интриги, расследования», однако разговаривал он со мной доброжелательно и немного с сочувствием. Да, сегодня в три часа есть похороны — за день четвёртые, не выдерживают старики такую погоду. Конечно, он расскажет мне, как пройти, и даже покажет, вот только оденется. Тут я запротестовал — компания могла бы стать лишней — и попросил объяснить на словах. Дед покивал и исчез в глубине домика, отозвавшись на моё недоуменное «Э-э, уважаемый!» неопределённым «Сейчас, сейчас». Впрочем, он действительно скоро вернулся и вручил мне клочок линованной бумаги с художественно набросанной схемой маршрута. Тыча в рисунок огрызком карандаша, подробно растолковал и без того понятную картинку. Я покивал на объяснения, искренне поблагодарил и попробовал было сунуть старикану сотку за помощь, но на материальное выражение благодарности дед вдруг серьёзно обиделся. Извинения заняли ещё несколько минут, так что когда я наконец вышел из сторожки, на часах было ровно три.  
Пока я стремительно шагал по расклякшим кладбищенским дорожкам, в голове теннисными мячиками скакали мысли, что будет чертовски смешно, если это всё-таки окажутся не те похороны. Или что я уже непоправимо опоздал и не найду на месте ничего, кроме свежего могильного холмика. Однако ни одно из пессимистичных предсказаний не сбылось: я успел, и это были _те_ похороны. Никем не замеченный, я сложил зонт и остановился за пафосным фамильным склепом неподалёку. Пришла пора задать-таки себе вопрос: зачем я здесь? — и честно не найти на него ответ.

Проводить Тимову тётушку в последний путь пришли восемь человек. Все пенсионного возраста, с разномастными зонтами, и стоявший под дождём с непокрытой головой Тим смотрелся на их фоне белой вороной. Нахохлившимся мокрым грачом-альбиносом. За разговорами со смотрителем я пропустил практически всю церемонию: работники похоронной службы уже ровняли грязно-бурый земляной холм. Уложили на него венки и живые цветы, и с негромкими «Соболезнуем вашему горю» ушли восвояси. Вскоре провожающие тоже потянулись в сторону кладбищенских ворот и автостоянки — сыпавшая с неба мерзость не располагала к долгим прощаниям. Последней осталась сухонькая, как воробышек, старушка в сером пальто. Она ласково тронула Тима за локоть: — Идём, Тимош.  
— Да, тёть Зин. Сейчас.  
Старушка печально покачала головой и засеменила вслед уходящим. А Тим остался стоять, словно намертво врос в перекопанный размокший суглинок. Если я собирался не просто таращиться на чужое горе со стороны, то сейчас был самый подходящий момент действовать. Так что я геройски выпятил челюсть и заставил себя выйти из укрытия.  
Погружённый в невесёлые мысли Тим далеко не сразу заметил, что снова не один. Вздрогнул, повернулся — и недоверчиво нахмурился.  
— Андрей?  
— Привет ещё раз, — у меня противно пересохло в горле. Чёрт, я что, до такой степени волнуюсь? — Соболезную.  
Тим механически кивнул: — Спасибо. Я заказал поминки в кафе, сейчас мы туда. Присоединишься?  
Я отрицательно дёрнул подбородком: — Спасибо, но нет. Я всё-таки не был знаком с покойной, и мест, думаю, заказано под расчёт. Не хочу тебя обременять лишней суетой.  
— Ты не обременишь, но раз нет, то нет, — Тим ещё глубже затолкал руки в карманы куртки.  
— Может, пойдём? — мягко повторил я предложение старушки в пальто. — Гости ведь тебя ждут, да?  
— Да, там автобус... — Тим замолчал на полуслове. Как от приступа острой боли зажмурился, прикусив щеку.  
— Эй, чего ты? — встревоженно шагнул я к нему и замер, примороженный к месту отчаянным, страдающим, живым — и, дьявол меня раздери, таким знакомым! — серо-зелёным взглядом.  
— Всё хорошо, — ровные интонации совсем не вязались со стрелками намокших ресниц. — Всё нормально, просто, понимаешь, я с шести лет не плакал. Совсем забыл, как это бывает.  
Наверное, надо было что-то сказать или сделать, только я совершенно растерялся. Раньше я видел плачущего мужчину один-единственный раз: много лет назад, когда умер наш старый овчар Граф. Отец сам хоронил его, а после долго сидел на крыльце дома, курил одну самокрутку за другой и беззвучно оплакивал верного друга. Я хорошо запомнил липкий страх от первого столкновения с неизбежностью смерти и то, как хотел подойти к отцу, но мама меня не пустила: чтобы не мешал в горе. Может, и теперь стоило просто отойти в сторону?  
— Извини, — Тим отвернулся на пол оборота и прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Сейчас… отпустит.  
Тогда я подошёл совсем близко и раскрыл над ним свой зонт. Малость, конечно, только что ещё я мог сделать?

По куполу зонта успокаивающе шуршали льдинки. Я смотрел на вздрагивающие плечи Тима и всё не решался их коснуться. Если бы не треклятый сон, если бы это был кто угодно другой… Я протянул руку, но тут же отдёрнул, потому что Тим наконец убрал ладонь от лица. Слепо зашарил по карманам, достал носовой платок, высморкался. Развернулся ко мне и, не глядя в лицо, глухо повторил: — Извини.  
— Да за что? — почти возмутился я. — Что зазорного в слезах на кладбище?  
Тим кривовато усмехнулся: — Верно, ничего зазорного. Пойдём к автобусу, я и так чересчур всех задержал.  
Мы шли под одним зонтом, то и дело задевая друг друга рукавами, только мне на это, по большому счёту, было плевать.  
— Тим, у тебя ещё есть родственники?  
— Вообще, да: где-то под Новосибирском осталась родня с отцовской стороны. А в частности… — Тим замолчал.  
— Родители давно ушли? — я чувствовал, что лезу категорически не в своё дело, только Тим ответил спокойно и просто: — Давно. Двадцать пять лет назад. Автокатастрофа.  
— Так тебя тётя воспитывала?  
— Да.  
Всё, что я помнил из глюка, совпало с жизнью на сто процентов. Вот же погань.  
Впереди замаячили домик смотрителя и высокие кованые ворота главного входа.  
— Спасибо тебе, что приехал, — негромко сказал Тим. — Я правда очень ценю твоё сочувствие чужой беде.  
— Пожалуйста, — мне стало немного стыдно: если бы не абсентовый трип, то я бы до конца дня преспокойно просидел в офисе. — Зонт возьмёшь?  
— Да мне, собственно, теперь от одной крыши к другой ходить, — тут ледяной дождь припустил с особенной силой, и Тим, вздохнув, закончил совсем не так, как собирался: — Возьму, спасибо.  
Вот эту черту — умение признавать свои ошибки и не идти на поводу пустого упрямства — я в нём уважал что во сне, что в реальности.  
— Тогда держи, — Мы как раз вышли на автостоянку, и я впихнул Тиму ручку зонта. — И сам держись, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — Солнечный блик на тёмных тучах. Теперь я понимал, отчего Дрейку захотелось с ним сблизиться: очень, знаете ли, льстит, когда солнце выглядывает персонально для тебя. — Ты не передумал насчёт кафе?  
— Боюсь, что нет, — я вышагнул из-под защитного купола. — Ладно, увидимся завтра, — и втянув голову в плечи почти бегом зашагал в сторону «Патриота».  
— Эй, погоди!..  
Но я только рукой махнул: нормально, добегу. Слишком уж всё подходило под народную мудрость «коготок увяз, всей птичке пропасть», а пропадать мне не хотелось. Я предпочитал нормальную жизнь. Точка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Общедоступность (англ. general availability) или общепринятость (англ. general acceptance, GA) — программное обеспечение считается надёжным, свободным от серьёзных ошибок, готовым для широкого доступа через интернет или тиражирования на физических носителях.  
> **Сальвар-камиз — традиционный наряд южной Азии, состоящий из широких штанов и длинной блузы-туники.  
> ***Дупатта — длинный, универсальный шарф, который носят многие женщины в Южной Азии.  
> **** См. здесь https://habrahabr.ru/post/195562/


	2. (травяной чай с малиновым вареньем)

На следующее утро погода продолжила эксперименты с коктейлем ноябрьских мерзостей: исключила из него дождь и добавила северный, до костей пронизывающий ветер. Я продрог, как цуцик на болотах, всего лишь пройдя триста метров от машины до входа в офисный центр, а каково было моим безлошадным коллегам даже подумать холодно.  
— Андрей! — оклик догнал меня у самого порога. Я обернулся: опаздывающий Тим — это неспроста.  
— Привет, — я дождался, пока он взбежит по ступенькам, и протянул руку. — Что-то ты поздно.  
— Маршрутку долго ждал, — Пальцы Тима показались мне натуральными ледышками. — Вот, спасибо ещё раз, — он протянул мне одолженный вчера зонт.  
— Ещё раз пожалуйста, — я забрал свою собственность. — Как сам?  
— Нормально, — соврал Тим, и я сделал вид, будто верю: в конце концов, пора вспомнить, что мы коллеги, а не друзья. Хотя ледяные руки в сочетании с лихорадочным блеском глаз вряд ли подходили под норму.

— Сорокин, ты что это, болеть вздумал? — Вася Щёлок никогда не страдал лишней щепетильностью, и у него не было моих психологических заморочек. — Иди домой, нечего тут свои бациллы разбрасывать.  
— Я в порядке, — упёрся Тим. — Подумаешь, простыл немного — у меня работы немерено.  
— Герой! — желчно усмехнулся Вася. — Стахановец! Так и напишем на твоей могилке.  
— Василий, отвяжитесь от человека, — не сдержался я, задетый последним словом. — Ему не три года, сам со своим здоровьем разберётся.  
— Я-то отвяжусь, — сощурился Щёлок, — я своё в больничке уже отвалялся. А ты, Андрюша, лучше бы на часы посмотрел.  
— Всё под контролем, — буркнул я, пихая куртку в шкаф. Необходимость идти на оперативку сегодня раздражала, как никогда. — Уже ушёл.  
Если дверь за мной и закрылась чересчур шумно, то это была чистой воды случайность.

К полудню вид у Тима сделался откровенно нездоровым. Думаю, именно поэтому Ольга подошла к нему в комнате отдыха и потом слово за слово узнала про вчерашний день. А то, что я снова попал в невольные свидетели их разговора, оставим на совести мойр.  
Был конец перерыва, откушавшие коллеги дружно расходились по рабочим местам. Я же весь обед просидел на мониторинге вместо шефа и был голоднее самого голодного троглодита. Сосредоточенный на выработке желудочного сока, влетел в комнату отдыха, и с порога увидел их. Чёткая, как фотографический снимок, сцена: серый прямоугольник окна, двое молча смотрят друг на друга, и рука девушки жестом сочувствия накрывает бессильно лежащую на подоконнике руку усталого мужчины. Они не заметили, что в комнату вошёл посторонний, а я — я отступил и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Обозвал себя дураком, потоптался у порога и, злой на шефа, абсент и вчерашний дождь, пошёл в курилку. Потом пообедаю.

Тим всё-таки совершил трудовой подвиг и досидел до конца рабочего дня. Может, ещё и задержался бы, но Вася Щёлок так настойчиво порекомендовал всем закругляться, что даже Ольга беспрекословно выключила компьютер.  
К вечеру ветер не утих и злым пастушьим псом гнал по небу стада неповоротливых грязно-серых туч. Подморозило; асфальт блестел тончайшей ледяной коркой. Я поскользнулся на ступеньках и мудро подумал: не сегодня-завтра надо переобувать «Патриота». Зима близко. Пока шёл к машине, набрал номер Анны, и через три гудка пожалел, что не дождался безветрия автомобильного нутра. К счастью, любимая быстро сняла трубку. Я спросил о планах на вечер, и не желает ли прекрасная отужинать в моей компании? Анна легко согласилась, попросив купить морскую форель и белое вино: у неё было настроение к средиземноморской кухне. Ну, форель так форель, хотя хорошо прожаренный стейк мне был бы больше по вкусу. Заводя мотор, я прикинул логистику: пожалуй, успею заскочить в гараж и бросить в багажник зимнюю резину. А завтра после работы поеду на шиномонтаж, зачем тянуть?  
Выползающий со стоянки «Патриот» нагнал медленно бредущую к остановке сутулую фигуру. Я нажал на тормоз раньше, чем успел задать себе эгоистичный вопрос: мне действительно это нужно? Опустил пассажирское стекло и громко спросил: — Подвезти?  
Смотревший под ноги Тим остановился и поднял неузнающий взгляд. Моргнул, подошёл ближе.  
— Если тебе со мной по пути.  
— По пути, — В такую-то срань на улице. — Садись.

— Так куда тебя везти? — поинтересовался я у сражающегося с защёлкой ремня безопасности Тима.  
— А куда едешь ты? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он.  
— Вообще, к «Плазе», но мне любой крюк не в тягость.  
— «Плаза» подойдёт, — Тим наконец одолел защёлку. — Высадишь меня на остановке, ладно?  
— И сколько тебе от остановки идти пешком? — не спешил соглашаться я. «Патриот» мягко тронулся с места.  
— Недолго. Я обычно оттуда на работу уезжаю.  
Ну, если так, то вариант приемлем и даже возвращает мои прежние планы в разряд осуществимых.  
— Хорошо, пусть будет до остановки.

Мы удачно вывернули на проспект и влились в полноводную реку разномастных автомобилей. Магнитола бормотала что-то неразборчивое, я подкрутил звук, и в салоне зазвучали размеренные аккорды «Серебра».

_Не по себе_  
_От этой тихой и чужой зимы,_  
_С которой я на ты,_  
_Нам не стерпеть друг друга._  
_И до войны_  
_Мне не добраться никогда,_  
_Моя безумная звезда_  
_Ведет меня по кругу_

Я смотрел на дорогу, не на Тима, только всё равно знал, что от закрытых глаз у него паутиной разбежались глубокие морщинки, и уголки тонких губ печально опущены. Он не был моим другом, и после абсентового глюка никогда им не станет, так откуда же пришло это острое желание помочь? Из комплекса героя, о котором любит подтрунивать Анна? Ненавижу рефлексировать. Никогда из самоанализа ничего путного не выводится. Я резче, чем было необходимо, затормозил на светофоре, выдернув Тима из простудной полудрёмы.  
— Что, приехали? — осоловело заморгал он.  
— Нет ещё, — мне стало неудобно за свою несдержанность. — Слушай, давай я тебя всё-таки до подъезда довезу, а?  
— Всё настолько плохо? — криво усмехнулся Тим.  
— Честно? Ещё хуже.  
Загорелся зелёный.  
— М-да, я надеялся, что это мне просто кажется, — Тим потёр лицо в попытке вернуть себе ясность мыслей. — Хорошо, тогда на перекрёстке перед «Плазой» налево и через два съезда направо, во дворы. А потом по месту говорить буду.  
— Ага, — я перестроился в нужный ряд. — На больничный пойдёшь?  
— Надо подумать.  
— Тим, — «Патриот» свернул налево. — Ты что, с Ольгой переобщался? О чём тут думать, ты сегодня натуральным зомбаком на работе сидел.  
— Больничный — это поликлиника, — вздохнул Тим.  
— Ну и что? — я прикинулся непонимающим.  
— Люди. Очереди.  
— Ну, вызовешь врача на дом; скажешь, что температура тридцать девять, и ты никуда идти не в состоянии.  
Тим снова вздохнул: враньё он не любил почти так же, как незнакомую и заведомо недоброжелательную толпу.  
— Теперь направо, — сказал он. Похоже, дискуссию о больничном можно было считать законченной, так что я молча направил машину в глубину старого спального микрорайона. Череда поворотов оказалась незнакомой — здесь туйон наврал по-крупному, — однако неярко освещённый двор, в котором Тим сказал «Приехали», весьма походил на приглючившийся. Хотя, может, он просто был типовым, и никакой мистики за сходством искать не стоило.  
— Спасибо, что подвёз, — Тим отщелкнул ремень безопасности. — Увидимся завтра.  
— На здоровье, — я заранее злился на себя за то, что собираюсь сказать. — Может, всё-таки подлечишься дома? Вася ведь не просто так больничкой пугал: он прошлой зимой на три недели стационара подвиг совершил.  
— Посмотрю по завтрашнему состоянию, — Тим открыл пассажирскую дверь и выбрался наружу. — Спасибо, что беспокоишься. Пока.  
В тусклом свете было сложно разобрать выражение его лица, но от неподдельной благодарности в голосе у меня радостно бубухнуло сердце.  
— Пока, — к счастью, мне удалось сохранить обычный тон. Дверь мягко закрылась, только вместо того, чтобы поторапливаться по своим делам, я взглядом проводил Тима до самого подъезда. А потом зачем-то опустил стекло и, высунувшись наружу, запрокинул голову вверх, к крыше дома. Светились почти все окна, и легко было заметить, как к ним присоединилось окошко на четвёртом этаже. Тогда я наконец стронул машину с места: какую бы очередную глупость я не сделал, сделана она была правильно.

***

На следующее утро Тим позвонил, когда я перегонял «Патриота» с подземной стоянки к подъезду. Наш с Анной рабочий график в кои-то веки совпал, и я по-рыцарски предложил подкинуть её до студии.  
— Всё, сидишь сегодня дома? — сразу высказал я догадку о причине звонка.  
— Да, — судя по голосу, Тим даже по квартире мог передвигаться исключительно держась за стеночку. Какой там офис, в самом деле.  
Я хотел спросить про врача, но Анна уже ждала меня под подъездным козырьком, поэтому пришлось закруглять разговор скомканным «Ладно, выздоравливай там».  
— Постараюсь, — пусто ответил Тим. — Пока.  
— Ага, пока, — давая отбой, я лихо затормозил перед подъездом: — Карета подана, ваше прекраснейшество!  
Анна мелодично рассмеялась и с кошачьим изяществом скользнула на заднее сиденье: — Трогай, ямщик!

— Взялся-таки за ум неутомимый труженик, — со сварливым одобрением резюмировал Вася моё объявление о временном изменении состава нашей команды. — Хотя, конечно, лучше бы вчера.  
Я пожал плечами: лучше, хуже — история не знает сослагательного наклонения.  
— Андрей, ты не знаешь, у него только температура, как при гриппе? — у Ольги плохо получилось замаскировать тревогу.  
— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил я. — Хочешь, позвони и спроси.  
Ольга поджала губы: — У меня номера нет.  
— Запишешь? — без задней мысли предложил я, однако получил чопорный отказ: — Спасибо, не нужно.  
Мы с Васей переглянулись — о, эти загадочные женщины! — и оба благоразумно воздержались от комментариев.

Отработав — а не отсидев на всяких дурацких совещаниях — восемь часов, довольный собой и жизнью я позвонил Анне, чтобы скоординировать планы на вечер. Увы и ах, съёмки шли полным ходом, и встретиться сегодня у нас не выходило. Таким образом, из развлечений мне остались шиномонтаж и диван, причём из-за противной погоды последнее не вызывало отторжения у моей деятельной натуры. Диван, пицца с винишком, ленивый интернет-сёрфинг — такие вечера тоже иногда нужны. Только, пожалуй, надо бы ещё кое-кому звякнуть: так, для успокоения совести.  
— Привет ещё раз.  
— Привет, — прошедший день не добавил в голос Тима ни йоты бодрости.  
— Как самочувствие?  
— Так себе.  
Ну, хотя бы не стал рассказывать сказки про «нормально».  
— Врач приходил?  
— Да.  
— И что сказал?  
— ОРВИ.  
Что ж, это не грипп, это терпимо. За неделю само пройдёт, надо только чаи с малиной гонять и соблюдать постельный режим. Зато теперь понятно, почему Тим так немногословен: у него, скорее всего, адски болит горло.  
— Ну, ладно, лечись, — И почему такие фразы всегда звучат вежливой пустышкой? — Пока.  
— Пока.  
Я дождался тишины разорванной с другой стороны связи. На душе было муторно, хотя все люди болеют, особенно простудой, а взрослый дееспособный человек даже с ОРВИ может сам о себе позаботиться. В следующий понедельник Тим вернётся в наши ряды, это как пить дать. Вот только если бы Ольга взяла его номер, мне было бы гораздо спокойнее.

Я съездил в гараж за зимней резиной и по пути на шиномонтаж позвонил Даниле-мастеру — единственному автомеханику, которому мог доверить свой танк.  
— Не, Андрюх, только завтра, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Даня. — Работы с этим днём жестянщика выше крыши, зашиваемся.  
— Что, весь город ломанулся к вам резину менять?  
— Походу, да. Звякнул бы вчера, я б тебе выкроил полчаса.  
— Ну, знал бы прикуп, жил бы в Сочи, — я не скрывал разочарования. — Ладно, во сколько завтра подъезжать?  
— Да где-то в это же время, к половине седьмого.  
— Договорились.  
Итак, с полезным делом я оказался в пролёте. Оставалось купить с горя «Кватро Формаджи» и бутылку кьянти, найти на «Хабре»* потенциально холиварный пост и замутить в комментариях горячую дискуссию. С такими планами я и поехал в ближайший ТРЦ с гипермаркетом и пиццерией.

Пиццу обещали приготовить за полчаса — как раз выбрать винцо и отстоять очередь на кассе. Я не собирался брать ничего сверх, но увидев сочное разноцветье фруктов на лотках сразу за входом в продуктовый, обречённо понял: мой разумный эгоизм вчистую проиграл совести. Результатом поражения стала тележка, набитая кульками с хурмой и цитрусами, баночками с липовым мёдом и малиновым вареньем, контейнерами с клюквой и брусникой — то есть всем тем, что у меня ассоциировалось с лечением простуды. Однако самое смешное, что при всём при этом я так и не купил кьянти.

На двери подъезда Тима оказался сломан магнитный замок. Я беспрепятственно поднялся на четвёртый этаж, обдумал вероятную планировку квартир и позвонил в ту, окно кухни которой, по моему разумению, должно было выходить во двор. За дверью зачирикал старый советский звонок, и я инстинктивно подобрался. Сейчас как выяснится, что я ломлюсь к чужим людям — весело будет. Однако секунды капали, а реакции на чириканье всё не было. Тогда я для надёжности позвонил снова, и на этот раз мне всё-таки открыли.  
— Андрей? — замотанный в шарф и помятый, как после долгого сна, Тим ошалело хлопал глазами.  
— Привет, болящий, — просиял я ему самой легкомысленной из своих улыбок. — Я тут мимо проезжал и решил тебе витаминчиков подкинуть.  
— Витаминчиков? — Тим перевёл взгляд от моей физиономии на объёмный пакет у меня в руках. — Спаси... А, да ты проходи, — он отступил назад. — Что-то я торможу.  
— Ты болеешь, это нормально, — утешил я, входя в квартиру. — Температура есть?  
— Кажется.  
— В смысле, кажется?  
— Ну, у меня термометра нет. Старый давно разбился, а новый я всё никак не собрался купить.  
Я недоверчиво на него уставился: да не гони, — на что Тим слегка виновато пожал плечами: кто ж знал, что так получится?  
— Чай будешь? — спросил он.  
— Буду. А ты пиццу будешь? — вспомнил я о лежащей в машине коробке. — «Кватро Формаджи».  
Тим улыбнулся одними глазами: — Буду, — и беспокойство, весь день свербящее у меня внутри, исчезло, как по мановению волшебной палочки.  
— Тогда я сейчас метнусь за ней вниз, а ты пока ставь чайник.

Наваждение рассеялось, стоило мне только выйти на лестничную клетку. Это _не_ сон, я _не_ пью с этим человеком каждую пятницу вот уже полгода, он _не_ рассказывает мне истории про Недвижимый Движитель и индуистский монотеизм. И надо было не пиццу предлагать, а сваливать с чувством выполненного геройского долга. Хмурясь, я открыл пассажирскую дверь «Патриота». Может, прыгнуть за руль и смотаться, пока не поздно? А Тиму наврать, что у меня внезапно нарисовалось срочное дело.  
«Трусишь, Андрюша?» — ласково поинтересовался внутренний голос. Я по-бульдожьи выпятил челюсть: нет, не трушу, но бережёного бог бережёт.  
«От чего бережёт-то?»  
— От шизофрении, — буркнул я уже вслух. Вот ещё напасть на мою голову. Впрочем, чего мне, в самом деле, бояться? Не Тима же, в конце концов. С этой мыслью я взял коробку с пиццей и с фальшиво-уверенным видом двинулся обратно.

Тим оставил входную дверь открытой; я нашёл его на кухне, разбирающим гостинец под посвистывание закипающего чайника.  
— Слушай, тут столько всего… — растерянно протянул он. — Сколько я тебе должен?  
Я положил коробку на кухонный стол и смерил Тима крайне выразительным взглядом: — Нисколько. И вообще, ты мне доверяешь?  
Неожиданный вопрос поставил Тима в тупик: — Д-да.  
— Тогда иди ложись, а то от жара уже откровенную пургу несёшь. Чай я сам сделаю, только скажи, где найти чайные принадлежности.  
— В шкафу у плиты, — Тим потёр лоб. — Я, пожалуй, правда лягу — какое-то интересное состояние сознания.  
— Давай-давай, — покивал я. На сердце опять поселилось беспокойство: может, его надо экстренно отпаивать жаропонижающими, а не пиццей кормить? Уникальная, блин, личность — даже болеть как все нормальные люди не умеет.

Я остался один и пока готовил, всё сильнее сомневался, не угодил ли я обратно в глюк? Реальная кухня Тима тютелька в тютельку совпадала с той, которая мне вообразилась, — предательница-память до сих пор зачем-то хранила мельчайшие подробности туйонового сна. Вплоть до жестянки из-под печенья с пахнущим летом травяным самосбором и красно-белых чашек в крупный горох, у одной из которых была отбита ручка. В глюке мне частенько хотелось якобы случайно стукнуть её целую товарку. Тогда бы они снова сделались одинаковыми, и Тим, как гостеприимный хозяин, перестал ненавязчиво подсовывать мне ту, которую считал получше. Я мысленно погрозил кулаком бездне, глядящей на мир из глаз старого йогина: нечего мне тут вечер воспоминаний устраивать. Разовая благотворительная акция — это ещё куда ни шло, но повторно ступить на скользкую дорожку дружбы — ищи другого дурака. Я отправил успевшую остыть пиццу в микроволновку и пошёл разведывать, где там Тим, и получится ли организовать чаепитие не отходя от его одра болезни.  
Конечно, Тим был в зале: дремал на стареньком диване, закутавшись в выцветший от времени плед. У меня же, без преувеличения, дрогнули колени: слишком ярко вдруг вспомнилось всё, что когда-то — дьявол, да никогда же, никогда! — происходило в этой комнате, больше похожей на библиотеку. Я бы сбежал, чем угодно клянусь, только Тим услышал моё присутствие и зашевелился.  
— Чай готов? — сипло спросил он, не открывая глаз.  
— Готов, — я прочистил горло. — Не вставай, я сюда всё принесу. Разговаривать очень больно?  
Тим повёл плечом: — Так. Но батарейки что-то совсем сели.  
— Сейчас попробуем подзарядить, — я поспешно ретировался на кухню. Было зверски стыдно — человеку, блин, хреново не по-детски, а я тут барышню с тонкой душевной организацией из себя изображаю.

За два раза я перенёс в зал чайник, чашки, вазочку с малиновым вареньем, блюдце с кружочками лимона и большую тарелку с пиццей. Расставил всё это изобилие на низком журнальном столике, который подкатил ближе к дивану. Для себя хотел было притащить табуретку, но, поразмыслив, плюнул на эстетство и уселся прямо на ковёр.  
— Погоди, где-то должен быть мелкий табурет, — Тим сделал порыв подняться на поиски, однако я успел его остановить: — Ничего не надо, почаёвничаю в восточной манере. Ты лучше ешь давай, заряжай батарейки.  
Тим послушался без спора, но аппетита у него хватило всего на один кусок. Зато чай он пил жадно — я только успевал кипяток в заварник подливать.  
— Слушай, тебе какие-нибудь таблетки выписали?  
— Какие-то выписали.  
— И?  
— За ними надо в аптеку идти, а я так и не собрался.  
Ну конечно, что ещё от него можно было ожидать? Я положил надкушенную пиццу на край тарелки.  
— Давай рецепт.  
— Зачем? — Тим поднял от чашки искренне удивлённый взгляд.  
— В аптеку пойду, — терпеливо разъяснил я очевидное.  
— Брось, я сам схожу. Завтра.  
Я глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и очень спокойно повторил: — Тим, дай мне, пожалуйста, рецепт.  
Должно быть, это прозвучало убедительно, потому что упрямец отставил чашку и взял лежавшую на спинке дивана книгу. Роль закладки в ней исполнял некий белый листок, который и оказался рецептом.  
— Аптека в соседнем доме, с торца, — сказал Тим. — Подожди, сейчас бумажник найду.  
— Потом рассчитаемся, — отмахнулся я, вставая. — Когда выздоровеешь. Дверь не захлопывать?  
— Как хочешь, — Тим устало сполз из полусидячего в почти лежачее положение. — Хочешь, не захлопывай, хочешь, ключи на тумбочке под вешалкой возьми. Если засну — буди, когда вернёшься, ладно?  
— Угу, счаз, — проворчал я, выходя в прихожую. Надо обязательно присовокупить к списку лекарств градусник — судя по всему, лихорадка усиливалась.

Вернувшись, я застал Тима съёжившимся во сне под пледом. Дышал он шумно и неровно, а когда я поднёс ладонь к его лбу — так и не коснувшись кожи, — то её буквально опалило жаром. Похоже, пришло время экстренных мер.  
Я начал с пакетика жаропонижающего, который развёл кружке тёплой воды. Нехорошо, конечно, будить болеющего, только как по-другому выпоить ему лекарство?  
— Тим, — я легонько встряхнул спящего. — Просыпайся, лечить тебя будем.  
Тим вяло завозился, пытаясь приподняться, что-то невнятно пробормотал.  
— Ну-ка, аккуратно, — позабыв табу на прикосновения, я поддержал его за плечи и поднёс кружку к сухим губам: — Пей.  
Тим выпил, кажется, даже не приходя в сознание. Я помог ему улечься обратно, поправил сбившийся плед — теперь оставалось только ждать. Если через полчаса лекарство не подействует, то буду вызывать «скорую». Пусть меня лучше матерят и считают паникёром, чем Тим огребёт какое-нибудь осложнение.

Ожидание лучше проводить с пользой, а не с мрачными мыслями. Я удобно расположился на полу возле дивана, поставил рядом тарелку с недоеденной пиццей и взялся за книгу, в которую раньше был вложен листочек с рецептом. Джозеф Кэмпбелл, «Тысячеликий герой» — обо мне, что ли? Я усмехнулся и открыл томик на случайной странице.  
«Часто в реальной жизни и нередко в мифах и народных сказках мы встречаемся с печальным случаем зова, оставшегося без ответа; ибо всегда возможно попросту обратить своё внимание на другие интересы. Отказ призыву превращает приключение в его противоположность. Погруженный в рутину, в тяжкие труды, собственно, в «культуру» человек теряет способность к значимому решительному действию и превращается в жертву, требующую спасения».  
Я перескочил на другой абзац.  
«Мифы и народные сказки всего мира ясно показывают, что отказ по своему существу представляет собой нежелание подняться над тем, в чём принято усматривать свои собственные интересы. Будущее рассматривается не с точки зрения беспрестанного ряда смертей и рождений, а так, будто существующая система идеалов, добродетелей, стремлений и достоинств человека является твёрдо устоявшейся и незыблемой».  
Вот же зараза. Я захлопнул книжку. Много вы, господин Кэмпбелл, понимаете в зове и его последствиях. И уж тем более нечего называть меня жертвой: в моей жизни всё прекрасно, в том числе система идеалов с добродетелями. Я сердито сжевал кусок пиццы и запил его остывшим чаем. «Требующую спасения» — кто кого ещё тут спасает, блин! Теоретики хреновы.

Хотя с культурным просвещением у меня не сложилось, аппетит от этого хуже не стал. Я с удовольствием доел «Кватро Формаджи» под остатки травяного чая, убрал со стола и вымыл посуду. Потом проверил состояние больного и расслаблено выдохнул: температура заметно снизилась. Тим дышал ровнее и легче, и его лоб больше не походил на растопленную печку. Вот и замечательно; надеюсь на той стороне Ахерона мне это зачтётся. Я тихо вышел в прихожую, накинул куртку и, даже не обернувшись напоследок, ушёл.

***

Когда на следующий день Ольга с независимым видом попросила у меня номер Тима, я едва не расхохотался над очередной шуточкой бездны. Конечно, аналитик получила просимое, а мне, положив руку на сердце, стало спокойнее. Потому что сам я так и не собрался с духом позвонить и узнать о самочувствии болеющего коллеги.

На третий раз я всё-таки попал на шиномонтаж, и заднее стекло «Патриота» наконец-то украсила наклейка с буквой «Ш». После двух дней ударных съёмок Анна назначила уикенд тотально выходным, и мы уехали из промозглой городской слякоти на лесную базу отдыха: к русской бане, огню камина и хрустальному воздуху хвойного леса. Катались на лошадях по подмёрзшим тропкам, азартно резались в бильярд и нарды и, конечно, наслаждались друг другом. Вечер случайного волонтёрства затушевался в памяти, смешался с картинками из туйонового глюка, то есть перешёл в область нелепых фантазий. Я прекрасно провёл время и чувствовал себя вполне счастливым — вопреки всем высоколобым теоретическим рассуждениям.

В понедельник Тим вышел на работу.  
— Здоров? — я сам не думал, что так обрадуюсь, увидев его снова в строю. И так обижусь на то, что он опять смотрит мимо меня.  
— Терапевт считает, что да.  
Будь я этим терапевтом, то дал бы пациенту ещё день-два на восстановление: хотя бы пока щёки западать не перестанут. Я из любопытства покосился на Ольгу, и судя по сжатым в нитку губам, она тоже не одобряла врачебное решение. Впрочем, возможно, её просто бесила необходимость сочинять очередной многостраничный документ, который не пойдёт дальше одной из толстых папок в кабинете шефа. Я никогда не примерял на себя костюм сводни, но, честное слово, знал бы как — подтолкнул бы этих двоих друг к другу, и по фиг на любые последствия романа в коллективе. Вот почему Вася на самом деле не подрабатывает купидоном на полставки? Мы бы отлично с ним скоорперировались. Я задумчиво посмотрел в сторону Щёлока и встретил непроницаемый блеск очков. Играть в гляделки с отсвечивающими линзами было бессмыслицей в стиле Дон Кихота, так что я первым отвёл глаза. Хорош уже фигнёй страдать, дел на сегодня — конь не валялся.

Вот о чём я точно позабыл, так это о долге Тима за поход в аптеку. Поэтому не сразу сообразил, что означают две тысячные купюры, которые он протянул мне в коридоре, выйдя следом на перекур.  
— Спасибо за лекарства и продукты, — пояснил Тим, и всё встало на свои места.  
— Пожалуйста, — я ловким движением взял одну купюру, оставив вторую у него в руке. — Продукты не в счёт, это гостинец.  
Тим вынужденно спрятал деньги в бумажник.  
— Я очень тебе благодарен, — искренне сказал он. — Если когда-нибудь понадобится помощь — любая — полностью на меня рассчитывай.  
Я проглотил провокационный вопрос про совместное закапывание трупов, ответив вместо этого расплывчатым: — Буду иметь в виду.  
Тим молча наклонил голову и вернулся в кабинет. Я же направился дальше в курилку, думая по пути о том, что мы были бы в расчёте по всем долгам, если бы он просто видел меня всегда, а не только в мрачные моменты своей жизни.

Как человек со стойким иммунитетом к любым вирусам, в том числе и трудоголизма, добровольно на работе я не задерживался практически никогда и чрезвычайно не любил, когда меня к этому вынуждало дорогое руководство. Сегодняшний день, к несчастью, должен был стать исключением из этого прекрасного правила: чтобы завтра, в пятницу, без проблем уйти домой с обеда, мне надо было хотя бы вчерне написать реализацию довольно заковыристой хотелки заказчика. О причине, по которой начало моего уикенда требовалось перенести на пять часов вперёд, легко догадался бы любой француз и, воздев руки, многозначительно выдал бы «Cherchez la femme!». Действительно, Анна улетала в свой первый фитнес-тур, и в последний день перед отлётом ей надо было закончить сотню дел в разных частях города. Естественно, я не мог не предложить свою персону в качестве извозчика и, если понадобится, грузчика, поэтому сегодня работал ненормированно.  
В без пяти шесть я заварил себе большую термокружку сладкого крепкого кофе, нацепил наушники, включил дискографию «Pink Floyd» и нырнул в код. Ушёл Вася Щёлок, не забыв по-доброму благословить стахановцев на сверхурочный труд; ушла Ольга — всё это я отмечал краем сознания, не выходя из потока сосредоточенности. К своему логическому концу подошёл кофе — что я заметил только, когда попытался пить из пустой кружки. Раздражённо отставил посуду — какая-то хрень упорно рушила мой стройный алгоритм, и допинг в её поиске был бы очень кстати — и сразу же забыл о том, что она пуста. А когда вновь машинально взял, чтобы сделать глоток, кружка внезапно оказалась полной. Я без задней мысли накатил дозу кофеина с сахаром, ещё раз пристально всмотрелся в строчки отладчика и виртуально хлопнул себя по лбу, обнаружив, что тупо обнуляю счётчик внутри не того цикла. «Заработался», — подумал я, прихлёбывая кофе, и тут до меня дошла сверхъестественная несообразность. Или кто-то наложил на мою верную термокружку заклятие самонаполняемости, или... Я поднял глаза от монитора.  
Тим стоял у окна, по обыкновению прислонившись к ребру проёма, смотрел в потустекольную темноту и баюкал в ладонях чашку — с неизменным латте, должно быть. Вообще, здесь не было ничего особенного — подумаешь, пошёл за кофе и решил заодно позаботиться о товарище, — но у меня потеплело в груди. Я снял наушники, подхватил кружку и подошёл к коллеге. Спросил: — Что показывают?  
— Дождь, — отозвался Тим.  
— Опять? — я выглянул на улицу, где на лужах дробились золотые блики фонарей. — Сколько ж, блин, можно?  
— Осень.  
— Осень, — со вздохом согласился я. Вот на хрена машину торопился переобуть, если с начала месяца минусом даже не пахнет? — Ты как, закончил на сегодня?  
— Нет, ещё немного осталось.  
— Мне, собственно, тоже, — Я подумал, что он наверняка без зонта да к тому же после болезни и не удержал вопрос, более приставший Дрейку, чем настоящему мне: — Подкинуть тебя домой?  
— Если тебе не трудно, — на согласие Тима явно вынудили дождь и недавняя простуда.  
— Да ну, не трудно, конечно, — я поднёс кружку к губам, но передумал делать глоток. — Ладно, пойду вджобывать: у меня практически финишная прямая.  
Тим кивнул и отлепился от угла оконного проёма: — Да, у меня тоже.

Когда мы вышли на крыльцо офис-центра, над городом разыгрывался Всемирный потоп, версия 2.0.  
— Жди, я подъеду, — распорядился я, навесом накинул куртку на голову и припустил по лужам. Какой я всё-таки молодец, что приехал сегодня пораньше и успел занять место почти напротив главного входа! Конечно, остаться сухим у меня не вышло, но хотя бы промок не насквозь. Я подогнал «Патриота» к крыльцу, подобрал Тима и без лишней суеты стал выбираться со стоянки.  
В такой ливень неторопливость вообще была в тренде. Мы неспешно катили по проспекту в потоке таких же бедолаг, собирали красные огни светофоров и слушали радио.

_Dreams are my reality_  
_The only kind of real fantasy_  
_Illusions are a common thing_  
_I try to live in dreams_  
I _t seems as if it's meant to be_

Раньше я как-то не вслушивался в слащавые интонации Сандерсона: мяукает себе что-то и пускай мяукает. А тут вот разобрал, и сразу захотел переключить канал. И переключил бы, не сиди со мной рядом погружённый в созерцание тонущего в дожде города Тим. Тот, кто на самом деле ощущал реальность, как иллюзию.  
«Даю тебе слово, что даже если это сон, то проснёмся мы вместе. Без вариантов».  
Я крепче сжал руль, неотрывно глядя вперёд на дорогу. Не сдержал обещание, да, Андрюша? Понарошковое, противоестественное — а ведь всё равно не сдержал.  
— Мы поворот не проехали? — спросил Тим, и я очнулся. Поморщился, про себя ругнувшись на несвоевременную рефлексию: — Проехали, конечно. Сейчас на следующем сверну.  
— В принципе, я отсюда и своим ходом могу добраться.  
— Можешь, — подтвердил я, поворачивая на перекрёстке. — Но в другую погоду. Или понравилось на больничном загорать?  
Последняя фраза прозвучала резковато, и хотя Тим редко обижался на чужую грубость и глупость, я после паузы сказал: — Извини.  
— Да ты прав, в общем-то, — повёл плечами Тим. — Это всё мои тараканы: им не удобно, что я тебя обременяю.  
— Какие щепетильные создания, — хмыкнул я. — Передай им, что меня крайне сложно обременить без моего на то согласия. Пускай не волнуются.  
— Обязательно передам, — в голосе Тима прозвучала мягкая улыбка, и я неожиданно для себя пожалел, что мы уже почти на месте.

Из-за сбившегося маршрута я въехал во двор Тима с другой стороны, отчего пробираться к его подъезду мимо запаркованных на ночь автомобилей пришлось крайне аккуратно.  
— Всё, приехали, — наконец объявил я, переводя двигатель на холостой ход.  
— Спасибо,— поблагодарил Тим и прибавил: — Ты крутой водитель.  
Обычно я ложной скромностью не страдаю, а тут зачем-то стал отнекиваться: — Да ну, обычный я водила. Это просто автошколы сейчас нормально учить не умеют, вот и катается по дорогам, гм, всякое.  
— Возможно, — уклончиво согласился Тим, открывая пассажирскую дверь. — До завтра и ещё раз спасибо.  
— До завтра и всегда не вопрос.  
Дверь захлопнулась, только я, как и в прошлый раз, не спешил отъезжать. Сквозь взмахи «дворников» было видно, как Тим, огибая лужи, добрался до подъезда, однако вместо того, чтобы зайти внутрь, остановился на пороге. Склонился, что-то внимательно разглядывая у себя под ногами, потом вообще присел на корточки. На этом я не выдержал и тоже выбрался под дождь.  
— Что тут у тебя? — с любопытством заглянул ему через плечо.  
— Щенок, — ответил Тим.  
И точно, перед самой дверью сидел мокрый до нитки, дрожащий белый щенок с абсолютно трагическим взглядом тёмных глазёнок. Тихонько поскуливал, но без разрешения к людям не лез.  
— Это какой-то кармический след, — пробормотал Тим, поднимаясь. — И всем по фигу, что у меня дома, кроме пельменей и чёрствого хлеба, никакой еды нет.  
— Думаю, пельмени собакена устроят целиком и полностью, — я не видел причин для беспокойства. — Ты его к себе заберёшь или просто в подъезд пустишь погреться?  
— К себе заберу, — в интонациях Тима слышалась покорность судьбе. — Говорю же, кармический след. От такого не отмахиваются, да, Белка?  
Щенок взвизгнул, навострив уши. Теперь на его мордочке была написана радостная надежда.  
— Может, сразу Хрюшка, чтоб потом когнитивным диссонансом не терзаться? — брякнул я и тут же крепко пожалел о своём болтливом чувстве юмора. Потому что Тим вздрогнул и резко развернулся ко мне. Всякая отстранённость ушла из его глаз; он видел меня и искал ответ, а мне до чёртиков хотелось отвесить себе крепкий подзатыльник. Идиот, болван, почему, ну почему я даже не подумал, что тот сон может быть разделённым?! Губы Тима шевельнулись, складываясь в вопросительное: — Дрейк? — и я понял: вот теперь я влип по-настоящему. Нервно дёрнул щекой в попытке ухмыльнуться: — Ага. Привет, Бабочка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *https://habrahabr.ru/


	3. (интерлюдия. Человек, который никогда не ошибается)

Вася Щёлок не любил вспоминать о своей основной профессии. Это была принципиальная позиция: он считал, что повзрослевшее человечество вполне способно самостоятельно справляться с поисками вторых половин. Не всё же его за ручку водить. А то, что в глубинах Васиного домашнего компьютера валялся файл «red_silk_thread.exe», — так это дань традиции, не более того.   
Идея пробить по базе Андрюшу Вертинского пришла в один из тех мирных семейных вечеров, когда супруга занята укладыванием детей, бродить в интернете надоело, а читать что-нибудь профессионально-полезное откровенно лень. Вася вбил в форму данные приятеля, задал условия запроса и нажал «Поиск». Системник деловито зашумел вентиляторами, замигал лампочками и через полминуты выдал ответ: «Связь не обнаружена».  
— Не понял? — нахмурился Вася. Со времён разделения андрогинов у любого из смертных есть пара, вероятность их встречи — вот в чём основной вопрос. Может, он слишком строго проставил критерии? Но, с другой стороны, связь подразумевала минимум компромиссов. Понимание, принятие, бескорыстная забота, совпадение впадин и зубцов характеров — везде только самая высокая планка.  
— Сделай пол необязательным, — посоветовала неслышно подошедшая жена. Вася с сомнением хмыкнул: рассматривать Андрюшу в таком ключе ему бы и в голову не пришло. Однако он послушно снял галочку у параметра «F» и снова запустил поиск.  
Программа искала очень долго, однако результат всё же выдала, и Щёлок всерьёз усомнился в своей квалификации. Открыл биографию найденного машиной человека, бегло пробежал по основным пунктам. Кроме профессии — ни одного пересечения.  
— Любопытственно, очень любопытственно, — протянул Вася. — А если так?  
Он снизил уровни «Понимание» и «Принятие» и вернул на место условие пола. Теперь результатов было целых два, причём одну из дев Вася прекрасно знал.  
— Надо же, не думал, что она по краешку, но проходит, — он почесал затылок, рассматривая фотографию Ольги.  
— Им обеим будет нужна притирка, — тихо заметила жена.  
— Да, но, — Вася открыл фото первого результата, — я понятия не имею, чем он может зацепить Андрюшу, да ещё настолько сильно.  
— Герой и книжник, — супруга присела на ручку Васиного кресла. — Знаешь... а поговори о нём с Гермием.  
— Душеводителем? Причём тут он?  
— Не могу сказать, — жена неопределённо помахала ладонью. — Такое неуловимое чувство. Сродства? Нет, не скажу.  
— Сродства? — Вася прищурился. — Да, теперь вижу. Бабочка в коконе чужого тела. Что ж, будет очень интересно разобраться.  
И ещё интереснее — замкнуть этот круг.


	4. (нектар и амброзия)

По жестянке навеса гулко стучали капли.  
— Ты видел сон, но не шарахаешься от меня, как от зачумленного, — в межбровье у Тима залегла глубокая складка. — Почему?  
— Ты видел сон, но пришёл устраиваться к нам в контору, — отзеркалил я вместо отсутствующего прямого ответа. — Почему?  
Тим хмыкнул: — Ты же в курсе, что я со странностями.  
Я тоже ухмыльнулся: — И ты в курсе, что я авантюрист и экспериментатор.  
— И герой, — добавил Тим.  
— Не уверен. Однако портить с кем-то отношения исключительно из-за дебильных глюков правильным не считаю.  
Любопытный дождь притих, вслушиваясь в разговор.  
— Я могу написать заявление, — серьёзно сказал Тим. — Завтра же.  
Лучше бы у него в загашнике завалялся стиратель памяти. Толку было бы больше.  
— Если ради меня одного, то не вижу смысла. Но если так будет проще тебе…  
По лицу Тима скользнула тень, и я заткнулся. Ему сейчас никак не будет проще.  
— Тим, — я успел заменить именем едва не сорвавшееся «Бабочка». — Скажи, ты сам чего бы хотел? Откровенно эгоистично?  
— Эгоистично? — Тим опустил голову, пряча руки в карманы куртки. — Неодиночества. Но оно, похоже, у меня уже есть.  
Угу, есть. Как будто щенок сможет сходить в аптеку, или привезти еды, или одолжить зонт. Хотя, возможно, речь шла не о Белке, а об Ольге?  
— В любом случае, с плеча лучше не рубить, — очень сдержанно заметил я. Сквозь напряжение Тима прорвались успокаивающие интонации: — Если ты вспомнил черту, то не беспокойся. Даже приснившийся, этот урок был слишком горек. И потом, насколько я понял, разделённые сны не обязаны сбываться дословно.  
— Насколько ты понял? То есть раньше…  
—…мне ничего подобного не снилось. Я, наверное, тебя разочарую, но я намного менее колоритная личность, чем Бабочка.  
Ну, самооценка всегда была его слабым местом.  
— Собственно, я тоже далеко не покоритель Стигийских топей и укротитель Церберов, — А ещё приемлю исключительно гетеросексуальны связи, но обсуждать это сейчас точно не хочу. — Ладно, думаю, на сегодня с нас достаточно.  
— Согласен, — Тим бросил взгляд на Белку, терпеливо ждавшую, пока двуногие решат свои глупые проблемы. — До завтра?  
— До завтра, только, — я обязан был предложить, — может, мне смотаться в супермаркет? За щенячьим кормом там, или за хлебом. Я, в принципе, никуда особенно не тороплюсь.  
— Спасибо, но сутки мы и с тем, что есть, нормально проживём, — а Тим обязан был отказаться. Потому что его тараканы не любили, когда он обременяет собой других. Или потому что понимал меня лучше, чем я бы того хотел. — Пока.  
— Пока.  
Тим открыл дверь в подъезд, наконец впустив в сухое тепло исстрадавшегося щенка, и сам вошёл следом. Металлическая дверь лязгнула магнитным замком: поставила жирную точку в вечере невероятных открытий. Тогда я решил, что не стану обо всём этом думать как минимум до тех пор, пока не доберусь домой и не поужинаю. А потом пусть будет потом.

***

Когда Тим Сорокин щёлкнул выключателем в прихожей, одинокая лампочка в светильнике ярко мигнула и погасла с почти неслышным «дзин-нь!». И Тим вдруг тоже почувствовал себя перегоревшей лампочкой — мёртвым сочетанием стекла и металла. Бессилие навалилось на него всей своей многотонной массой, вынуждая осесть вдоль двери прямо на синтетический коврик. Тим слышал, как Белка без особенного стеснения обежала тёмную квартиру, цокая коготками по линолеуму, — забавное, любопытное создание. С ней в его жизнь снова пришла ответственность, но сейчас он был скорее этому рад. Пускай добровольный путь к Ахерону заказан, земное существование также можно легко превратить в подобие пустого бытия лимба.  
Познакомившись с местностью, Белка вернулась в прихожую и ткнулась мокрым носом в руку неподвижно сидящего на полу человека: эй, чего ты?  
— Сейчас, — скрежетнул Тим. — Сейчас, только чуть-чуть отдохну.  
Он не думал — мысли сами плавали в аквариуме черепа. Вспоминалось пробуждение в начале июня: резкое, в поту, со слипшимися ресницами. Тогда он первым делом бросился звонить тётушке и едва не грохнулся в обморок, услышав её голос. Сон, всё было сном, но танцевать ли по этому поводу от радости или выть в потолок от безысходности реальной жизни, Тим так и не определился. А когда месяц спустя в одном из объявлений на «Хэд хантере» ему попалось знакомое название фирмы, он решил пошутить и отправил своё резюме. Кто мог предсказать, что судьба тоже пошутит в ответ?

Если бы Тим знал, что на собеседовании будет не Вася Щёлок, а Дрейк, то наплевал бы на все договорённости. Более того, он до сих пор удивлялся, как не умер на месте от разрыва сердца, когда за его спиной знакомый до темноты в глазах голос сказал: — Доброе утро. У вас закурить не найдётся?  
Однако ж не умер и даже каким-то чудом прошёл собеседование, получив мазохистское право почти ежедневно видеть фантом самого большого счастья, которое когда-либо переживал в своей невзрачной жизни.  
Теперь, наверное, не будет и этого. Тим машинально обхватил колени. Потому что сон оказался разделённым, потому что это открылось, потому что они оба помнят такие подробности, которые двое мужчин в принципе не должны знать друг о друге. И значит, приятельству нет места, а уж чему-то большему… Губы Тима исказила кривая ухмылка. Реальность — не сон, тут тебе в лучшем случае просто набьют морду. Да и хрен с ним, с большим, ему за глаза хватило бы одного знания, что остался на белом свете человек, которому он важен. Или мог бы быть важен, сложись обстоятельства немного по-иному. Тим привык довольствоваться малым и никогда бы не попытался претендовать на что-то ещё — даже на невинные пятничные посиделки в баре. Но кого волнует его «бы»?  
Раздумья сделались чересчур тягостными, и Тим с кряхтением поднялся на ноги.  
— Сейчас, Белка, — повторил он. — Закинем пельмени; пока они будут вариться — искупаем тебя. Поужинаем и на боковую, да?  
Щенок тоненько тявкнул, с энтузиазмом виляя хвостом. Он ещё не успел выучить слово «купаться».

***

Пузатый аэробус унёс Анну к далёким южным морям точно по расписанию. Я отвёз её в аэропорт таким ранним утром, которое правильнее было бы назвать поздней ночью, поэтому вернувшись домой завалился досыпать и продрых почти до самого обеда. Как следствие, встал с чумной головой и зверским аппетитом. На скорую руку состряпал омлет и тарелку бутербродов, заварил кофе и убрёл со всем этим богатством на балкон. Планы на день виделись очень смутно: по сути, кроме поездки за продуктами, заняться было категорически нечем. Однако я оптимистично решил заранее не расстраиваться, и через какой-то час мне позвонил Дима. Походил вокруг да около, а потом заговорщицким шёпотом предложил вечером получить дозу эстетического удовольствия на шоу в «Хайяме».  
— Опять жену с дочкой на деревню к тёще отправил? — поддел я его.  
— Они сами внезапно решили отправиться, вон вещи собирают. Так что, ты в деле?  
Ну, тусовка в «Хайяме», в принципе, неплохой вариант.  
— В деле. Как всегда, в семь у входа?  
— Угу, но если буду опаздывать, то заходи без меня. Хрен его знает, какие там, в деревне, сейчас дороги.  
— Лады.

Дима успел вовремя, однако я милосердно не стал подкалывать его по поводу крыльев, на которых он летел обратно в город. Мы удачно заняли места почти у сцены, заказали по «Джонни Уокеру» и приготовились получать эстетическое удовольствие.  
К середине шоу я почувствовал, что по эстетике со мной случился передоз. Нет, девушки были выше всяких похвал, но от светомузыки в моём левом виске поселился маленький человечек с дрелью, и чем дальше, тем настойчивей он пытался просверлить в черепной коробке непредусмотренное природой отверстие. Перед самым финалом выступления эта пакость меня переборола и вынудила ретироваться в относительную тишину и ровное освещение сортира. Я умылся холодной водой, немного приглушившей болезненную пульсацию, однако высидеть обычную норму — за полночь — уже бы точно не смог. Вот так и наступает старость.  
— Слушай, ты такое пропустил! — с горящими глазами обрадовал меня Дима, когда я вернулся к нашему столику.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — я сделал знак девушке-официантке в фривольном костюме зайчика. — Счёт за мою выпивку, будьте добры.  
— Андрюх, ты чего? — такого финта ушами Дима от меня никак не ждал. — Ещё одиннадцати нет.  
— Старею, Димон, — доверительно сообщил я ему. — Закадри какую-нибудь тёлочку за меня, ок?  
— Да ну тебя, — обиделся Дима. — Какие тёлочки? У меня, между прочим, жена и дочь.  
Я выразительно посмотрел на отца и супруга, предпочитающего проводить досуг в холостяцком мужском клубе, расплатился по счёту и размашисто хлопнул Диму по плечу: — Бывай, Димон. Привет Люсе с Майей.

От холодного уличного воздуха ломило переносицу, но проклятая мигрень отпустила мгновенно. Тем не менее, для верности я решил пройтись пару кварталов: не хватало ещё всю ночь этой дрянью мучиться. Пока шёл, думал об Анне, о том, что примерно сейчас они должны делать пересадку в Сингапуре, а там уже во всю рассвет. Пожалуй, не стоит ждать от неё сообщений раньше следующей ночи. Дальше мысли переключились на мой собственный завтрашний день. Спортзал, автомойка — это всего лишь пол воскресенья, а чем занять вторую половину? Прямо как в анекдоте о туристе в Израиле. Я невесело усмехнулся про себя и заметил, что навстречу мне вывернула компания молодых ребят. В сознании тренькнул тревожный звоночек, подавая сигнал к вбросу в кровь щедрой порции адреналина. И когда один из парней задал мне хрестоматийный вопрос «Закурить не найдётся?», у меня был полностью составлен план действий.  
— Конечно, найдётся, — благодушно ответил я. — Лови.  
В лоб спрашивающему полетела с силой пущенная зажигалка, а его ближайшему товарищу достался уже мой кулак.

В понедельник я явился на работу с мужественной ссадиной на скуле и сбитыми костяшками пальцев.  
— Бандитская пуля, — пояснил я в ответ на вопросительно приподнятую Васину бровь.  
Щёлок хмыкнул.  
— Полагаю, стрелявший в реанимации? — светски уточнил он.  
— Нет, отделался небольшим сотрясением мозга.  
— Везунчик.  
— Кто?  
— Ты, Андрюша. Сколько их было-то?  
На этом вопросе Ольга перестала делать вид, будто не слушает наш диалог.  
— Трое, — честно ответил я и презрительно добавил: — Щенки. Ни чутья, ни мозгов.  
Вася покивал головой: — Говорю же, везунчик. Ладно, иди на оперативку — пусть шеф тоже оценит твою героическую физиономию.  
— У меня ещё… — я бросил взгляд на часы. — А, нет. У меня всё, пошёл.  
Хотел бы я знать, где на пути от холла до нашей комнаты находится та пространственно-временная дыра, в которой регулярно исчезает мой запас из пяти минут?

Кроме Васи, вслух моими боевыми шрамами поинтересовались ещё пара человек, однако я был уверен: в кулуарах эта тема горячо обсуждалась. И меня бы нисколько не удивило, если бы сплетни приписывали мне неравную битву с десятком противников за честь прекрасной дамы. Репутация-с.  
А пока коллеги увлечённо перемывали мои косточки, я пытался решить две серьёзные проблемы. Первая состояла в том, что последние правки системы сломали-таки её феноменальную стабильность, а заказчик горел нетерпением увидеть результаты модернизации. Вторую же звали Тимом Сорокиным, который наконец стал смотреть на меня, а не сквозь, и с которым, в свете прилетевшего на нас откровения, я понятия не имел, как себя вести. В пятницу мы едва перебросились парой фраз — спасибо моему малодушию, занятости и отгулу, — но сегодня моя щепетильная совесть отрывалась по полной. Ей непременно надо было увериться в общем Тимовом благополучии, и чихала она на любые разумные аргументы. Внутренняя перепалка настолько меня достала, что когда я обнаружил Тима в курилке медитирующим на сигаретный дым, то мысленно рявкнул совести «Да подавись ты!» и подошёл к нему.  
— Не помешаю?  
— Нет, — удивился Тим постановке вопроса.  
— Ну и хорошо, — я достал пачку. — А, блин, забыл. Не угостишь огоньком?  
Тим без вопросов протянул мне зажигалку.  
— Благодарю. Как выходные прошли?  
Уголки губ Тима дёрнулись в полуулыбке: — Менее насыщенно, чем у тебя. В основном читал и развлекал Белку.  
— Как она, обвыклась?  
— За первые пять минут.  
— К ветеринару пойдёте?  
— Уже сходили. Абсолютно здорова, что и требовалось доказать.  
— Домашняя, — я выпустил клуб дыма.  
— Домашняя, — подтвердил Тим мой вывод. — Я вчера дал объявление на основных досках города — может, найдутся хозяева.  
— Всё-таки не оставишь?  
— Я ведь не фрилансер. А для собаки неправильно целыми днями сидеть одной в четырёх стенах.  
И как тогда быть с его неодиночеством? Впрочем, не моё дело. Я глубоко затянулся. Интересно, его совсем не смущает то, сколько он обо мне знает, и то, что я знаю, что он знает? Может, спросить? Я покосился в сторону Тима. Ага, а он улыбнётся одними глазами и мягко ответит: «Ну, я же со странностями». И тут мне останется только крепко ему позавидовать, потому что меня самого противоречия рвут, как Тузик грелку. Я мрачно посмотрел на зажатую в пальцах сигарету и без сожаления её загасил.  
— Ладно, хорошенького помаленьку. Надо идти пахать дальше.  
Тим кивнул и тоже отправил окурок в пепельницу.  
— Я тут подумал, — начал он. — Если вдруг вы совсем зашьётесь с системой и понадобится незамыленный взгляд, то, может, я смогу помочь?  
Я против воли вспомнил наши «ленивые мозговые штурмы»: да, у Тима светлая голова, и он мастерски умеет задавать нужные вопросы, но…  
— Будем иметь ввиду, — с серьёзной миной соврал я, и вина тут же уколола острой иголкой. Потому что Тим всё отлично понял, пусть и не подал виду. А я, конечно же, притворился, будто всё нормально. Герой, блин.

Ночь сменилась днём, день ещё одной ночью, и чем дальше, чем чаще меня посещало ощущение, что я живу вхолостую. На работе мы с Васей городили огороды «костылей», пытаясь заставить систему хоть как-то работать. Но корень проблемы лежал в глубинах алгоритма, и у нас никак не получалось до него докопаться. А вечерами меня снедали сплин и скука. От кода уже тошнило, тягать железо в спортзале чаще двух раз в неделю тоже не казалось привлекательным, в интернетах сидели одни идиоты. Больше от безнадёжности, чем от желания, я попробовал вытащить кого-нибудь из приятелей в поход по барам, да только кто согласится бухать в середине недели? Единственной моей отдушиной были сообщения и фотографии от Анны — весёлой, загорелой, прекрасной Анны, по которой я порядком скучал. Однако после их ярких красок и солнечного света пасмурная ноябрьская действительность начинала казаться совсем уж беспросветной.  
Зато у Тима, похоже, всё было прекрасно. Шеф его не дёргал, дедлайн не висел над ним дамокловым мечом, в отношениях с Ольгой тоже наметился прогресс. По крайне мере, в четверг я видел, как они вместе шли к остановке: очень медленно, целиком погрузившись в какой-то интересный разговор. Я как раз ехал мимо и хотел одобрительно им бибикнуть, но передумал отвлекать.

Ко второй половине пятницы я окончательно ушёл в пучину апатии. Код не кодился. Пить было не с кем. Оттягиваться по клубам не хотелось. Сидеть дома тоже. Я бы с удовольствием махнул куда-нибудь в бездорожье, но чёртова слякотная погода сделала его труднопроходимым даже для моего танка. А в ноябре торчать где-нибудь в поле по капот в грязи — удовольствие сомнительное. Словом, я пребывал в тоске и печали, отчего, наверное, и заговорил с Тимом, одиноко потягивавшим в комнате отдыха последнюю чашку кофе перед уходом домой.  
— Слушай, сможешь меня проконсультировать по одному вопросу? Он полностью в твоей компетенции.  
Тим с любопытством посмотрел на меня: — Спрашивай.  
— Скажи, в чём смысл жизни? — я сам слегка прифигел с того, сколько мрачных эмоций прозвучало в этой фразе.  
Тим задумался, хмуря брови, а меня вроде как даже отпустило немного. Вот что значит поделиться своей проблемой.  
— Вопрос не самый простой, — начал Тим после долгой паузы. — Я вижу на него два ответа, но, сам понимаешь, это далеко не истина в последней инстанции. Так вот, если рассматривать смысл жизни, как её конечный результат, точку, в которую надо прийти, чтобы всё стало зашибись, то такого смысла не существует. Жизнь — это путь из бесконечности в бесконечность, любое ограничение здесь будет искусственным.  
— А если не как результат, то как что?  
— Как процесс, конечно. У каждого вдоха есть смысл — поддерживать жизнь. Каждое движение призвано отдалить неподвижность смерти, ну и тому подобное.  
— Смысл жизни в том, чтобы просто жить? — Шулерство какое-то.  
— Не просто, а реализуя своё, м-м, ну, скажем, предназначение. Звучит пафосно, но суть простая: это то, что делает тебя безусловно счастливым. Для кого-то — помогать нуждающимся, для кого-то — вкусно готовить, а для меня вообще книжки читать.  
Тут я задумался. Что же делает безусловно счастливым меня? Программирование? Женщины? Покатушки?  
— Приключения! — само собой вырвалось нужное слово. — Так что, мой смысл жизни — вечное шило в заднице?  
— Ты же герой, — в голосе Тима не было и тени сарказма. — А герои не могут без приключений.  
— О да, — я потёр почти зажившую скулу. — И поэтому шляются по тёмным улицам в час, когда силы гопоты властвуют безраздельно.  
— Так это была не леди в беде?  
— Нет, это была обычная глупость. А что, болтают про леди?  
— По-моему, да. Я краем уха слышал, как ребята из веба в курилке обсуждали.  
— Работы им мало, — проворчал я. Апатия растворилась без остатка — всего-то надо было поговорить пять минут с правильным собеседником.  
— Теперь лучше? — без явной надобности подув на кофе, спросил Тим.  
— Ага, спасибо, — от души поблагодарил я. — Кстати, ты действительно видишь своё предназначение в том, чтобы читать книжки?  
— Частично.  
— А ещё в чём?  
— Стараться, чтобы написанное в этих книгах приносило людям реальную пользу.  
— Прекрасное предназначение, — очень честно и серьёзно сказал я. У Тима предательски порозовели скулы, и он отвернулся к окну. А я снова почувствовал себя беспричинным параноиком: ну, сон, ну, разделённый, ну и подумаешь. Как будто нас можно против воли запихнуть в одну койку.  
— Слушай, ты сейчас сильно загружен? — решился я.  
Тим вскинул на меня глаза: — В принципе, нет.  
— Тогда давай в понедельник я попробую тебе объяснить наши с Васей беды. Вдруг ты заметишь то, что мы упускаем.  
Тим точно не хотел этого показывать, но мягкое сияние удовольствия пробивалось сквозь любые маски, как солнечный свет сквозь щели в ставнях.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он, и у меня появилась твёрдая уверенность, что сегодняшний день всё-таки прошёл не зря.

Вечером вместо того, чтобы после ужина бродить по нитям всемирной паутины, я полез в тумбочку и достал из её недр когда-то до дыр зачитанный томик «Таинственного острова». Пробежал глазами одну страницу, потом вторую, потом заварил себе чая и с кружкой ушёл читать на диван, чтобы точно, как в детстве, глубокой ночью уснуть в обнимку с книгой. И до самого края сна без сновидений мне слышался знакомый голос, вслед за мной выразительно читавший порыжевшие типографские строчки.

***

Половину понедельника мы с Тимом провели сосредоточенно вглядываясь в мой монитор, без кофе и перекуров. Вася Щёлок составить нам компанию отказался, мотивируя тем, что о программировании в четыре руки он ещё слыхал, но про шесть рук не сказано ни в одной модной методологии. Тем не менее к нашему обсуждению он прислушивался и время от времени вставлял полезные замечания.  
Перед обедом я всерьёз стал подумывать о том, чтобы отчаяться. Идеи закончились, а пялиться на код без идей — только зрение портить.  
— Андрей, скажи, — Тим ткнул курсором в строчку на экране. — Вот тут ты присваиваешь счётчику значение из глобальной константы. Это нормально, что одна из них знаковая, а вторая нет*?  
— Что? — я вперился в код. — Где? О, бля-я-я…  
— Ну ты даёшь, Андрюша, — осуждающе покачал головой Вася.  
— Отстаньте, Василий, — огрызнулся я. — Как будто не я с этим говном неделю парюсь.  
— В том-то и дело, что не только ты.  
Эту фразу я уже пропустил мимо ушей, стремительно правя код. Пробормотал: — Блин, такая мелочь, и такой геморрой, — на что вставший со стула Тим заметил: — Так всегда бывает. Эффект лавины.  
— Угу, — промычал я и, наконец, спохватился: — Спасибо! С меня коньяк.  
— Да не за что, — отмахнулся Тим. — Мне тоже было интересно разобраться.

Система заработала стабильно. Вернее, всё выглядело, будто система работает стабильно — говорить об этом наверняка можно было только после того, как она пройдёт через интеграционный тест. Который времени занимал до фига, однако человеческого присутствия не требовал, так что я оставил компьютер шуршать, а сам отправился обедать.  
В комнате отдыха Тим навёрстывал упущенную за напряжённое утро дозу латте. Отлично, мне как раз нужно было закрыть с ним один вопрос.  
— Не возражаешь против компании?  
Тим отрицательно покачал головой. Я скопировал его позу, прислонившись к противоположному ребру оконного проёма, и продолжил: — Кстати, про коньяк я серьёзно говорил. Хрен его знает, сколько бы ещё мы с Васей эту бабуйню искали.  
— Мне просто повезло, — отказался от заслуги Тим. — Давай считать, будто я всего лишь вернул тебе часть своих долгов, хорошо?  
— А если не коньяк? — по неясной мне самому причине отступить я не мог. — Как насчёт лучшей в городе «Маргариты», м?  
Мы с Тимом недолго поиграли в гляделки, и он сдался: — Хорошо, но только не сегодня, ладно? Мне надо найти, с кем можно оставить Белку.  
— Без проблем, — я поднял раскрытые ладони. — В любой день, когда скажешь. Я до конца недели человек вольный.  
— А как же твоя невеста? — удивило Тима мнимое противоречие.  
— Она в фитнес-туре на Бали. И формально она всё ещё не невеста.  
— Ясно.  
Бес любопытства подталкивал меня спросить о том, как у Тима дела с Ольгой, однако я не поддался соблазну. Мы и так знаем друг о друге чересчур много личного.

С ответом Тим затянул аж до четверга.  
— Скажи, ты не передумал по поводу «Маргариты»? — спросил он, когда мы оба выбрались на перекур.  
Я наградил его говорящим взглядом.  
— Понятно. В общем, я нашёл того, кто завтра сможет присмотреть за Белкой. Так нормально будет?  
— Конечно, нормально. Как раз столик заранее закажу.  
— Только есть один момент, — Тим замялся, и я попробовал угадать: — Раздельный счёт? Не вопрос: на всё, кроме «Маргариты».  
Глюки глюками, паранойя паранойей, но мне нравилось, когда Тим вот так улыбался: глазами и самым краешком губ.  
— Ты настоящий мастер компромиссов.  
— Дипломатия — полезный навык для героя, — с умным видом подтвердил я. — Стараюсь развивать.  
— У тебя отлично получается.  
— Благодарю.  
Это ощущение — что вот сейчас каждый из нас в точности на своём месте — было родом из майского сна. Однако я беспечно решил не портить нервы лишней рефлексией: надоело дёргаться по самому крошечному поводу. И вообще, имею я право хотя бы на один нескучный вечер за последние две недели?

Пиццерия оказалась забита под завязку.  
— Что будешь себе заказывать? — спросил Тим, когда мы шумно плюхнулись за наш столик.  
— «Маргариту». Вдруг проникнусь её лаконичностью?  
— Осторожнее с экспериментами, — не без лукавства предупредил Тим, и не зря.  
«Маргарита» была прекрасна. Тим беззвучно посмеивался над тем, с каким аппетитом я уплетаю кусок за куском, и добродушно предлагал поделиться своей. Я же, естественно, гордо заявлял, что герои товарищей не объедают, да и кухня может ещё приготовить. А если останется лишнее, то отнесём Белке гостинец — пусть приобщается к классике итальянской кухни. Кстати о птичках, с кем она сейчас?  
— Через подъезд от моего живёт семья, которая занимается волонтёрством. У них всегда кто-то на передержке: кошки, собаки. Я подошёл, объяснил ситуацию, и они согласились взять Белку на несколько часов.  
— Их твоя соседка сдала?  
— Да, тёть-Шура. Я всю голову сломал, пока не догадался с ней посоветоваться.  
Всё-таки странно говорить о человеке, которого в реальности ни разу не видел, как о хорошо знакомом. Я поторопился запить нервирующую мысль добрым глотком кьянти. Сегодня выходной и у моей рефлексии тоже.  
Между тем, разговор тёк полноводной рекой. Я травил байки из жизни джиперов с таким вдохновением, будто снова собирался звать Тима в штурманы, а он слушал с вниманием и подлинным интересом. Однако настал момент, когда мой фонтан красноречия пришлось временно заткнуть: благодарному слушателю потребовалось ненадолго отлучиться. Я воспользовался перерывом, чтобы заказать ещё одну «Маргариту», и впервые за вечер обратил внимание на играющую в зале музыку. Медленная мелодия была красивой, пели вроде бы по-русски, однако из-за шума голосов смысл разбирался с трудом. Кажется, что-то про любовь — впрочем, про неё поют в девяносто девяти процентах случаев. Тут вернулся Тим, и музыкальная пауза закончилась.  
— По-моему, я сегодня слишком много болтаю, — я пригубил вино. — Что новенького на философском фронте?  
— Да я сейчас больше старенькое перечитываю, — Тим взял свой нетронутый бокал, но так и не отпил из него. — Вот, допустим, про «путешествие героя». Рассказать?  
— Рассказывай, — я расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. Тема, конечно, была щекотливая, однако желание послушать рассказчика, щедро сдобренное кьянти, перевесило.  
— Так вот, «путешествие» — сюжет глобальный. Он встречается в мифах и сказках практически всех народов, от севера до юга и от востока до запада, то есть вшит в коллективное бессознательное. Поэтому говорить о том, что в современном мире эти детские басенки давно неактуальны, как минимум глупо. На них перестали акцентировать внимание, однако те же «Звёздные войны» — типичное «путешествие героя», — Тим вернул бокал на стол. — Что до собственно героя, то он не просто тот, кто побеждает чудовище и освобождает принцессу. Если копнуть глубже, то это человек, способный выйти за рамки обыденности и, пройдя испытания, принести остальным что-то новое. Подтолкнуть их вперёд или спасти — впрочем, часто это одно и тоже. Герой перекраивает существующее, однако прежде перекраивается сам — в путешествии.  
Тим говорил дальше: про зов, про стража порога, про помощников, испытания, встречу с богиней, апофеоз, возвращение, — и под каждый пункт я находил эпизод из приснившегося мне путешествия в лимб. Получается, Дрейк действительно был необычным человеком и, наверное, заслужил по-своему счастливый, пускай и нетрадиционный, финал. Я поймал себя на том, что чуть-чуть, но завидую ему, потому как сам вряд ли бы так смог. Хотя, если бы опасность грозила Анне…  
— Вот и выходит, что из путешествия возвращается совсем другой человек, с другим, более глубоким, пониманием ценностей жизни. Иногда мифы трактуют перемены буквально, и Пенелопа, например, не узнаёт Одиссея. Помнишь этот эпизод?  
— Кажется, припоминаю, — я покрутил бокал за ножку. — Знаешь, ты сейчас фактически приключение Дрейка в лимбе пересказал.  
— «Сновидение — это персонифицированный миф, а миф — это деперсонифицированное сновидение», — явно процитировал Тим.  
— Угу, и уши дедушек Юнга с Фрейдом торчат из всех щелей.  
— Всё-таки не любишь отцов глубинной психологии?  
— Всё-таки не люблю. Как начинаешь читать их теории, так сразу же чувствуешь себя поганым извращенцем.  
— Но ведь, вообще говоря, по многим пунктам понятие нормы — штука весьма условная, — заметил Тим, отводя глаза в сторону. — Хотя я, конечно, понимаю, отчего за него так ожесточённо цепляются.  
— Да? И отчего же?  
— Это самая простая и доступная психологическая опора, — Тим почти неслышно вздохнул и снова посмотрел на меня: — Но я другое хотел сказать: задача психоанализа не в том, чтобы показать, насколько ты извращенец. Психоанализ призван познакомить и примирить тебя с тем, что живёт в подсознании абсолютно каждого человека, чтобы потом ты мог налегке двигаться дальше. Вот. А вообще, время моей свободы от обязанностей собаковладельца уже почти закончилось.  
— Жаль, — я жестом попросил у пробегавшей мимо официантки счёт. — Ладно, сейчас вызову такси поприличнее.  
Мы расплатились за вино и пиццу, и в ожидании машины вышли на крыльцо. А на улице, оказывается, всё это время шёл снег — первый и деликатный. Он легчайшим покрывалом ложился на газоны, деревья, дома, оставляя чернеть один лишь мокрый асфальт. Мы зачаровано смотрели из-под навеса на медленный вальс снежинок, и наконец Тим вполголоса сказал: — Спасибо. Мне на самом деле очень хотелось узнать, каково бы это было по-настоящему.  
— Пожалуйста, — хотел бы я пообещать, что этот раз не последний, но послезавтра прилетала Анна, и жизнь моя снова возвращалась к обычному ритму. — Хороший получился вечер.  
— Да.  
Подъехало такси. В салоне, против обыкновения, не воняло ароматическими подвесками, и музыка играла на грани слышимости. Сначала мы отвезли Тима, а потом уже через весь город поехали в мои новостройки. Чтобы скрасить дорогу, я попросил водителя прибавить звук.

_Тише, души на крыше медленно дышат перед прыжком._  
_Слышу все Твои мысли, то, что нам близко, всё кувырком._  
_Как проще сказать, не растерять, не разорвать?_  
_Мы здесь на века, словно река, словно слова молитвы._

Надо же, та самая песня из пиццерии, да ещё и «Би-2». В первый раз у них такое слышу.

_Всё, кроме любви, вся наша жизнь так далеко._  
_Я, я — не один, но без Тебя просто никто._

«— Бабочка-философ, скажи, что такое любовь?  
— Бог».  
Я закрыл глаза. Весь этот вечер, и снег, и песня — словно продолжение сна. Пожалуй, именно поэтому так светло и спокойно на душе, вот только что будет завтра? А, неважно. Важно то, что есть сейчас. Снег. Свет. Счастье.

***

Летняя послеобеденная сиеста, когда выское июльское солнце заливает палящим светом сады и огороды, — дело святое. Белка, вывалив язык, осталась валяться в прозрачной тени яблонь, а мы с Тимом перебрались тюленить в прохладу дачного домика. Ширины полуторной, крепко сбитой из досок кровати как раз хватало, чтобы удобно разместиться вдвоём. Тим спал; его дыхание было глубоким и мерным, и я в чуткой полудрёме вслушивался в ритм вдохов и выдохов: здесь ли? не ушёл ли бродить по чужим полудённым грёзам? Загривок Тима пах пылью и мятой травой, и я воображал, будто точно так же пахнут солнечные зайчики, пробирающиеся в комнату через неплотно задёрнутые занавески. В ленивой, густо-медовой тишине вообще очень легко воображались всякие глупости. Например, как Тим зашевелится, просыпаясь, и повернётся в моих объятиях. Как дрогнут пушистые светлые ресницы, открывая миру неуловимую прозелень глаз, и какой сладкой будет сонная улыбка. Да, я по уши влюблённый романтичный придурок — на тридцать лохматом году жизни — ну и пусть. Не всё же быть прожжённым циником.  
Тим счастливо вздохнул, разворачиваясь. Открыл глаза, улыбнулся — мои фантазии были лишь бледным отблеском лучистого сияния этой улыбки — и шёпотом спросил: — Что?  
— Ты, — выдохнул я, накрывая его губы своими. Нектар и амброзия, как любят петь служители Эрато, не подозревая о том, что иногда их эпитеты прозаически правдивы.  
Потом сладость сменилась солью; под моими губами бешено пульсировала голубоватая жилка на шее Тима. Чуть ниже и левее её было особенное место, которое обязательно следовало прикусить — и тогда Тим беззащитно всхлипывал «Ах!». Ещё одно такое место находилось у него на внутренней стороне правого бедра — я как-то задался целью составить подробную карту его тела и, по-моему, открыл много нового для нас обоих. Сейчас мне тоже хотелось чего-то вдумчивого и неспешного, тягучего, как расплавленный уличный воздух.  
— Не будем спешить?  
— Если удержишься.  
Я замер в нерешительности: правильно ли я понял?  
— Предлагаешь повторить наш последний опыт?  
— Почему нет?  
Потому что это больно, хотел сказать я, но не сказал.  
— Смазка…  
— Всё в тумбочке.  
Фантастически предусмотрительный человек.

Пускай этот раз был не первым, я всё равно волновался, как подросток, и поэтому медлил, сколько мог. Бережно растягивал Тима пальцами, не забывая уделять внимание то чувствительным горошинам сосков, то напряжённому члену. Тим с удовольствием возвращал мне ласки, однако старался не подводить к грани слишком близко — помнил, насколько быстро закончился наш прошлый эксперимент. Но наступил момент, когда я поймал в его полуночном взгляде короткое «Пора», и медлить стало некуда.  
Он был восхитительно, сладостно узким, и даже смазка здесь мало чем помогала. Забывая дышать, я вошёл в него на всю длину и остановился, пережидая острый предоргазменный спазм. Что за наваждение: я столько раз занимался анальным сексом с самыми разными парнёршами, однако такого кайфа просто оттого, что я внутри, не испытывал никогда.  
А вот Тиму сейчас было не до удовольствия. Я чувствовал, как он старается расслабиться, привыкнуть ко мне, и помогал ему в этом, чем мог: прикосновениями, поцелуями, жарким шёпотом о том, какой он горячий и тесный внутри, как я люблю его и как благодарен за то, что он разрешает мне делать с собой такое. Наконец напряжение ослабило тиски, и Тим хрипло выдохнул «Продолжай». Тогда я собрал в кулак всю свою выдержку и начал двигаться. Нам обоим хватало лёгких покачиваний, но даже так я продержался позорно мало.  
— Сейчас, — пробормотал я Тиму. Он резко кивнул, и мои последние фрикции вышли чудесно размашистыми.  
Молния невыносимого блаженства, от крестца до темени. Белая вспышка под крепко зажмуренными веками. Улыбка Бога, от которой я, поражённый, застыл на стыке сна и яви. Потом качнулся, теряя равновесие, в панике хватаясь за ткань сновидения, но она расползлась под моими пальцами, как гнилая ветошь. И я проснулся, ярко помня своё безумное желание остаться на той стороне навсегда.

***

Спать днём — дурное занятие. Мало того, что голову после него разламывает похлеще, чем с бодуна, так ещё и снится такое, что после хоть в петлю лезь. Я закрыл глаза и громко, внятно выматерился самым отборным матом, который только знал. А потом встал с дивана и пошёл устраивать себе ледяной душ, чтобы усмирить возбуждённую до предела плоть: грёбаная физиология срать хотела на естественное отвращение разума.  
Почему я? Что со мной не так, отчего мне нельзя жить жизнью обычного человека? И как быть теперь? Занести алкоголь и пиццу в список пищевых табу, сменить паспорт, место работы, профессию, город, страну? Или просто попросить Тима написать заявление? Хотя, если мы поделили этот сон на двоих, то и просить не придётся.  
Окончательно закоченев, я вылез из душа. «Надо что-то делать», — билась в клетке черепной коробке птица-мысль. Не пить, потому что это хреново помогает. Не прыгать с крыши, не покупать билеты на ближайший рейс до Индии, чтобы найти в Варанаси старика-йогина и как следует набить ему морду. Я покружил по квартире и вдруг наткнулся взглядом на лежавший на тумбочке ключ зажигания. Скривил рот в злой насмешке — о да, кто же не любит быстрой езды в психованных чувствах! — и стал одеваться.

«Патриот» не гоночная машина, однако сто сорок я на нём сделал. На автобане, конечно, — мой инстинкт самосохранения ещё не настолько атрофировался, чтобы на таких скоростях летать по городу. Езда на пределе автомобиля требовала полной сосредоточенности, и самоедский внутренний голос временно заткнулся. На одной из развязок я ушёл с хайвея на обычную двухполоску, а потом и вовсе свернул на просёлки. Я хотел пустоты и пространства, и убранные поля были именно тем местом, где вдоволь было и того, и другого.  
Солнце коснулось золотым краем огненного горизонта, когда я остановил машину на обрыве высокого холма. Вышел на свежий воздух — ух, морозно! — достал сигареты и жадно закурил. Первый ясный день за много недель — и так бездарно прожит. Я выпустил в закат густой клуб дыма. Забавно, я почти ненавижу себя, однако не могу плохо думать о Тиме. Причём не из-за каких-то моральных соображений, а просто потому, что у меня напрочь отключена эта опция. Зато опция «защищать» выкручена на максимум: я-то справлюсь с чем угодно, но вот Тима трогать не вздумайте. Ему и так досталось, что в снах, что в наяву.  
Это ни в одном месте нельзя было считать нормальным.  
Ну хорошо, выплюнул я в догорающий небесный костёр. Хорошо, я признаю. Я бы мог. В других — мы знаем каких — обстоятельствах, но — я настаиваю — только с этим конкретным человеком. Тем не менее, сейчас, в этой реальности, мне этого не нужно. Совсем, ни при каких условиях.  
И поэтому я изо всех сил не хотел просыпаться?  
Я поморщился: да нет, скорее уж потому, что знал, каким геморроем обернётся для меня бодрствование.  
Хорошо, а просто общаться я бы хотел? Если бы не было снов, хотел бы я таскать Тима по едальням или заваливаться к нему в гости? Слушать его заумные рассказы и самому болтать обо всём, что в голову взбредёт? На выходных брать их с Белкой в охапку и выезжать на природу? Хотел бы я, чтобы мне всегда улыбалось моё личное, персональное солнце?  
Кажется, кто-то совсем забыл об Анне. Да и об Ольге, раз уж на то пошло. Как вписать их в нарисованную идиллию из двух приятелей и собаки? И, самое главное, чего хотел бы сам Тим?  
«Неодиночества».  
Забытая сигарета погасла у меня в пальцах. Я аккуратно спрятал её в пачку и запрокинул лицо к густо-синему небу, на котором уже загорались искорки звёзд. Такое чувство, словно я пытаюсь объединить два параллельных мира, не желая терять ни один из них. Но согласно теориям, части мультиверсума обречены существовать порознь, так что мне надо выбирать. Или нам, если Тим тоже задремал сегодня днём. Я вынул из кармана смартфон, нерешительно покачал в ладони. Ладно, не сделаешь — не узнаешь.  
— Привет, не занят?  
— Привет, — голос Тима звучал спокойно и естественно, — нет, не занят.  
— Тогда скажи, — я опять посмотрел в небо, где звёзд заметно прибавилось, — что ты думаешь о теории мультиверсума?  
Пожалуй, Тим был единственным на всём свете человеком, который мог ни капли не удивиться тому, что поздним вечером субботы ему звонит совершенно трезвый коллега и задаёт настолько странные вопросы.  
— Ну, математическим аппаратом я не владею, так что говорить о её строгой обоснованности не буду. Она просто кажется мне верной. Мироздание как совокупность всего, что только может быть; квантовая частица, пребывающая во всех состояниях сразу, но с разной вероятностью — по-моему, захватывающе красиво.  
— Единство бесконечно большого и бесконечно малого, — я бездумно следил глазами за светлячком-спутником, ползущим по тёмному небосклону. — Да, тебе должно нравиться.  
— И хотя моё тело может находиться только в текущей, наиболее вероятной реальности, дух пронизывает их все, объединяя всех моих двойников, — тихо добавил Тим. — Это… поддерживает.  
— Знать, что у какой-то из версий тебя жизнь складывается лучше?  
— Да, причём, возможно, и не одной. А раз душа наша едина, то я тоже получаюсь причастным.  
— Тим, ты философ-романтик.  
— Наверное. Но, боюсь, это неисправимо.  
— Это и не нужно исправлять, — мой вздох материализовался лёгким облачком пара. — Скажи, ты когда-нибудь выбирался поздней осенью в поля, чтобы посмотреть на звёзды?  
— Осенью нет, а летом, на даче, частенько.  
— Хочешь сравнить впечатления? Я могу подъехать минут через сорок, и махнём за город.  
В динамике наступила тишина.  
— Давай.  
И никаких условий.  
— У тебя есть термос? А то я за своим не успею домой заскочить, — Впрочем, мы можем разогреть воду в котелке на газовой горелке: набор выживальщика лежит у меня в машине всегда.  
— Найду. Чёрный чай?  
— Ага, можно даже без сахара.  
— И ещё у меня есть печенье, — тут Тим чуточку замялся. — Правда, самодельное, но вполне съедобное. Я проверял.  
— Ты умеешь печь печенье? — а в глюке про это ни полслова не было.  
— Только самое простое и когда совсем припрёт. Так как, брать?  
— Конечно! Это ж такой эксклюзив.  
— Договорились, — Тим явно был польщён. — Сорок минут?  
— Или быстрее, — я отлепился от капота. — Я наберу, когда тебе выходить.  
— Ясно, жду, — и он повесил трубку.  
Плохо гнущимися от холода пальцами я запихал смартфон в нагрудный карман куртки и забрался в напрочь остывший салон. Ничего, сейчас печку накрутим и по трассе притопим. Эх, забыл Тима предупредить, чтобы одевался потеплее, ну да ладно. Буду перезванивать — скажу.

Я никогда не считал, будто с возрастом становлюсь мудрее, однако кое-что за три с гаком десятка лет всё-таки для себя вынес. Например, что проблему двоих надо решать вдвоём, иначе можно таких дел наворотить — не расхлебаешь. Конечно, я отдавал себе отчёт: мой поздний звонок был очередным выбором на перепутье. И больше всего хотел бы знать, куда именно я теперь иду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В программировании выделяют знаковые и беззнаковые целочисленные типы данных. Как видно из названия, знаковые предназначены для хранения как положительных, так и отрицательных значений, а беззнаковые — чисел, не меньше нуля.  
> Беззнаковые типы данных, в отличие от соответствующих знаковых, имеют в два раза больший диапазон из-за того, что в знаковых типах первый бит указывает на знак числа: 1 — отрицательное, 0 — положительное.


	5. (пломбир в вафельном стаканчике)

— Слушай, если честно, ты сильно удивился моему звонку?  
Будь благословен полумрак автомобильного салона, и будь прокляты дневные сны. Так неловко я, пожалуй, ещё ни разу себя не чувствовал.  
— Хороший вопрос. Тому, что тебя заинтересовал мультиверсум, — да, удивился. А вот тому, что позвонил… Наверное, нет.  
Если Тим и замечал моё состояние, то деликатно не акцентировал на нём внимание.  
— Почему? Тебе по выходным часто звонят коллеги?  
Всё, пора брать язык под контроль. Каким боком меня касается, кто и когда ему звонит?  
— Ну, с недавних пор мне если и звонят, то спамеры, — сознался Тим. — Так что думаю, это от того сна осталось, на уровне подсознания.  
Мы как раз выруливали по развязке на автобан, поэтому моё невыразительное «Ясно» должно было звучать естественно.  
— Вообще, идея правдоподобная, — продолжил Тим. — Мне, допустим, только сейчас пришло в голову, что тебе не откуда было узнать, в какой квартире я живу.  
— Ну, я мог по соседям пробежаться, поспрашивать. Хотя, меня тоже не удивило, что ты знаешь, сколько сахара сыпать в мой кофе. Подлая всё-таки штука, эти сны.  
В последней фразе было слишком много злости для такой малости, и Тим оставил размышления вслух. Больше в дороге мы не разговаривали.

Я привёз нас ровно на то место, с которого провожал закатное солнце. Запорошенное звёздной пылью небо не имело дна, отчего чуточку перехватывало горло. Как в детстве, когда выводишь в «полусолнце» скрипучие качели. На гулкой от мороза земле лежала тончайшая изморозь, и тепло дыхания застывало в стеклянном воздухе облачками новых галактик.  
Очарованные, мы с Тимом долго стояли у обрыва, а затем я вернулся к машине готовить чай. Было лень доставать из багажника походный столик, так что я организовал чаепитие прямо на капоте «Патриота». Хотел уже звать Тима, но он и сам почувствовал, что пора возвращаться на землю из звёздных далей. Подошёл к машине, с благодарным «Спасибо» взял у меня из рук кружку и сказал так, как делятся самым сокровенным: — Знаешь, быть живым — это просто невозможное счастье.  
Весь разговор, над которым я заставлял себя думать, пока занимался чаем, потерял свою важность.  
— Ты до сих пор так ярко помнишь?  
— Помню не совсем верное слово. Это больше похоже на выжженное в памяти клеймо.  
Или на бабочку-шрам на не моём запястье.  
— Но ты бы хотел забыть?  
— Нет, — без раздумий ответил Тим. — Мало что заставляет настолько ценить жизнь, как память о смерти. И потом, рука об руку с теми воспоминаниями идёт моя благодарность тебе, а её я забывать не хочу ни при каких условиях.  
Да нет, не мне, с горечью подумал я. Это Дрейк был героем; у меня же — одни глюки, психи и бесполезная рефлексия.  
— Ты ведь хотел о чём-то поговорить? — Тим грел ладони о кружку, не глядя в мою сторону. Он ждал плохого, но всё-таки первым начал этот разговор.  
— Хотел, — я поднял глаза к небу, словно на нём могли быть написаны правильные слова. — О снах. Скажи, тебе больше ничего не снилось? Ну, из той части мультиверсума?  
— А, так вот откуда он взялся. Нет, больше ничего. А тебе, выходит, снилось?  
— Угу, блин. Слушай, ты, случаем, не думал, что будешь делать, если вдруг приснится? — я запнулся, подбирая эвфемизм. — Что-нибудь, м-м, чересчур откровенное?  
— Чересчур? А. Понял. Н-ну, если только мне, то пускай снится.  
— Тебе что, серьёзно по фигу?.. — я проглотил окончание «…с кем?». Вот чёрт, неужели эта часть глюка — правда?  
— Понимаешь, — сгорбившийся над кружкой Тим говорил очень тихо, — я никогда не придавал значения телесному. Мой практический опыт чрезвычайно скуден, но и каких-то строгих табу у меня тоже нет. Если всё добровольно — а я уверен, что в той части мультиверсума это именно так, — то откровенность снов вряд ли меня заденет.  
— И ты уверен, что после сможешь нормально со мной общаться?  
— Почему нет? Сны — химеры, пока их видит только один из нас.  
Я бросил на него угрюмый взгляд. Вот именно, что пока. Как нам быть, если следующий сон мы разделим на двоих? Существует ли возможность избежать предсказанного? Существуют ли какие-нибудь превентивные меры?  
— Я честно не знаю, как мне не сниться тебе, — грустно сказал Тим. Словно мысли подслушал.  
— Я знаю, что ты не знаешь, — вздохнул я. Глупо было надеяться на чудо. — Тебе горячего из термоса добавить?  
Тим поспешно отхлебнул чая, проверяя температуру.  
— Да, можно.  
Я разлил нам добавку и наконец-то попробовал печенье: — Хм, а очень даже годно получилось.  
— Да ну, — усомнился Тим. — У тётушки оно намного вкуснее выходило.  
— Как говорит Вася Щёлок, не пробовал, поэтому сравнивать не возьмусь. Мне и твоё нравится.  
— Я рад, — и это была не пустая вежливость, Тима действительно порадовал мой простецкий комплимент.  
Какое-то время мы пили чай с печеньем в тишине, а потом Тим сказал: — Всё, что я могу придумать, это уговор: если нам снится общий сон, то на утро я исчезаю из города.  
— Куда? — скептически покосился я в сторону его тёмного силуэта. — В Ришикеш или Варанаси?  
— Какая разница? Главное, мы больше никогда не увидимся.  
Я издал коронное Щёлоковское фырканье.  
— «Песню о вещем Олеге» помнишь?  
— Помню, — совсем поник Тим. — Но убегать — одна немногих вещей, которые я умею делать хорошо, и альтернатив у меня нет.  
— Зато у меня есть, — я залпом допил чай и веско поставил кружку на капот. Кажется, сейчас я истинно геройским жестом сожгу себе все мосты к отступлению. — Что бы там кому не приснилось, бегать от этого мы не будем.  
— А что тогда будем?  
— Ну, например, разговаривать. Под чай и твоё печенье. Согласен?  
— Согласен, — Кружка Тима заняла место рядом с моей. — Спасибо.  
— За то, что тебе не придётся держать под кроватью тревожный чемодан?  
— За то, что не идёшь по лёгкому пути.  
— Ну так, — я картинно приосанился. — Герой я, или где?  
В темноте было толком не разобрать, но Тим наверняка улыбнулся.  
— Возвращаемся? — спросил он.  
— Да, время уже, наверное, за полночь.  
Мой внутренний хронометр меня не подвёл: когда «Патриот» съехал с холма на просёлочную дорогу, радио пиликнуло час ночи воскресенья.

Вроде бы ни до чего конкретного не договорились, а с души всё равно отлегло. Даже сон вспоминался более-менее спокойно, будто краем глаза увиденная порнушка. К тому же я напомнил себе, что сегодня прилетает Анна — моё универсальное лекарство от любых вымороченных глюков. Нет причин оставаться в мрачном настроении дальше.  
Мы выбрались на ярко освещённый автобан, и я добавил газу.  
— Кстати, Тим, что там у вас с Ольгой?  
— Клуб любителей эзотерического чтения.  
— Это-то понятно. Кроме клуба что?  
— Ничего.  
Я задумчиво пожевал губу: лезть, не лезть?  
— Помощь эксперта не нужна?  
— Боюсь, мне помогать бесполезно, — после паузы ответил Тим. — Я ужасно играю в социальные игры.  
— Да не надо ни во что играть. Просто предложи сделать выездное заседание вашего клуба в каком-нибудь тихом кафе. Подари ей розочку… а, чёрт, она же не любит срезанные цветы. Хм.  
— Алоэ в горшке? — Тим внёс альтернативное предложение без намёка на улыбку.  
— С ним таскаться потом неудобно, и выглядит как-то странно, — тут я понял, что это, вообще-то, была шутка. — Я, между прочим, серьёзно советую.  
— А я серьёзно повторяю: бесполезно. Только испорчу то, что есть.  
— Ну, как знаешь, — немного обиделся я. — Хотя, погоди. У тебя же теперь имеется универсальный ключ к женскому сердцу — Белка. Достаточно просто познакомить с ней Ольгу, и тебе простятся любые косяки.  
Тим с шутливым осуждением покачал головой: — Чертовски коварно.  
— Чертовски действенно, ты хотел сказать? — Мы въехали в город. — Я, конечно, ни на чём не настаиваю, но ты подумай как следует, ладно?  
Ответом мне стала та разновидность тишины, которая появлялась всегда, когда Тим не хотел ни соглашаться со мной, ни спорить дальше. Упрямец.

***

Вечером я благополучно встретил Анну в аэропорту. Самолёт прилетел минута в минуту, багаж — чемодан размером со свою хозяйку — появился на ленте одним из первых, однако мы всё равно задержались в зале ожидания: девочкам надо было попрощаться.  
— Ну, что тут новенького? — первым делом спросила Анна, наконец-то выбравшись из объятий не желавших с нею расставаться участниц тура.  
— Всё по-старому, — я галантно предложил даме руку, и она не стала отказываться. — Погода дрянь — единственный солнечный день вчера был, — на дорогах мудаки, светает поздно, темнеет рано. Лучше расскажи, как у тебя всё прошло?  
— Просто прекрасно! — в голосе Анны прозвучало неподдельное воодушевление. — Сил и нервов, конечно, потребовалось немало, но когда ты видишь, как от твоих усилий люди на глазах становятся счастливее, — это так здорово! Поэтому знаешь, что я решила, пока летела обратно?  
— Что?  
— Весной непременно организую ещё один тур. Куда-нибудь поближе: в Дахаб или Каппадокию, но организую.  
— Ну, я рад, что тебе это дело оказалось настолько по душе, — я вспомнил Тимовы рассуждения о предназначении. Может, Анна, сама того не зная, нашла смысл своей жизни? Делать других счастливее, устраивая для них фитнес-туры. Намного привлекательнее, чем вечно искать приключения на свою вторую голову.

На крыльце аэропорта Анна спросила: — А ты не хочешь составить мне компанию в следующий раз?  
— В качестве грубой мужской силы? — я скатил по пандусу её монструозный чемодан.  
— В качестве стимула для моих девочек. Знаешь, сколько они о тебе расспрашивали?  
— И что, ты ни чуточки не будешь ревновать? — испытующе прищурился я.  
— Ревность — удел слабых и неуверенных, — не без высокомерия ответила Анна.  
— Ну-ну, — с крайним скептицизмом пробормотал я себе под нос. Когда-то, на другой стороне мультиверсума, Дрейк тоже так думал.

Машин на дорогах было не протолкнуться.  
— И куда им всем приспичило вечером воскресенья? — ворчал я, с черепашьей скоростью плетясь в плотном потоке.  
— Представь, что ты в Индии, — предложила Анна. Она расслабленно полулежала в пассажирском кресле и, кажется, вполне наслаждалась поездкой.  
— Нет уж, в Индии хуже, — не согласился я. — Там каждый ещё и сигналит.  
На радиостанции поставили рекламный блок, и я переключил магнитолу на другую волну.

_День в солнечном огне, в суете,_  
_Погас, сделав нецветным кино,_  
_Ты прошептала мне в темноте,_  
_И я почти поверил, но…_

— О, песенка Одиссея, — вспомнил я свою старую ассоциацию.  
— Почему Одиссея? — удивилась Анна. — По-моему, обычного курортника, у которого вместе с отпуском подошёл к концу пляжный роман.  
— Тоже похоже, — не захотел спорить я. — Пусть это будет песня, с которой Одиссей покидает остров Огигию после семи лет шикарного курорта.  
Анна фыркнула: — Скорее уж после семи лет нытья о жене и доме. И за что только Калипсо его терпела столько времени?  
— За героический профиль? — предположил я.  
— Или за хороший секс, который не зависит от степени тоски по родине, — Анна прикрыла зевок ладошкой. — Всё, глаза уже слипаются.  
— Не спала в самолёте?  
— Дремала чуть-чуть. Ты же знаешь, там не особенно поспишь.  
— Потерпи, — «Патриот» наконец-то вырвался из пробки, — десять минут, и ты дома.  
— Отлично, — устало улыбнулась мне любимая. — Как же я рада, что у тебя получилось меня встретить.  
Я тоже был рад, однако ещё сильнее бы радовался, если бы сейчас вёз её не к ней, а к себе домой. Две недели целибата — это достаточно долго.

В тот вечер я ограничился нежным поцелуем на прощание, рассчитывая через сутки сполна возместить вынужденное воздержание. Увы и ах, стоило Анне вернуться, как её буквально завалило разнообразными предложениями по основной работе. Так что и понедельник, и вторник мы общались исключительно по телефону. Я уже начал тихо звереть, но вечером среды любимая наконец позвала меня в гости. До этого всегда она ночевала у меня, не наоборот, и приглашение, пожалуй, стоило рассматривать, как очередное упрочнение наших отношений. Однако, каюсь, я больше воодушевился самим фактом скорой встречи, чем её возможными значениями.

Я принёс Анне букетище её любимых лилий, смирившись с их жуткой вонючестью. Анна, в свою очередь, приготовила говяжьи стейки, хотя считала красное мясо слишком тяжёлой пищей для ужина. Вышло у неё, как всегда, великолепно, но поскольку мой голод был иного свойства, я наслаждался не столько вкусом еды, сколько упражнением фантазии по раздеванию взглядом очаровательной сотрапезницы. Не удивительно, что до десерта мы так и не добрались.  
Это был отличный секс. Высший балл, без натяжек. Во время передышки, оглаживая роскошные формы Анны, я промурлыкал ей на ушко: — Красавица моя, как же я скучал.  
— О да, — отозвалась она, — я тоже. Почему, ты думаешь, я зову тебя в следующий тур?  
— Определяйся с датами — попробую уговорить шефа на внеочередной отпуск, — сейчас мне Ахерон был по щиколотку.  
— Я знала, что ты согласишься, — торжествующая Анна толкнула меня на спину и уселась верхом. — Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.  
— Мы сейчас говорим только о весне? — с очевидным подтекстом уточнил я. В ответ Анна улыбнулась с лукавством нимфы Калипсо: — Не только.  
И, чёрт побери, я действительно не пожалел.

Много позже мы, обнявшись, лежали в уютном коконе из одеял, и любимая уже видела десятый сон, а я всё не мог договориться с Морфеем. По подоконнику, усыпляя, монотонно тарабанил дождь, но какая-то мелочь не отпускала моё сознание в сонное забытьё. Какая-то тонкая, почти неуловимая мелочь, очень похожая на — я догадался принюхаться — нежный запах цветущего шиповника. Наверное, от кондиционера для белья или чего-то подобного. Благоуханный аромат, призванный наполнять сны теплом лета и простором лугов, где над цветами кружат ярко-жёлтые бабочки. Я зарылся носом в густые волосы Анны, прячась от памяти неслучавшегося. Анна, моя Анна, умница, красавица, надёжный партнёр и потрясающая любовница. Чего ещё мне не хватает? Чистоты и свежести самой первой в жизни любви? Улыбки Бога? Однако Тим прав, сны — это химеры, глупо верить им во всём. Хотя, конечно, жаль, что он не девушка.  
И о чём я только думаю, обнимая свою реальную возлюбленную, которой всего месяц назад почти что сделал предложение руки и сердца? Я с тихим вздохом выпустил Анну из объятий и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить её сон, поднялся с кровати. Раз Морфей отказывается сотрудничать, то поеду домой, где уж точно не будет никаких провокационных запахов.

На улице шёл дождь со снегом — не иначе как в честь скорой встречи осени с зимой. Я торопился вновь очутиться в постели под тёплым одеялом, поэтому ехал быстрее, чем следовало бы в такую погоду. Впрочем, полночь давно миновала, и на дорогах было пустынно. Магнитолу я из суеверия включать не стал: стоило мне сесть за руль, как в голове рефреном закрутилась песенка «В жарких странах». Которая, конечно, была не об Одиссее или каком другом курортнике, а о единственной ночи Дрейка и Анны. Я бы надавил на педаль газа ещё сильнее — чтобы поменьше думать, — но тут из дождливой мглы прямо на меня выскочила древняя «ауди» с выключенными фарами. Я инстинктивно выкрутил руль вправо и успел уйти от столкновения, однако на мокром асфальте «Патриот» потерял управление ровно на те доли секунды, за которые должен был вернуться обратно на дорогу. Мне запомнились бетонный столб чуть правее, визг тормозов и жуткий удар. Потом осталась одна темнота.

***

Дуракам везёт, а герой, в определённом смысле, подвид дурака. Мне расквасило, но не сломало нос подушкой безопасности, и остались целы все рёбра. Ну, может быть, в каком-то появилась трещина, однако из покорёженного «Патриота» я выбрался сам, харкая кровью и жутко матерясь. Попадись мне сейчас ёбаный мудак из корыта-«ауди» — я бы без раздумий свернул ему шею. Моему верному танку, въехавшему пассажирской стороной в столб, пришлось намного хуже, чем его горе-водителю. Я представил, сколько денег и времени потребует восстановление машины, и едва не завыл на невидимую за сыплющими снегом тучами луну. Что за дерьмовая полоса в жизни: то гопота, то сны, то авария?  
Тем не менее, от одного сотрясения эфира проклятиями ситуация не изменится. Я вытащил из кармана куртки смартфон — ого, живой! — и собрался искать номера круглосуточных эвакуаторов, однако упавшая на экран тёмная капля крови отговорила меня от этой идеи. Прежде всего, надо добраться домой и разобраться с травмами, а уже завтра звонить Даниле-мастеру и отгонять «Патриота» сразу в автосервис. На работу я, ясен пень, забиваю минимум на полдня, что, вообще-то, тоже хреново: дедлайн дышит в затылок. Ладно, начнём с малого — с такси. Я стёр со смартфона кровь, полез в телефонную книгу и умудрился набрать совершенно не тот номер, который собирался. Причём понял это только тогда, когда сонный голос Тима спросил: «Да?».  
— Э-э, привет, — прогнусавил я. — Извини, что разбудил, нечаянно номером ошибся. Пока, — но дать отбой не успел.  
— Что случилось? — Я бы в жизни не подумал, что у Тима может быть такой жёсткий, командирский тон.  
— Небольшая авария, не пострадал никто, кроме фонарного столба, — я не решился врать совсем уж напропалую.  
— Где ты? — судя по шумам в динамике Тим стремительно одевался. Пытаться его остановить было примерно, как пытаться остановить цунами, и я смиренно назвал примерный адрес.  
— Понял, через десять минут буду. «Скорая» нужна?  
— Да ну, зачем? Я же говорю, небольшая авария.  
— Угу, — В трубке хлопнула дверь, и голос Тима зазвучал с подъездным эхом. — Без подвигов, жди меня, если что — сразу набирай 112.  
— Хорошо, Бабочка, — от стресса я начал заговариваться. — Жду.  
Тим сбросил вызов. Я снова кое-как залез в «Патриот», вынул ключи из замка зажигания и достал из покорёженного бардачка документы на машину. Под руку удачно попалась полторашка с водой, и я, как мог, умылся. Правда, вряд ли это сильно помогло, поэтому оставалось надеяться, что в таксисты идут люди с крепкими нервами. Я достал из валяющегося в багажнике «набора выживальщика» мелкий походный котелок, соорудил из него холодный компресс на переносицу и устроился на задних сидениях ждать подмогу.

Из дурного полузабытья меня выдернул звук подъехавшей машины. Крепко сжимая зубы, чтобы не стонать, я выбрался из разбитого «Патриота».  
— Привет.  
Такого собранного и готового действовать Тима я не помнил ни по снам, ни по яви.  
— Привет, — я невольно выпрямился. Уверен, если бы Тима хоть в малости не устроил мой внешний вид, то он бы без разговоров взял меня за шкирку и повёз в «травму», и я бы ничегошеньки не смог с этим сделать. Однако на моё счастье, заключение быстрого осмотра было положительным.  
— Из машины надо что-то забирать? — спросил Тим.  
— Вроде бы нет. Сейчас только замки закрою, — мера по большей части символическая, но оставить автомобиль открытым я органически не мог.

Тасист попробовал поскандалить насчёт испачканных чехлов, однако Тим оборвал его излияния тысячной купюрой.  
— На химчистку.  
Водитель заткнулся и недовольно буркнул: — Куда ехать?  
— Обратно, — Тим назвал свой адрес, а я не успел вовремя вклиниться в разговор. Ладно, понадобится — ещё одно такси вызову, какие проблемы.

На четвёртый этаж Тим практически взволок меня на себе. Белка встретила нас сторожевым тявканьем, однако после жёсткого хозяйского «Место!» сникла и, поджав хвост, вернулась на свою подстилку.  
— Сурово ты с ней, — пожалел я щенка.  
— Переживёт, — бессердечно отмахнулся Тим. Более яркий, чем уличное освещение, свет лампочки в прихожей явно заставил его раскаяться в выборе между домом и травмпунктом. — Сам раздеться-разуться сможешь?  
Я ответил самоуверенно-высокомерным «Пф-ф-ф!», которому даже сам не поверил. Однако Тим настаивать не стал и ушёл в глубину квартиры, предоставив мне все возможности для очередного подвига.  
Ну, куртку я с грехом пополам снял. Но когда попробовал наклониться, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки, от боли буквально потемнело в глазах.  
— Тихо, тихо, сейчас помогу.  
Я был совсем не уверен, что заслужил столько тревоги и заботы в голосе Тима. И потом, это неправильно, когда взрослому мужчине помогают разуваться, будто он не умеющий развязывать шнурки трёхлетка.  
— Если будешь и дальше нести подобную чепуху, то я решу, что у тебя нешуточное сотрясение, и вызову «скорую», — пригрозил Тим, вставая с колен.  
— Отыгрываешься за своё ОРВИ? — слабо пошутил я.  
— По мере сил. Умываться пойдёшь?  
— Пойду. И умываться, и синяки пересчитывать.  
Тим кивнул: — Аптечка уже в ванной. А я пока поищу, из чего тебе компресс сделать.  
— Думаешь, ещё не поздно?  
— Думаю, нет. Иди, умывайся.

Из зеркала ванной на меня глянула такая рожа, что посреди ночи приснится — до утра не заснёшь. Как от меня только Тим не шарахается, загадка. Синяки же, точнее один огромный синяк от ремня безопасности, был просто шикарным. Я, шипя сквозь зубы что-то нецензурное, прощупал рёбра: да нет, не должно быть серьёзных трещин. А несерьёзные сами зарастут, главное, поберечься в ближайшие два-три месяца. Я хорошенько умылся, намазал гематомы найденным в аптечке «Бутадионом» и вышел из ванной.  
Оказалось, Тим ждал меня у самой двери.  
— Вот, — он протянул мне нечто, похожее на консервную банку, завёрнутую в новое вафельное полотенце. — Дольше двадцати минут не держи, делай перерывы.  
— Ага, я в курсе, спасибо, — я приложил компресс к переносице. Кайф.  
— Как синяки?  
— Роскошнее тех, которые были у тебя, так что можешь завидовать, — сны и явь путались у меня в голове.  
Тиму мой ответ не понравился, поэтому он перевёл разговор: — Я там чайник поставил, но, может, ты лучше спать ляжешь?  
— Может, и лучше, — я прикинул время. — Тебе, кстати, тоже рекомендую.  
— А, у меня ещё три часа до будильника, — собственный сон интересовал Тима в последнюю очередь. — Кровать в комнате родителей я расстелил, отдыхай. Тебе завтра отгул оформлять, или на больничный уйдёшь?  
— Брось, какой больничный? Отгул, конечно. На полдня.  
Тим посуровел.  
— На день, — непреклонно сказал он.  
— Ладно, на день, — я знал, что даже будь я здоров и полон сил, у меня бы не вышло его переубедить. — Спокойной ночи?  
— Спокойной ночи.

В отведённой мне на ночлег комнате было прохладно и пахло дождевой свежестью. Свежестью пахла и расстеленная постель, на которую я почти упал в попытке избежать неприятный сидячий переход.  
Вытянулся с блаженством зверски уставшего человека: ох, и приключеньице мне свалилось, повезёт, если до конца зимы его последствия разгребу. Впрочем, по-хорошему тут грех жаловаться, всё могло получиться намного печальнее. Так что оставим пессимистичные думы и наполеоновские планы до утра, а пока — спать.

***

Я проснулся в солнечной тишине позднего утра с ощущением, что жизнь совершенно прекрасна. Не открывая глаз и довольно улыбаясь, потянулся, и боль тут же вернула меня в реальный мир с кучей реальных проблем. Которые, вообще-то, требовалось решать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы ещё понежиться в постели, я со скрипом и мысленной руганью встал и побрёл в ванную.  
По сравнению со вчерашним, отражение в зеркале можно было считать приемлемым, хотя показываться в таком виде Анне мне по-прежнему не хотелось. На выходе из ванной меня встретила Белка, приветственно помахала хвостом и потрусила на кухню. Она явно сообразила, что сейчас я буду завтракать, и рассчитывала поживиться чем-нибудь вкусненьким.  
На кухонном столе меня ждали вазочка с печеньем, банка с молотым кофе, турка, чашка и сложенный вдвое тетрадный листок. Я развернул записку.  
«Доброе утро. Завтрак в духовке, если захочешь, можешь подогреть. Вообще, бери всё, что найдёшь, не стесняйся. Только не корми Белку со стола — я её отучаю попрошайничать.  
На всякий случай: запасные ключи на тумбочке под вешалкой».  
В духовке меня ждал целый противень заплавленных сыром бутербродов с колбасой и помидорами. Отличная штука, и греть я их, пожалуй, не буду, только кофе сварю. Белка тоже сунула в духовку любопытный нос.  
— Э, нет, — я закрыл дверцу. — Тебя этим кормить не велено.  
Щенок состроил сиротскую мордочку, но мне было не до её спектакля. Я вернулся в спальню, где оставил смартфон, и набрал номер Тима.  
— Да?  
— Привет.  
— Привет. Позавтракал?  
— Нет, пока только записку прочитал, — А теперь то, ради чего я, собственно, позвонил: — Спасибо. За завтрак, и вообще, — тут я почему-то немного стушевался.  
— На здоровье, — тепло ответил Тим. — Как оно, кстати?  
— Отлично, — я на самом деле забыл и о разбитом носе, и о сине-фиолетовых синечарах, из-за которых было чертовски неприятно наклоняться. — Что на работе?  
— Работа, — Тим наверняка повёл плечами, не зная, что ещё к этому можно добавить.  
— Шеф не бухтит?  
— Шефа нет: какие-то срочные дела.  
— Ну и прекрасно, — хотя бы на одну неприятность меньше. — Ладно, не буду отвлекать. Привет нашим, пусть не скучают.  
— А тебе удачи, — от души пожелал Тим.  
— Спасибо. Чувствую, она мне сегодня понадобится.

Не скажу, сработало ли Тимово пожелание, или Фортуна изо всех сил старалась загладить оплошность с ДТП, но дальше день пошёл как по маслу. После завтрака я прибрал за собой и позвонил Даниле-мастеру. Тот, выслушав мою беду, лаконично сказал «Привози», после чего дал номер знакомого эвакуаторщика. Мужик, похоже, пинал балду и до такой степени обрадовался заказу, что предложил через десять минут подхватить меня у «Плазы». Я со всей возможной скоростью собрался — шнуровка ботинок по-прежнему была микрорепетицией адских мучений, — наказал Белке охранять дом и помчался на остановку. Успел как раз вовремя: ни мне, ни эвакуаторщику ждать не пришлось.  
Хотя на дворе стояли отнюдь не приснопамятные девяностые, за сохранность разбитого внедорожника я переживал. Однако «Патриот» встретил меня в том же состоянии, в каком остался ночью, даже бензин никакая сволочь не слила. Я даже стал робко надеяться на менее суровый приговор автосервиса, но чудес всё-таки не бывает. Хмурый Даня минут десять изучал покалеченный автомобиль и в итоге назвал такие сумму и срок, что стало ясно как день: никаких внеплановых отпусков мне не грозит. Да и плановый под большим вопросом.  
— Согласен, — обречённо махнул я рукой. — Сколько задатка оставлять?  
— Пока нисколько, я сначала по разборкам поезжу: может, найду двигло подешевле, — Даня тяжело вздохнул. — Сам-то как?  
— Нормально. Так мне ждать звонка?  
— Угу, где-то к субботе.  
Мы скрепили договор рукопожатием, и мои важные сегодняшние планы были выполнены. По правильному, ещё следовало съездить на рентген, но вместо этого я сначала пообедал в первом попавшемся кафе, а потом вызвал такси до дома. Отдых сейчас — лучшее из лекарств.

Вопреки недавно приобретённой фобии дневных снов, я проспал, как сурок, до самой темноты и проснулся жутко голодным. Однако принимать вертикальное положение мне было не менее жутко лень, так что я решил поваляться и посмотреть, какая из жутей пересилит. Голод уже начал побеждать, когда позвонила Анна.  
— Привет. Как день прошёл?  
— Привет. В пределах естественного безобразия. А у тебя?  
— Где-то также. Съёмки, съёмки, времени даже на обед не хватает. Поэтому предлагаю сегодня сходить поесть твоих любимых стейков.  
Я представил, как сейчас буду вставать, собираться, трястись в такси, а потом ещё играть роль светского джентльмена.  
— Прости, красавица, но я временно переквалифицировался в домоседы. Тем более, машина не на ходу.  
— Что у тебя случилось? Ты не на работе? — всерьёз обеспокоилась Анна.  
— Я дома, а случилась, — я не нашёл лучшего определения, чем то, которое дал Тиму, — небольшая авария. Жертв и разрушений нет, ну, кроме капота «Патриота».  
— Мне приехать?  
Тут я должен был согласиться. Заказали бы какого-нибудь фаст-фуда типа китайской лапши и провалялись бы вечер в обнимку под кинцо и винцо.  
— Не стоит, солнышко. У тебя и так день был сложный, лучше отдохни. Я в порядке, подумаешь, нос разбит да пара синяков. Ерунда.  
— Ты точно уверен? — с сомнением спросила Анна, давая мне шанс прислушаться к голосу разума.  
— Точнее некуда.  
— Ну, хорошо. Тогда я тоже домой, позже созвонимся, да?  
— Да. Люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя.  
Почему я отказался? Не хотел, чтобы любимая видела меня в не лучшей форме? Так в Индии всё было намного грустнее, и ничего, никто ни в ком не разочаровался. Или это просто был стыд за то, что в наших отношениях мне вдруг стало чего-то не хватать? Сраная рефлексия, только аппетит ею портить. Я заставил себя переключиться на решение более важного с точки зрения пирамиды Маслоу вопроса и набрал номер доставки проверенного итальянского кафе.

***

К кому-то во сне приходит теория относительности, к кому-то — «Yesterday», а мне, блин, снятся вероятные вселенные.

Надеть костюм меня попросила Ольга. Ей хотелось хотя бы в такой день лицезреть мой торжественно-официальный вид, и, конечно, я не мог отказать невесте лучшего друга. Однако Ольга тактически просчиталась, не обговорив заодно и галстук, поэтому я принципиально не завязал на шею шёлковую удавку. Из похожего принципа «Патриот», начищенный, как бляха у армейского «деда», обошёлся всего двумя серебристо-серыми ленточками на зеркалах. Молодожёнов ему не катать, а Тиму, насколько я знаю, внешний вид транспорта глубоко безразличен, даже если этот транспорт везёт его в ЗАГС.

Регистрация была назначена на девять утра, так что в восемь ноль ноль я уже заходил в открытую дверь Тимовой квартиры.  
— Привет, жених! Как настроение?  
— Отвратительное, — честно сказал вышедший в прихожую Тим. Он до сих пор был без пиджака, а на шее у него болтался не завязанный галстук. — Пытаюсь смириться с предстоящим позором, когда уроню обручальное кольцо перед кафедрой регистрации.  
— Брось, ничего ты не уронишь, и колечко окажется точно на Ольгином пальчике. С галстуком помочь?  
— Да, — с интонациями ослика Иа согласился Тим.  
Мне пришлось напрячь мозги о зеркальной последовательностью завязывания узла, но «Виндзор» в итоге вышел, как из Букингемского дворца.  
— Мне казалось, ты ненавидишь галстуки, — заметил Тим, с любопытством разглядывая результат в зеркале.  
— Ненавижу, — подтвердил я. — Но иногда умение их завязывать оказывается чертовски полезным.  
Тим улыбнулся своей неуловимой улыбкой и надел светло-серый пиджак в тончайшую полоску. Одёрнул лацканы: — Ну как?  
— Красавец, — похвалил я, не кривя душой. Потом подошёл к Тиму и не без торжественности положил руки ему на плечи. — Не волнуйся, сегодня всё пройдёт на пять с плюсом. У меня на такие вещи нюх.  
В сером взгляде Тима были дружеское тепло и мудрая грустинка. Словно он мог видеть далеко за сегодняшний день.  
— Лет через сорок, когда наши с Ольгой дети вырастут и у них уже будут свои взрослые дети, — начал он, — в один из чудесных тёплых майских — как этот — дней, я вдруг ясно, до донышка души, пойму, что прожил свою жизнь совсем не так, как должен был.  
— Почему? — удивился я.  
— Потому что однажды предпочёл лёгкий путь сложному.  
— Почему? — я тряхнул головой. — В смысле, если ты знаешь, какой из путей какой, и знаешь, что будешь раскаиваться по поводу выбора, то зачем?..  
— Потому что в моей жизни есть всего две бесценные вещи: любовь Ольги и твоя дружба. И я слишком трус, чтобы потерять хотя бы одну из них.  
Бесценные. А я всегда думал об этом, как о должном. Вот же дурак.  
— И что изменится через сорок лет?  
— Я стану намного ближе к смерти, что, как говорят, коренным образом меняет приоритеты, — Тим сделал отшаг назад, и мне пришлось убрать руки. — Нам не пора?  
— Пора? Да, конечно, — я чувствовал, что должен сказать ему что-то не менее искреннее и важное, что вот-вот найду нужные слова, но так ничего и не сказал.  
— Тогда поехали.  
Я эхом повторил «Поехали» и вышел на лестничную клетку, а заодно и из сна.

Что ж, это было уже получше. По крайне мере, и я, и Тим были полностью нормальными, хотя фразу про неправильно прожитую жизнь можно толковать очень по-разному. Ещё немного, и я бы опять увяз в болоте самокопания, но меня спас зачирикавший побудку будильник. Я сел на постели: ого, какой прогресс! Вчера утром мне сиделось очень фигово — я даже завтракал стоя. Надеюсь, это предвестник того, что предстоящие почти восемь часов в офисном кресле не покажутся мне совсем уж адским адом.

На работе о случившемся со мной, похоже, никто не знал. Несомненно, это было к лучшему: гордиться тут нечем, а подкармливать сплетников — не моя кармическая обязанность, как сказал бы Бабочка. За прошедшие двое суток моя физиономия почти пришла в норму, двигался я тоже более-менее естественно, поэтому рассчитывал, что нескромные вопросы мне задавать не будут. И действительно, даже Вася Щёлок с его всевидящим оком обошёл молчанием мой вчерашний отгул. Один только Тим, здороваясь, глазами спросил: «Как ты?», на что я состроил быструю гримасу: «Огурцом!».

Пятница прошла по-пятничному расслабленно, но радоваться скорым выходным у меня выходило плохо. Мешало то, что будущее наших с Анной отношений так и не вернуло себе прежнюю ясность, и когда любимая позвонила мне в конце дня, я неоправданно затянул со снятием трубки. Напрасно: мы мило поболтали о том о сём, так и не заговорив о совместном ужине. После отбоя я горячо пообещал совести непременно позвонить Анне завтра и пригласить её в какой-нибудь неприлично дорогой ресторан. Совесть недоверчиво хмыкнула, однако клыки спрятала.

Утром мне попался таксист, у которого на зеркале заднего вида болталась планка с надписью «Schumacher». Стиль вождения этого, к-хм, индивидуума полностью соответствовал написанному, поэтому добираться домой я твёрдо решил на троллейбусе. Пускай придётся пройтись от офисного центра до автовокзала и потом от остановки через пустырь к дому, но это разумная плата за здоровье нервной системы.

Идею проводить мониторинги после четырёх вечера, особенно по пятницам, я всегда считал порочной. Во многом из-за шкурного интереса: шеф любил если не приглашать меня с собой в качестве группы поддержки, то вызывать в комнату совещаний за десять минут до заветных «18:00». Сегодня ему снова потребовалась консультация рабочей лошадки, и мне повезло, что в этот раз задержка вышла скорее символической. Отболтавшись, я торопливо вернулся в наш кабинет — уже опустевший, — натянул куртку и поспешил к лифтам, пока шефу не приспичило уточнять ещё какую-нибудь неважную мелочь.  
В холле первого этажа мне попался где-то замешкавшийся Тим.  
— На автобус? — спросил я.  
— Ну да. А ты?  
— Я до автовокзала пешком, а оттуда на тролле. Не возражаешь против компании до остановки?  
— Нисколько.  
За надёжными стенами офис-центра нас ждал тёмный холодный вечер первого дня зимы.  
— Сложно без машины? — Тим помнил про мою нелюбовь к таксёрам.  
— Неприятно. Зато, может, гулять буду больше — как завещала Всемирная организация здравоохранения.  
— Получится на ход вернуть?  
— Да, где-то к февралю-марту.  
Тим с сочувствием покачал головой.  
— А у меня завтра Белку забирают, — поделился он.  
— То есть как? Прежние хозяева, что ли, нашлись?  
— Правильнее сказать, я их нашёл. Вчера заметил объявление на столбе: пропал щенок, приметы такие-то, номер телефона такой-то. Я позвонил, отправил фото Белки — оказалось, ищут и вправду её. В общем, завтра утром за ней придут.  
И закончится его неодиночество.  
— Скучать будешь? — задал я не самый умный вопрос.  
— Конечно. Хотя для Белки так будет намного лучше.  
— Думаешь? — моё мнение о Тиме-собаководе полностью совпадало с мнением Дрейка.  
— Уверен. Её настоящая хозяйка — девчонка-третьеклассница, то есть почти человеческая ровесница. Согласись, более весёлый вариант, чем зануда-взрослый, который, к тому же, целыми днями пропадает неизвестно где.  
Я бы мог поспорить про «веселье не равно польза», однако не стал. Тем более, мы уже подошли к автобусной остановке, и дальше мне предстояло тащиться одному.  
— Слушай, а не хочешь ещё прогуляться? — я понимал, что веду себя как махровый эгоист, но разве Тим не мог отказаться?  
— До вокзала? Пойдём.  
И кого я обманывал? Конечно же, он не мог.

Даже если моя виноватость была целиком и полностью плодом воображения, мне хотелось как-то её искупить.  
— По мороженке?  
— Давай, — согласился Тим и добавил: — Отметим начало зимы.  
Грызть замёрзший пломбир, когда тебя то и дело продувают порывы северного ветра, — удовольствие для редких ценителей.  
— Кстати, почему ты сегодня не провожаешь Ольгу? — невинно спросил я и едва не сморщился оттого, как ненатурально это прозвучало. Нет, сводни из меня точно не выйдет.  
— Потому что я, в принципе, никогда её не провожаю.  
— Разве? Я же вас как-то видел вместе.  
— Тогда просто совпало, что ей понадобилось в центр. А так она с другой остановки уезжает.  
— Понятно, — Мне казалось, что надо как-то объяснить свой интерес, и поэтому я продолжил: — Просто мне сегодня сон про вашу с Ольгой свадьбу приснился, вот думаю — не вещий ли?  
— Не вещий.  
— Уверен?  
— Абсолютно.  
Когда ответы Тима становились такими отрывисто-лаконичными, разговор было лучше не продолжать. Так что я заткнулся.

Мы вошли в маленький парк за автовокзалом. Забавное совпадение с эпизодом из майского глюка: парк, мороженое, снега вот только нет.  
— Ты под ноги смотри, ладно?  
— Ладно, — Тим тоже отлично всё помнил. — Дежавю, да?  
— Да, похоже.  
Я приготовился к наплыву неприятных эмоций — такой триггер, в конце концов! — но его так и не случилось. Мне просто было приятно идти прогулочным шагом в компании Тима и мороженого. По сути, что-то похожее и я представлял, когда безуспешно пытался сшить ткань двух параллельных миров Тима и Анны. Как обычно, слишком всё усложнив.  
— Тим, у меня к тебе предложение, от которого нельзя отказываться. Будешь моим трофи-штурманом?  
Тим замедлил шаги.  
— У тебя внедорожник в ремонте.  
— К весеннему сезону он будет как с конвейера, гарантирую. Так что?  
Тим мог бы спросить: а если опять сны? — и я не нашёл бы сильных контраргументов. Однако вместо этого он сказал: — Ну, если тебя не пугает штурман-неудачник с врождённым топографическим кретинизмом, то я согласен.  
— Не пугает, — мой рот так и норовил расплыться в довольной лыбе стащившего кило сосисок кота. Плевать я хотел и на топографический кретинизм, и на сны, и на опасливый внутренний голос. Я собираюсь прожить свою жизнь так, чтобы не огрести в её конце озарение о впустую истраченных годах.

_На другом конце города, в баре без вывески человек, который никогда не ошибается, поднял в молчаливом салюте рюмку с искристой амброзией._


	6. (минералка и яблочный сок)

О самом себе Тим Сорокин был мнения невысокого. Подумаешь, белобрысый растяпа, программистишка средней руки с кучей асоциальных тараканов — кругом таких пруд пруди. Но вот какое достоинство он за собой признавал и, пожалуй, даже чуточку им гордился, так это склонность к наблюдению и анализу. Впрочем, Тим прекрасно знал, что бывают моменты, в которые мудрее не наблюдать и анализировать, а жить. Например, когда в первый день зимы ты идёшь в компании Дрейка по парку за автовокзалом и ешь мороженое. Вот почему он практически без возражений согласился на место штурмана: в ту минуту разумная самокритичность у него была благополучно отключена. А поскольку слово не воробей, то оставалось лишь утешиться рассуждениями о том, что Дрейк ясно понимал, кого именно зовёт в экипаж. И вообще, до весны их странная дружба почти наверняка закончится — как бы события последних недель не пытались убедить его в обратном, в чудеса Тим не верил с шести лет.  
— Слушай, я без претензии, просто интересно. Ты почему тогда таксисту свой адрес сказал?  
— От стресса рефлекс из сна выскочил, — не стал юлить Тим. — Ну и потом, где ты живёшь, я не знаю, а заранее спросить не сообразил.  
Дрейк немного помолчал и назвал адрес.  
— На всякий случай.  
Тим кивнул с серьёзным видом, хотя был уверен, что на слух не запомнит. От знака доверия стало тепло, как от глотка крепкого чая из термоса, и даже ветер перестал казался таким уж пронизывающим.  
Но закончилось мороженое, и закончился парк — как всё хорошее в этой жизни.  
— Ты на остановку?  
Тим отрицательно качнул головой: — Нет, погуляю.  
— Далековато.  
— Это если по проспекту. А я короткой дорогой пойду.  
— Короткой дорогой? Кто там про топографический кретинизм рассказывал, не напомнишь?  
По губам Тима скользнула невольная улыбка: — Я слишком часто здесь плутал, чтобы плохо помнить местность.  
— Ну, смотри, — Дрейк протянул руку, прощаясь: — Хороших выходных.  
— И тебе.

Книги научили Тима, что нет худшего обмана, чем самообман, а надежда — жестокое чувство. Поэтому с самого дня собеседования он запретил себе надеяться и перетолковывать события так, как хотелось бы сердцу. В этой части мультиверсума никто не платил одиночеством за переправу через черту. Тим глубже засунул руки в карманы куртки. Ах, если бы только майский сон не поселил в душе тягу к теплу другой души! Прав был классик: иногда самое большое счастье заключено в неведении.  
В левом кармане, посреди машинально перебираемого бумажного сора пальцы Тима наткнулись на что-то цилиндрическое. Недоумевая, он вытащил штуковину на свет редких фонарей — перцовый баллончик из тётушкиной сумки. Тим нашёл его ещё в начале недели, когда наконец собрался с душевными силами для разбора вещей ушедшей. Тогда он подивился нестареющей боевитости тётушки и забрал перцовку с собой, подумав: вдруг во время поздней прогулки придётся отбивать Белку от каких-нибудь злобных четвероногих? Ну что ж, теперь надо узнать, как эти штуки правильно утилизируют. Тим спрятал баллончик обратно и дёрнулся от неожиданности, услышав за спиной громкое: — Эй, мужик! Сигаретки не найдётся?

***

Я сдержал данное совести обещание и пригласил Анну на ужин в «Траттории». Этот ресторан средиземноморской кухни открылся совсем недавно, поэтому лично я там ещё не бывал. Однако почитав хвалебные отзывы из серии «всё как на побережье Тирренского моря», рискнул репутацией знатока едален и в результате не прогадал. Блюда были — язык проглотить, атмосфера — в меру домашняя, официанты — шустрые и профессионально приветливые. Субботний вечер тёк также плавно, как вплетённая в звуки моря мелодия, что звучала фоном, божественно прекрасная Анна блистала остроумием и непринуждённостью разговора, я тоже старался не отставать, хотя с каждой проведённой вместе минутой паниковал всё сильнее. Моя любовь — глубокая, страстная, вечная, чёрт бы побрал банальности, — вдруг исчезла. Я хорошо помнил, что должен испытывать в тот или иной момент, но по факту не испытывал. Нет, я по-прежнему был не против провести вместе горячий уикенд или просто потрепаться под вкусную еду и вино, однако стань сегодняшняя встреча последней — вряд ли бы долго терзался. Именно так завершались все мои прежние романы завершались: я терял интерес и уходил в свободное плавание. Но сейчас-то речь шла об Анне, моей идеальной женщине! Лучше которой, я точно знал, не найду нигде и никогда. Нельзя было просто так взять и разлюбить её. И всё же я разлюбил.  
— Знаешь, Андрей, с тобой сегодня определённо что-то не так.  
Анна проницательно смотрела на меня поверх бокала шардоне. Пришлось срочно вспоминать лихую молодость и игру в покер.  
— Да? И что именно?  
— Ты чересчур обаятелен. Будто пытаешься меня очаровать во второй раз.  
— Звучит, м-м, слегка параноидально, не находишь?  
— Не нахожу, — Анна поставила бокал. — И ты до сих пор ни словом не обмолвился об аварии.  
Я пожал плечами: — Самое крупное её последствие — это то, что мне придётся до конца зимы страдать без машины. А больше и говорить не о чем.  
— И всё же мне очень интересно послушать подробности, — с обманчивой мягкостью сказала Анна.  
Наверное, три дня назад я бы ей рассказал. Наверное, сейчас тоже следовало так поступить.  
— Поверь, там действительно не о чем рассказывать, — не менее мягко ответил я. — Лучше скажи, как тебе маникотти*. Может, я зря на них не польстился?  
Анна неохотно переключилась на тему еды, потом мы заговорили о чём-то ещё, и видимость приятного времяпрепровождения была восстановлена. Но когда пришло время вызывать такси, я так и не предложил поехать ко мне. А когда «шашечки» привезли нас к дому Анны, она так и не предложила подняться к ней. Выглядевшие такими стабильными отношения рушились с лёгкостью карточного домика, однако тем вечером ни один из нас даже не попытался замедлить распад.

За выходные мы больше не созванивались, нарушив традицию, возникшую едва ли не с первой встречи. К несчастью, сильнее всего меня расстраивало то, что я почти не расстраивался по этому поводу. Спустив воскресенье откровенно псу под хвост, на работу я вышел отнюдь не в светлом расположении духа.  
Видимо, у шефа уикенд тоже не сложился. Оперативку он вёл сухим и официальным тоном, а в конце подробно и показательно разобрал последний Ольгин отчёт на предмет разнообразных косяков. Насколько бы плохо я не разбирался в бумажкопроизводстве, жёсткое резюме «В следующий раз такой документ я приму только вместе с заявлением» показалось мне совершенно неоправданным. Из-за дурного настроения шеф устроил бурю в стакане воды, однако, mea culpa**, ровно по той же причине я передал Ольге его претензии с аналогичными интонациями и выражениями. Естественно, аналитик возмутилась: до сих пор её отчёты всех устраивали, — но я оборвал её резким «Лучше займись исправлениями» и уселся за компьютер.  
— А вот это, Андрюша, уже непрофессионально, — от взгляда и голоса Васи Щёлока веяло полярной ночью.  
— Если считаешь меня непрофессионалом, то завтра можешь сам идти на оперативку, — ощерился я. — Пускай тебя шеф прилюдно тычет носом в косяки подчинённых.  
— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — льдисто проронил Вася. Ну вот, его я тоже зацепил — на этот раз «подчинёнными». У нас в команде звание тимлида*** считалось скорее формальностью, обязывающей присутствовать на всяких скучных мероприятиях, и с моей стороны было некомильфотно упоминать о нём всуе. А поскольку я прекрасно понимал, что неправ, то психовал ещё сильнее. Наиболее разумным в этой ситуации было нацепить наушники и уйти в код, как я и поступил.

Через два часа я стал подозревать о каком-то мировом заговоре в отношении моей скромной персоны. Код не писался категорически: на элементарные вещи уходило столько времени, что дедлайн уже можно было считать заваленным. Я с неприкрытой ненавистью посмотрел на вымученные строчки и одним движением мышки откатил все сегодняшние изменения. Надо покурить, попить кофе и с холодной головой начать заново.  
В курилке было накурено — хоть топор, хоть сам вешайся. Я включил вытяжку на максимум и вытащил из кармана подозрительно лёгкую пачку. Откинул крышку — упс, последняя сигарета — и вспомнил, что собирался перед работой зайти в круглосуточный.  
— Дерьмо, — закурив, внятно сообщил я пространству. Вот чёрт, это ведь до самого перерыва ждать, а если шефу приспичит позвать меня на очередное совещание… — Дерьмо дерьмовейшее.  
— Ты о чём? Не помешаю?  
Тим будто из воздуха материализовался.  
— Не помешаешь, — я затянулся и нехотя объяснил: — Курево закончилось.  
Если посмотреть со стороны, глупая причина, чтобы материться.  
— Держи, — Тим достал сигарету и протянул мне свой L&M.  
— А ты?  
— А мне пора урезать норму.  
Я взял пачку — почти полная.  
— Я в обед куплю и верну, хорошо?  
— Как хочешь, мне они правда без особой надобности.  
Я ждал вопросов — Тим вряд ли просто так решил выбраться на обкурку сразу после меня, — но дымили мы в тишине. Постепенно никотин пригладил мои взъерошенные нервы, и я решил, что, в принципе, готов нормально общаться.  
— Спрашивай.  
Тим бросил на меня косой взгляд: — Вряд ли меня это касается. Но если ты захочешь поделиться, я выслушаю и постараюсь помочь.  
Я затянулся в последний раз и потушил окурок. С чего бы начать? «Моя жизнь катится в тартарары»? Да ну. Когда жизнь реально туда катится, тихо уходят за черту, а не срываются на коллегах.  
— На выходных я обидел, — я задумался, как мне теперь называть Анну, — свою девушку. Фактически на пустом месте.  
— Ту, которой собирался делать предложение?  
— Да.  
— Так почему не миришься?  
— Потому что, честно говоря, не хочу. Хотя должен.  
— Хотеть?  
— Угу.  
Тим погасил сигарету и спрятал руки за спину.  
— Знаешь, чувства вообще такая штука — неуправляемая. Можно стать тем, над кем у них нет власти, но вот заставить себя чувствовать то и не чувствовать это, по-моему, невозможно.  
— Ладно, и как мне быть?  
— Найти причины, принять их и решить, стоят ли они ваших отношений.  
— Психолог, — усмехнулся я. — Признайся, подрабатываешь на полставки?  
— Нет. Это из личного опыта.  
— И что, помогало? — я не сумел до конца спрятать сомнение.  
— Когда как. Но, по крайней мере, так ты управляешь ситуацией, а не она тобой.  
Разговор прервало тихое треньканье, и Тим полез за смартфоном.  
— Опять проклятый спам, — прокомментировал он пришедшее сообщение. — Никакие фильтры его не берут.  
— Да, есть у него такая особенность, — Гаджет у Тима в руках чем-то зацепил моё внимание: — Слушай, у тебя, случаем, не новый смарт?  
— Новый, — Тим поспешно убрал предмет обсуждения с глаз долой.  
Так-так-так.  
— А со старым что?  
— Уронил неудачно.  
— Тимыч, — проникновенно сказал я. — По-моему, ты темнишь.  
Это «Тимыч» вырвалось так естественно, что я сам не сразу понял, как именно его назвал.  
— Нет, правда уронил, — Тим посмотрел на меня чуточку виновато. — Ты же знаешь про мою координацию.  
— Знаю, — Как и о том, что проблемы с ней начинаются, только когда Тим выбит из колеи. Я смерил его внимательным взглядом — нет, копать дальше не стоит. — Ну что, заполируем кофеем?  
— Заполируем, — кивнул Тим. — Время как раз для кофе-брейка.

Для меня было тайной за семью печатями, как у Тима получалось настолько быстро и незаметно вытащить моё настроение из самой глубокой ямы. Однако против фактов не попрёшь: десять минут разговора в курилке вернули мне бодрость духа и примирили с неумением влюбляться дольше, чем на восемь месяцев. Даже в идеальнейшую из женщин.  
— Что там с Белкой? — спросил я, пока Тим сочинял себе латте. — Забрали её в субботу?  
— Да, — Микроволновка зажужжала, подогревая молоко. — Столько радости было — словами не передать.  
— У девчонки-хозяйки?  
— И у Белки тоже.  
— Предательница, — осудил я.  
— Вовсе нет, — Тим поставил кружку под сопла кофемашины и нажал «Старт». — Вполне естественное поведение для щенка.  
— Ничего, она ещё заскучает.  
— Может быть, но мне бы этого не хотелось. Пусть у них всё будет хорошо. Автомат свободен.  
— Ага, спасибо.  
Было немного обидно за Тима и его привычку отодвигать себя на второй план, но не читать же ему на этот счёт лекцию? Поэтому я просто занялся кофе.

В обед на меня не свалилось никаких совещаний, и я успел переделать кучу дел. Во-первых, смотался в минимаркет неподалёку от офис-центра, где купил сигарет для себя и большое красивое яблоко для Ольги. Во-вторых, я презентовал ей это яблоко в качестве извинения за утреннюю вспышку. Ольга сначала растерялась, потом обрадовалась, потом постаралась вернуть на лицо обычное выражение и наконец с достоинством поблагодарила за подарок. Наблюдавший сценку Вася Щёлок незаметно показал мне большой палец, и мир был полностью восстановлен. Однако мои подвиги не закончились: я вернул Тиму L&M, пообедал и, набравшись духу, позвонил Анне.  
— Привет.  
— Привет.  
Вряд ли мне померещились прохладные интонации.  
— Говорить можешь?  
— В принципе, могу.  
Значит, я всё же от чего-то её отвлекаю.  
— У меня, собственно, всего пара слов: поужинаем сегодня? Время и место — на твой выбор.  
— Семь тридцать, «Хинди-руси», — после короткого раздумья ответила Анна. В отличие от многих девушек, у неё не было дурацкой привычки ломаться, даже когда она очень сердилась.  
— Договорились, я закажу столик, — я чуть не добавил «Где тебя подобрать?», но вовремя вспомнил о своей пешеходности. — До вечера.  
— До вечера.  
И никаких «люблю». Закончились.

В «Хинди-руси» мне повезло забронировать отдельный кабинет — комнатушку без окон, по восточной традиции завешанную коврами. Настенные светильники были стилизованы под масляные лампы, вместо стульев гостям предлагалось восседать на полу на щедро разбросанных вокруг низкого столика подушках. Сплошная экзотика.  
— Тхали****, — коротко сказала Анна официанту в белоснежной чалме.  
— То же самое, — мне было лень тратить время на перебор меню. — И имбирный чай в конце.  
— С бурфи, — добавила Анна, которая, вообще-то, сладкое не ела, однако делала исключение для этой индийской помадки.  
За едой мы разговаривали только на общие темы. Но после того, как нам принесли поднос, на котором пузатый глиняный чайник важно приглядывал за чашками-пиалами, Анна предложила: — Спорим, я с первого раза угадаю, зачем ты меня пригласил?  
— Угадывай, — легко согласился я.  
— Ты понял, что больше меня не любишь, и хочешь разбежаться.  
— Верно наполовину. Разбегаться необязательно, достаточно будет просто не считать нас парой.  
— Неужели ты скатишься до пошлости «давай останемся друзьями»? — Анна брезгливо сморщила нос. — Фу.  
— Нет, если хочешь, можем и разойтись. Хотя мне по-прежнему нравится с тобой общаться.  
— В том числе, в постели, — цинично развернула эвфемизм Анна.  
— В том числе, — не стал отпираться я.  
Анна усмехнулась: — Знаешь, это просто за гранью моего понимания.  
— Что именно? — насторожился я.  
— То, насколько спокойно ты заканчиваешь наши отношения. Причём абсолютно на ровном месте.  
— Прости.  
Анна неопределённо повела рукой. То ли принимая извинения, то ли удивляясь, как у меня хватает наглости ждать прощения.  
— Давай начистоту. Ты встретил другую женщину?  
— Нет. Я, — чёрт, как же фальшиво звучит, — просто разлюбил. Хотя даю слово: так, как тебя, я не любил никого.  
— О, я верю, — Анна не глядя вытащила из сумочки пару банкнот и положила их на столик. — Иначе я сама первой бы закончила наши отношения.  
— Почему?  
— Терпеть не могу лжецов, — она со стремительной грацией поднялась на ноги. — Андрей, я буду крайне признательна, если эта наша встреча станет последней. Пришли мне мои вещи курьером.  
— Хорошо, — я поспешно вскочил следом, но ответ достался уже закрывающейся двери.  
Тогда я опустился на подушки и налил себе чая. Раньше — особенно, после разговора о браке — мне казалось, что чувства Анны в большей степени идут от разума. Ну, там, красавчик, не дурак, классный любовник и, самое главное, не выносит мозги по поводу и без. Глупо не отвечать такому взаимностью. Я покачал чашку, ловя отражения светильников. Похоже, за восемь месяцев я ни черта не разобрался в характере женщины, которую хотел назвать своей женой. Эксперт хренов.

Вернувшись домой, я собрал пакет с немногими оставленными у меня Анной вещами, вызвал круглосуточную службу доставки и договорился, что завтра адресат вместе с посылкой получит букет белых лилий. Пускай цветы даже частично не искупали мой поступок — спать я ложился в чуть меньшем моральном раздрае.

Мне приснился цветущий сад: акварельный свет, нежные ароматы, деловитое гудение пчёл. Тёплый ветерок игриво срывал бело-розовые лепестки и всё норовил перевернуть очередной лист толстой книженции, которую читал сидевший под раскидистой яблоней Бабочка. Мир желтоватых страниц затянул его так глубоко, что я смог подойти, не привлекая к себе внимания. Мне было интересно рассмотреть его своими глазами, а не через призму зрения Дрейка, однако какой-то принципиальной разницы во внешности я не высмотрел. Как и Тим, Бабочка был точно таким же, как в майском глюке. Может, только волосы отросли — одну особенно настырную прядку он то и дело сдувал со лба. Наконец, уморившись от бесплодных попыток, Бабочка попробовал заправить прядь за ухо и неожиданно для себя заметил, что не один. Поспешно вскинул на меня дымчато-зелёный взгляд и засиял радостью долгожданной встречи.  
— Привет! Здорово, что ты пришёл!  
— Привет, — не в силах устоять перед его широкой улыбкой, я тоже разулыбался до ушей. — И я рад, что добрался сюда. Чем развлекаешься?  
— Читаю вот, — Бабочка показал книжку, однако разобрать надпись на обложке я не сумел. — Да ты садись, — он гостеприимно подвинулся. — Воды принести? Или мороженого — я на всякий случай для тебя оставил.  
— Спасибо, — от сердца поблагодарил я, — но давай чуть попозже, ладно?  
— Не вопрос. Сильно устал?  
— Ты знаешь, порядочно, — я присел на траву и с удовольствием прислонился спиной к бугристому яблоневому стволу. Ноги гудели так, словно прошагали не один десяток километров, только дорогу сюда я почему-то совсем не помнил.  
— Так отдыхай, — мягко сказал Бабочка. — Это лучшее место для отдыха, можешь мне поверить.  
— Верю, — я сомкнул налившиеся свинцом веки. — Если начну храпеть — толкни.  
— Ты не храпишь.  
В голосе Бабочки прозвучала неприкрытая нежность, слышать которую было до мурашек приятно. На меня навалилось плотное одеяло сна, а когда я проснулся, то обнаружил себя уже в родной спальне, где будильник на все лады распевал побудку. Бабочка не преувеличил: отдохнул я отменно, и хотя мы с Тимом наверняка разделили сновидение пополам, оно не оставило тревожного послевкусия. Приятное разнообразие, не говоря уж об обещанной сном тихой гавани. Надеюсь, это не самообман, а действительно предсказание скорого конца задолбавшей меня дерьмовой полосы жизни.

Видимо, после всех пертурбаций я начал толковать сны похлеще библейского пророка. Стоило мне прийти на работу, как одна за другой посыпались хорошие новости. Сначала с какой-то из разборок позвонил Даня и радостно сообщил, что нашёл битый «Патриот» с идеально целыми внутренностями. Через пару часов машина окажется у него в автосервисе, и мой танк наконец-то начнут восстанавливать из руин. Не успел я порадоваться, как получил от службы доставки сообщение, что Анна получила посылку. Знаю, это было несправедливое чувство, но у меня Олимп с плеч свалился. Я официально получил взад свою драгоценную свободу авантюриста и раздолбая, и, в принципе, вечерком по данному поводу можно было где-нибудь посидеть.  
— Тим, ты после работы занят?  
Мирно распивающий послеобеденный кофе Тим отставил кружку.  
— Вообще-то, да. Меня попросили помочь шкаф собрать. А что ты хотел?  
— Забей, не важно, — я по-глупому расстроился, и Тим, понятное дело, это заметил.  
— Но завтра я совершенно свободен, — быстро прибавил он.  
— И не против пропустить по рюмочке чего-нибудь десятилетней выдержки?  
— Не против, если тебя не смущает середина рабочей недели.  
— Мы символически, — отмазался я банальностью, но Тим не стал придираться.  
— А какой повод, кстати? — он снова взял свою чашку.  
— Возвращение меня в стройные ряды холостяков.  
Я постарался сказать это максимально легкомысленно, однако всё равно получил внимательный и серьёзный взгляд.  
— Ты уверен, что решил правильно?  
— Да, — сам не знаю, насколько я сфальшивил, а Тим если и разобрал, то расспрашивать дальше не захотел. Любопытно, кому он собирает шкаф? Соседке? Спрошу как-нибудь при случае.

Спрашивать мне не пришлось, потому что вечером всё открылось само. Я как раз успел поужинать, когда зазвонил смартфон.  
— Привет, говорить можешь? — прежде всего уточнил Тим.  
— Могу, — я запихнул в посудомойку последнюю тарелку и запустил машинку.  
— Скажи, у тебя шуроповёрт или электроотвёртка есть?  
Я задумался: — Шуроповёрт вроде был. А что?  
— Принесёшь завтра на работу?  
— Принесу. Всё так сложно со шкафом?  
— Ну, не просто.  
— То есть завтрашние посиделки откладываются?  
— Да, прости, — Тим явно огорчался перемене планов. Мне тоже было очень обидно: откуда только взялся этот сраный шкаф?  
— Слушай, я тут всё равно фигнёй страдаю. Может, привезти тебе шуроповёрт сейчас?  
После наполненной невнятным бормотанием паузы Тим сказал: — Если тебе не трудно, — и назвал незнакомый адрес. Так-с, значит, это не соседка. Всё интереснее и интереснее.  
— Через двадцать минут подъеду, — не задумываясь пообещал я и только потом сообразил, что автовладелец из меня всё ещё формальный. Ну, может, белая полоса ещё не закончилась, и мне повезёт с такси.

Конечно, я предполагал, чей адрес назвал Тим, но когда дверь и вправду открыла смущающаяся Ольга, мысленно присвистнул. Уж не оказал ли я приятелю медвежью услугу, напросившись приехать? Впрочем, вид прихожей и частично зала, заставленных деталями шкафа, меня быстро переубедил. В одиночку — или даже с Ольгой на подхвате — эту радость можно до второго пришествия собирать.  
— В общем, насколько я понял инструкцию, — вышедший в прихожую Тим взмахнул сшивкой листов А4, — ничего сложного тут нет. Просто громоздкое всё.  
— Угу, — я вручил Ольге чемоданчик с инструментом и не спросившись стал снимать куртку. — Вдвоём как раз до полуночи управимся.  
— Слишком пессимистично, — не согласился Тим, а Ольга в голос с ним возмутилась: — Почему это вдвоём?  
— Потому что по Трудовому кодексу женщинам поднимать тяжести не положено, — я повесил куртку на вешалку и засучил рукава. — Ладно, с чего там предлагают начинать?

Самым продвинутым в сборке мебели из нас троих оказался Тим.  
— Дядюшка любил постолярничать на досуге, — пояснил он в ответ на наше с Ольгой немое недоумение. — Ну, и меня приобщал.  
— Полезное хобби, — заметил я, снимая защитную упаковку с раздвижной двери, украшенной аппликацией Фудзи. — Кстати, Оль, а почему ты вместе с доставкой сборку не заказала?  
— Решила, что сама справлюсь, — сухо ответила Ольга. Я даже обалдел слегка: огромный шкаф на всю стену, с кучей отделений — и сама? Откуда это помутнение разума? Тут я поймал предупреждающий взгляд Тима и понял, что тему лучше не развивать. Ладно, повыспрашиваю потом у него, раз он так очевидно в курсе.

После того, как мы дружными усилиями собрали большую часть шкафа, я объявил перерыв. Ольга ушла на кухню готовить чай — или даже чайную церемонию, судя по её любви ко всему японскому, — а мы с Тимом, испросив разрешения, выбрались покурить на широкую лоджию.  
— Так что тут со сборкой «под ключ» случилось? — полюбопытствовал я после первой затяжки.  
— Конфликт у Ольги случился, — Тим покатал в пальцах нераскуренную сигарету. — С конторой, которая ей делала этот шкаф. Сначала ребята раз за разом переносили срок приёмки, потом, несмотря на обещанную бесплатную доставку, захотели денег за каждый этаж. Потом выяснилось, что сборка тоже платная, и у Ольги не выдержали нервы.  
— И давно она в таком бедламе живёт?  
— С воскресенья.  
— А почему в итоге им занимаешься ты, а не кто-то из друзей-родственников? Или там специально нанятых товарищей?  
— Потому что она спросила моего совета, и я вызвался помочь, не уточнив масштабы работ.  
— Узнаю брата Тимыча, — хмыкнул я. Тим смущённо развёл руками: куда деваться, такой вот.  
В лоджию заглянула Ольга с объявлением, что стол накрыт, и мы отправились подкреплять силы перед финальным рывком. Угощали нас зелёным чаем, сложносочинённое название которого я не запомнил, и морковным пирогом. К последнему я отнёсся настороженно, однако распробовав присоединил голос к славословиям в адрес хозяйки. Ольга мило розовела и отнекивалась — в домашней обстановке она была полной противоположностью своей офисной ипостаси. Но ни намёка на нежные чувства, пусть даже зарождающиеся, между нею и Тимом я так и не уловил. Двое моих коллег, похоже, взялись опровергнуть распространённое мнение о невозможности платонической дружбы между мужчиной и женщиной, а заодно посрамить предсказания всех снов вместе взятых. И что-то мне подсказывало, что инициатива в данном начинании целиком и полностью принадлежала Тиму.

В начале двенадцатого мы поставили на место последнюю полку и дружно утёрли трудовой пот.  
— Ну, хозяйка, принимай работу! — торжественно провозгласил я.  
— Хотя намусорили мы, конечно, знатно, — добавил Тим.  
— Мусор — это ерунда, — Ольга протянула мне одну руку, Тиму — другую и с чувством сказала: — Спасибо вам обоим огромнейшее. С меня… что?  
— Ничего, — сказал Тим.  
— Ничего, — подтвердил я. — Давай мы соберём упаковку, чтобы сразу выкинуть, а ты пока вызовешь нам такси.  
Ольга свела брови на наше «ничего», однако, безошибочно найдя смартфон под неопрятной кучей строительной плёнки на журнальном столике, деловито уточнила: — До куда заказывать?  
Тим вопросительно посмотрел на меня и ответил: — До «Плазы», а дальше сами разберёмся.

Распрощавшись с Ольгой и вновь уверив её, что хорошим людям помогаем за просто так, мы с Тимом подхватили инструменты и упаковочный хлам и пошли ждать такси на улице.  
— Ну что, теперь завтрашний уговор в силе? — спросил я, скидывая мусор в стоявший у подъезда контейнер.  
— В силе, — кивнул Тим. — Ты поэтому решил приехать?  
— Поэтому и потому, что мне реально было нечем заняться.  
— Не жалеешь?  
Это он об Анне, понял я.  
— Скорее нет, чем да. А ты? Не жалеешь?  
— О Белке? Тоже скорее нет, чем да. Мне, кстати, сегодня предложили взять другого щенка на передержку.  
— Кто? Те товарищи, которых ты как-то просил присмотреть за Белкой?  
— Да.  
— И ты согласился?  
— Попросил время на раздумье.  
— И?  
— Скорее всего, соглашусь. Всё-таки это не так ответственно, как постоянно держать собаку.  
И не так одиноко, как жить совсем без собаки.  
— Тимыч, — для пущей весомости я положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Вот даже не сомневайся, бери этого щенка. Только книжки повыше подними.  
— Книжки я ещё после Белки не спустил, — Тим поднял глаза к выглянувшей из-за облаков бледной луне. — Спасибо, Дрейк.  
— Да ладно, было б за что, — я очень постарался снять руку без обидной торопливости. Кажется, теперь мы оба начали путать сны и реальность, и это были фиговые новости. К счастью, во двор наконец-то въехало такси, закруглив разговор естественным образом.

Следующим утром Ольга принесла на работу большой контейнер шоколадно-орехового печенья, по виду неказистого, но ароматного до голодных спазмов в желудке.  
— Оль-ля! Ты что, ночью совсем не спала? — сказать по правде, я был тронут.  
Ольга чуть-чуть зарделась: — Оно быстро печётся, я перед работой успела.  
— Героично, — без иронии сказал Вася. — Только, может быть, вы и мне откроете повод?  
— Вчера мы с Андреем помогли Ольге собрать шкаф, — объяснил Тим. — Собственно, всё.  
— Боюсь представить, какой там был за шкаф, раз его оценили в такую гору печенья, — хмыкнул Щёлок. — Сахарный диабет не отхватите?  
— Обычный был шкаф, — сильнее заалела Ольга. — А печенье — для всех.  
— Поэтому портить поджелудочную ты тоже будешь, но! — я поднял указательный палец, — только после оперативки.  
— Советую прежде шефа угостить, — заметил Вася. — Он сегодня не в духе.  
— Ну, к нам у него, вроде бы, претензий быть не должно, — я бросил взгляд на настенные часы. — Всё, я скоро.

На оперативке нашу группу действительно не тронули, хотя шеф был хмур, как человек с сильной зубной болью. День вообще прошёл на редкость тихо, а потому плодотворно: мы с Васей закончили свою часть по доработке системы и передали бразды правления Ольге. Словом, поводов посидеть вечерком за бокалом чего-нибудь расслабляющего прибавилось.  
— «Реми Мартин»? — уточнил я у Тима, когда мы спустились в блюзовый полумрак крохотного бара без вывески. Сам я о нём узнал от Димона, а уж где добыл информацию этот образцовый семьянин — тайна великая есть.  
— Символически, — напомнил Тим.  
— Само собой, про уговор я помню, — я прикусил язык. Чёрт, опять. Уговор о том, что Бабочке пить со мной вовсе не обязательно, был в майском сне, не в реальности. Хотя, Тим, похоже, отнёс фразу к нашему обсуждению посиделок посреди рабочей недели. Ну и замечательно.  
Сумрачный бармен по-аптечному чётко разлил коньяк в два «тюльпана», к которым по собственной инициативе присовокупил блюдце с полупрозрачными ломтиками сыра. Мы забрали заказ и расположились за дальним от входа столиком. В тишине продегустировали алкоголь: Тим — на запах, я — на запах и вкус.  
— Годно, — вынес я вердикт. — Нормальное место.  
— Согласен, — однако пригубливать «Реми Мартин» Тим всё равно не стал.  
Мы вновь замолчали, и мне было хорошо в этом молчании. Я вспомнил повод, по которому сейчас пил, и Анну — со светлой грустью, как вспоминают счастливые сны или хорошее, оставшееся далеко в прошлом. И по-моему, это было неправильно. Как и то, о чём я собирался спросить.  
— Тим, если я совсем обнаглел, ты так и скажи, я не обижусь. Мне показалось, или ты специально не идёшь дальше дружбы с Ольгой?  
— Тебе не показалось, — на свою беду, Тим патологически не умел посылать лесом лезущего не в своё дело меня.  
— Почему?  
— Не хочу сделать её несчастной.  
Я заменил возглас «Да почему сразу несчастной?!» сдержанным: — Не понимаю.  
— Я, конечно, здесь теоретик, — Тим не сводил глаз с крепко сжимающих бокал ладоней, — но когда в паре один любит, а другой — вроде бы любит, то счастья такие отношения не приносят.  
— «Вроде бы любит» — это ты? — тихо спросил я. Тим кивнул.  
— Просто с недавних пор, — он очень аккуратно поставил «тюльпан» на стол и посмотрел мне в лицо, — я точно знаю, что такое любовь. И не хочу никому врать об этом.  
Я почувствовал себя конкретно не в своей тарелке и героически слинял в кусты: — Что-то я разговор завёл, не подходящий к месту. Давай лучше про что-нибудь другое?  
— Давай, — без сожаления согласился Тим. — Про что?  
— Про что-нибудь глобально-философское, о чём ты сейчас читаешь.  
— Если я скажу, что перечитываю Крапивина, то сильно упаду в твоих глазах?  
— Вообще не упадёшь, — заверил я. — А с чего это ты взялся вспоминать книжное детство?  
—Да я не взялся на самом деле. Про Крапивина так, к слову пришлось: недавно наткнулся на рецензию, где его книги назвали гимном некроромантизму, и подумал, что неплохо бы их перечитать с такой точки зрения. Но пока я читаю про жизнь и смерть с позиции тибетского буддизма.  
— Смотрю, ты прям всерьёз темой смерти занялся!  
— Пробую подвести теоретическую базу под память о практическом опыте.  
— Ясненько, — я поудобнее устроился на стуле. — И много уже накопал?  
— Ну, я только начал. Вот, например, в Тибете считают, что сама по себе смерть не хороша и не плоха, она естественна для человеческого существа, как сон или дыхание. На Западе же люди стараются спрятаться от неизбежного за тысячей рутинных дел и мыслей, за созданием иллюзии стабильности жизни — и когда подходят к черте, то внезапно понимают, что из-за этого страха жили впустую.  
— А более верный подход?  
— Не прятать голову в песок, разумеется. Научиться спокойно смотреть смерти в лицо — и увидеть, что же за ней скрытвается.  
— Бог, — уверенно сказал я.  
— Буддисты называют это «природой Будды», однако суть та же, — Тим покрутил бокал за ножку. Поднёс к носу, вдыхая коньячный аромат. — Для подготовленного человека смерть — кульминация жизни и возможность выйти за границы круга перерождений.  
— Но прежде надо уйти отшельником в Гималаи.  
— Вроде бы это необязательно, однако до практических рекомендаций я пока не дочитал.  
— Когда дочитаешь, не забудь рассказать. Вдруг там действительно что-то полезное?  
— Хорошо, расскажу, — пообещал Тим. — А у тебя есть новости про ремонт машины?  
Разговор перешёл к будничным делам, и начатый за упокой вечер закончился вполне себе за здравие.  
— Пройдёмся немного? — предложил я, когда мы вышли из бара. Было пасмурно, но безветренно, и хотя асфальт влажно блестел в жёлтом свете уличных фонарей, с неба ничего не сыпалось.  
— Давай, — Тим потянул носом воздух, пробуя его, как пробовал на запах «Реми Мартин». — Совсем зима о нас забыла.  
— И отлично, — я подумал и не стал поднимать воротник куртки. — Пока я пешеход, я обеими руками за глобальное потепление.  
— Да, мне морозы тоже не сильно по вкусу. Только на Новый год всё-таки хочется снега.  
— До него ещё три недели. Глядишь, и выпадет что-нибудь.  
Так, бок о бок и изредка перебрасываясь фразами, мы неспешно шагали в сторону проспекта, откуда Тиму до дома было рукой подать, а мне до моих элитных ебеней сорок минут трястись в троллейбусе. Или — хрен редьки не слаще — полчаса в маршрутке.  
— Мужики, закурить будет?  
Коньяк и прогулка расслабили меня настолько, что я проворонил звоночек от шестого чувства. Впрочем, ребята могли спрашивать искренне — они же не совсем слабоумные, чтобы всего вчетвером залупаться на двух взрослых мужчин.  
— Будет, — очень спокойно ответил Тим и достал из кармана пачку. — Держи.  
Переговорщик вынужденно подошёл к нам — гоп-компания определённо не имела дурных намерений, — присмотрелся к Тиму, ко мне и вместо того, чтобы взять сигареты, попятился назад.  
— Извините, — забормотал он. — Мне не нужно, извините.  
Мы с Тимом изумлённо наблюдали, как гопник ретировался к своим, что-то им сказал, и все четверо шустро скрылись в ближайшем проулке.  
— По-моему, я эти рожи уже видел, — протянул я. — Двоих точно.  
— А я, кажется, только того, который за сигаретами подходил, — Тим убрал пачку обратно.  
— Погоди, на выходных? — озарило меня. — Так вот что с твоим старым телефоном случилось!  
— Да нет, я его вправду уронил и разбил экран. У меня тогда целый вечер всё из рук валилось — не каждый день приходится людям перцовкой в лицо брызгать.  
Я представил, как себя должен был чувствовать гопник, встретив сразу двух своих неудавшихся жертв, и рассмеялся. Тим поддержал моё нервно-адреналиновое веселье коротким смешком: — Если у него в голове не одни опилки, то он правильно истолкует знаки мироздания.  
— С трудом верится, — успокаиваясь, фыркнул я. — Эти ребята в голову преимущественно едят и шапку на ней носят. Но ты крутой товарищ, оказывается!  
— Обычное везение и эффект неожиданности, — запротестовал Тим.  
— Ещё скажи, что тебя совесть мучила за применение химоружия, — пошутил я и, судя по тому как Тим спрятал глаза, неожиданно попал в десятку.  
— Ну, немного.  
Да уж. Уникальная личность.

До остановки на проспекте мы добрались без эксцессов. Я посмотрел на часы и загрустил: начало одиннадцатого, троллейбусы уже не ходят, маршрутки — раз в полчаса по обещанию. Надо вызывать такси, но как же они мне выбесили за прошедшую неделю! Ещё ведь и цену заломят непомерную.  
— Скажи, я тебя сильно стесню, если попрошусь на дверном коврике переночевать? — брякнул я, не успев подумать.  
— Ты меня не стеснишь, даже если попросишься ночевать на кровати.  
Тим обрадовался сказанной мною глупости — непосредственно, по-Бабочкиному — и по-Бабочкиному же стушевался, когда понял, что я это заметил.  
— Неужели и завтраком покормишь?  
А мне, чёрт побери, была приятна его радость.  
— Покормлю. Омлет с колбасой и сыром подойдёт?  
— По эксклюзивному тётушкиному рецепту? Спрашиваешь!  
Только вдруг мне этой ночью приснится… что-нибудь? Или нам двоим приснится — какой после этого завтрак, после этого смотреть друг на друга тошно будет! Последние соображения отразились на моём лице настолько явно, что слепому не составило бы труда их прочесть. И радость Тима потухла — как свеча под порывом зимнего ветра.  
— Или всё же поедешь домой? — ровно уточнил он.  
— Не знаю; просто, — я напомнил себе, что это Тим, и с ним нужно говорить начистоту, — как поступим, если нам приснится, м-м, какое-нибудь непотребство?  
Тим моментально заинтересовался жестяной табличкой с расписанием транспорта.  
— Ну, ты ведь гость. Пойдёшь в ванную первым.  
Представления не имею, что такого было в его нарочито рассудительном тоне, отчего мои опасения как Цербер языком слизнул.  
— Нет уж, давай по-честному монетку бросим, кому первым идти.  
Позабыв про смущение, Тим удивлённо воззрился на меня: правда? ты передумал?  
— Ладно, ладно, — я сделал вид, будто истолковал взгляд в ключе моего полушутливого предложения. — Я гость, ты хозяин; как ты решил, так и будет. Идём?  
Я эгоистично добился, чего хотел: посреди декабрьской ночи персонально для меня засветило летнее солнышко.  
— Конечно, идём.

***

Ничего крамольного той ночью мне не приснилось, да и в последующие раз или два, когда я психовал и напрашивался к Тиму ночевать, то спал без сновидений. Может быть, меня от них охранял новый обитатель Тимовой квартиры — белый кот СёмСёмыч. Тим получил его на передержку вместо обещанного щенка, которому в самый последний момент нашлись постоянные хозяева. СёмСёмыч был инвалидом: какие-то альтернативно одарённые ублюдки сбросили бедного зверя с пятого этажа, и он так жёстко поломался, что потребовались две операции и титановый шунт. С тех пор Сёма сидел по-балетному отставив в сторону негнущуюся заднюю лапу, однако веры в человечество не потерял. Думаю, он вообще считал, что именно он опекает непутёвых двуногих, а уж никак не наоборот. И когда рано просыпавшийся Тим начинал тихо возиться по дому, СёмСёмыч открывал дверь в мою комнату, запрыгивал на кровать и принимался меня будить. Активно прогонять зверя-инвалида было совестно, поэтому приходилось вставать.  
— Вторая Белка, блин, — бурчал я за завтраком. — Одна масть, одни повадки. Не дам тебе колбасы после такого, понял? Даже не проси.  
Сёма всё понимал, но не обижался. А может, он просто не любил колбасу.

Общественный транспорт был единственной ложкой дёгтя в моей нынешней жизни. На работе шеф совсем перестал дёргать меня на совещания, поэтому, в кои-то веки разделавшись с запланированными задачами намного раньше дедлайна, мы с Васей занялись концепцией новой разработки. Система — системой, но пора двигаться дальше. Так что вечера я обычно проводил за ноутбуком, горя идеей как в старые добрые времена. Исключениями были пятницы, когда мы с Тимом встречали уикенд в баре без вывески, и выходные, когда я либо торчал в автосервисе у Данилы-мастера, помогая — или мешая — с восстановлением моего танка, либо брал подмышку ноут и нахально заваливался на весь день к Тиму. Думалось и работалось рядом с ним как нигде хорошо, а взамен я помогал с мелкими хозяйственными делами. Внутренний голос попробовал было пытать меня на тему «Зачем я это делаю?», однако исправно заткнулся после железного аргумента «Потому что хочу». Потому что, чёрт возьми, даже бесснежный декабрь — тёмный, холодный месяц, в который трудно обходиться без солнечных тепла и света.

Порой я думал об Анне: как она, как её съёмки, не оставила ли она идею фитнес-туров? — но ни разу не искал в соцсетях информацию о ней. Хотя однажды мы едва не столкнулись на субботней вечеринке в «Хайяме», куда меня вытащил упорный Дима. Он считал, что после аварии я впал в некую разновидность депрессии, а следовательно, нуждаюсь в увеселениях и развлечениях. Выглядела Анна как всегда сногсшибательно, я недолго полюбовался её восточной красотой и убрался в другой зал. Да так незаметно, что увлёкшийся выступавшими на сцене девушками Димон чуть меня не потерял. Я же тем временем успел поучаствовать в беспроигрышной лотерее и с лёгкой руки выиграть приглашение в «Хайям» на встречу Нового года. Красивый жест Фортуны остался недооцененным: я равнодушно сунул ламинированную бумажку в карман пиджака и забыл о ней вплоть до корпоратива в последнюю пятницу декабря. Мероприятие, кстати, было организовано похуже, чем приглючилось мне под абсентом, однако требования к дресс-коду остались теми же. Распихивая мелочёвку по пиджачным карманам, я наткнулся на бумажный прямоугольник, прочитал текст и решил: почему бы и нет, раз из-за ремонта «Патриота» и разрыва с Анной все мои новогодние планы накрылись тазиком? Так что тридцать первого декабря в девять вечера я предъявил пропуск суровой охране и, как в арабский Джаннат*****, вошёл в богато украшенный холл «Хайяма».

Смешно, но меня хватило всего на полтора часа и два бокала игристого, после чего в моём левом виске проснулся человечек с дрелью. Я попробовал отделаться от него игнором — куда там! Эту падлу мои усилия только раззадорили, и вскоре стало очевидно: до полуночи я не дотяну. В отвратительном настроении, которое не улучшали переглядывания гардеробщика и охранников, я ушёл из клуба, и, конечно же, ровно через квартал мигрень отступила, оставив одну только злость на целый свет. С каким удовольствием я бы сейчас встретил давешнюю компашку гопников! Увы, они тоже где-то праздновали, как все нормальные, не страдающие необъяснимыми головными болями люди. Ассоциативное противопоставление «нормальные-уникальные» навело меня на по-настоящему полезную мысль: я позвонил Тиму.  
— С наступающим! — гаркнул я в ответ на заторможенное «Да?». — Ты что, спишь?  
— Собираюсь, — Тим почти зевнул в трубку. — А ты отмечаешь?  
— Можно и так сказать. Так ты вправду не будешь ждать полуночи?  
— Нет, зачем?  
— Ну, речь президента, куранты, всё такое. Желание загадать под бокал газировки.  
— Газировки у меня нет, а без остального я уже много лет неплохо обхожусь.  
— Нет, так нельзя, — заупрямился я. — Сколько сейчас времени?  
— Без десяти одиннадцать.  
— Отлично. Что у тебя есть, если не газировка?  
— М-м. Яблочный сок.  
— Прокатит. Наливай в бокал и ищи запись курантов. Встретим с тобой Новый год по соседнему часовому поясу, и спи со спокойной душой.  
В трубке зашуршали: Тим принял мою игру.  
— Чашка вместо бокала сгодится?  
— Сгодится, — Вот только где бы мне взять стакан чего-нибудь? Я оглянулся и заметил на следующем доме зелёный крест круглосуточной аптеки. Отлично! — До связи через пять минут.  
— До связи.  
Тётенька-провизор наверняка удивилась странному человеку, покупающему бутылку «Ессентуков» перед Новым годом, а не на утро после. Впрочем, сейчас мне чьё угодно удивление было по барабану. Я вышел на крыльцо, залихватски свинтил пробку и набрал номер Тима.  
— Готов? Что со временем?  
— Готов, без трёх минут.  
— Ладно, речь президента мы опустим. Сделаешь громкую связь?  
— Ага, — голос Тима стал тише, к нему добавились посторонние шумы. — Заводить?  
— Заводи. Только, Тимыч! — спохватился я. — Ты обязательно загадывай желание, хорошо? Настоящее желание, не фуфло какое-нибудь.  
— Хорошо.  
В динамике зазвучал перезвон кремлёвских курантов, потом раздалось торжественное «Бом-м-м! Бо-м-м! Бом-м-м!». Я поднял в салюте бутылку минералки и от всего сердца загадал: пускай в будущем году желание Тима исполнится самым наилучшим образом. И как по заказу, ровно с двенадцатым ударом во дворах неподалёку кто-то запустил репетицию праздничного фейерверка. Тогда я тоже включил громкую связь, чтобы Тим слышал баханье ракет.  
— С Новым годом, Бабочка.  
— С Новым годом, Дрейк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Маникотти (Manicotti) — длинные и широкие макароны-трубки, могут быть рифленые. Маникотти также называется само блюдо, когда используются именно эти макароны, как в случае с лазаньей. Подаются фаршированными мясными или сырными начинками.
> 
> **Mea culpa (лат.) — моя вина.
> 
> ***Тимлид (с англ. team leader — капитан, руководитель команды) — лидер группы разработчиков программного обеспечения.
> 
> ****Тхали — блюдо индийской и непальской кухни, сервируется на круглом подносе (слово тхали в переводе означает поднос), в центре которого находится рис, а по окружности расставлены металлические миски, содержащие дал, овощи, карри, различные мелкие гарниры и приправы.
> 
> *****Джа́ннат (араб. сады) — в исламской эсхатологии: райский сад, в котором после Судного дня будут вечно пребывать праведники.


	7. (эпилог. Шиповник)

Как и полгода назад, низкое серое небо осыпалось дождём на раскисшую землю. Но полгода назад кусты и деревья уныло чернели обнажёнными ветками, а сейчас мелкие капли стучали по упругой молодой листве. И ещё полгода назад у Тима не было зонта, а могильный холм не прятался под мраморным надгробием. Тётушка сочла бы памятник из полированного тёмного камня недопустимым расточительством, о чём не преминула бы высказать транжире-племяннику в самых нелестных выражениях. Тим улыбнулся про себя, вспомнив, как прятал от неё чеки из магазинов и счищал с покупок наклейки ценников. Для него ценность вещей измерялась в их полезности и способности радовать людей, а не в дензнаках.  
«Я скучаю, тётушка, — Тим поправил мокнущий на плитах букет привезённых с дачи разноцветных тюльпанов. — Глупо, конечно, не по-философски, но я скучаю».  
Он ещё немного постоял у памятника, прощаясь с призраком, и вышел за символическую ограду могилы к ждавшему в стороне Дрейку. Кивнул в ответ на вопросительный синий взгляд: «Всё нормально», — и они неторопливо зашагали к выходу на автостоянку.  
Порой Тиму становилось очень интересно, по каким параметрам подсознание выбирает из закромов памяти те или иные ассоциации. Например, почему сейчас ему на ум пришли не события реального ноября, а приснившееся почти год назад свидание в парке под дождём? Из-за сезона? Или оттого что вспоминать о ноябре до сих пор больно? Надо бы изучить этот вопрос, благо в интернете тема работы мозга нынче активно муссируется. Тим покосился на идущего рядом Дрейка: любопытно, а о чём думает он? С таким-то подчёркнуто непроницаемым видом.  
— Хороший был день, да? — Тим виртуально стукнул себя по темечку — подцепил-таки привычку к экспериментам! — и, чтобы быть понятым правильно, уточнил: — Если не вдаваться в подробности.  
Дрейк вздрогнул, как пойманный врасплох, и повернулся к нему. Нахмурился: — Опять эти твои, как их там, — он прищёлкнул пальцами, — сиддхи? Не только по снам гуляешь, но и наяву мысли стал читать?  
— Просто удачная догадка, — примирительно возразил Тим, решив в очередной раз не напоминать, что он далеко не Бабочка. — Совпадение: я ведь тоже об этом думал.  
— Совпадение, ну-ну, — недоверчиво буркнул Дрейк, отворачиваясь. Качнул куполом зонта, без нужды стряхивая с него воду. — Но раз уж ты спрашиваешь, то да. День был хороший.  
Тим постарался не обращать внимания на приятное щекотное чувство в солнечном сплетении. Надо быть аккуратнее, строго сказал он себе. Лишний раз не испытывать чудо — то, что они до сих пор приятельствуют, — на прочность. И стоило ему так подумать, как Дрейк с едва слышимой запинкой спросил: — Слушай, тебя же Сёмыч извинит, если ты сегодня попозже домой придёшь?  
— Ну, в квартиру точно пустит, иначе кто его ужином покормит?  
— А вообще планы на остаток дня есть?  
— Нету, — Перечитывание «Голубятни на жёлтой поляне» вряд ли можно было считать планом.  
— Тогда, может, поедем ко мне? Заскочим на рынок к твоему проверенному фермеру, купим овощей и мяса, нажарим стейков? Раз погода на полноценный майский шашлычинг выбраться не даёт.  
«Если это опять сон, то, пожалуйста, можно мне никогда не просыпаться?»  
— Хорошо, поехали.

***

Не люблю подводить какие-то жизненные итоги — ни на день рождения, ни на Новый год, — но иногда на меня находит стих обернуться назад и в деталях рассмотреть сплетённый мойрами узор. Мог ли я двенадцать месяцев назад вообразить, какими переменами мне грозят несколько бокалов «зелёной феи»? А даже если бы мог — поверил бы, что после всех снов, аварии, расставания с Анной я снова буду доволен жизнью?  
— Я на редкость везучий сукин сын, — сообщил я отреставрированному «Патриоту». Не удержался — ласково погладил блестящий капот — и пружинисто зашагал к офис-центру. Был понедельник, а значит, у меня в запасе оставалось целых пять дней, чтобы уболтать Тима на шикарный план выходных.

С наступлением тепла почти каждое рабочее утро Тим начинал с никотиновой дозы в уличной курилке, и сегодняшний день исключением не стал.  
— Привет, — хорошо, что я решил пройтись до бокового входа. Можно не откладывать в долгий ящик разговор об уикенде.  
— Привет, — Тим крепко пожал мне руку. — Рановато ты сегодня. Неспроста?  
— Да нет, всего лишь флуктуация, как ты любишь говорить. Скажи, ты ещё не забыл, что обещал быть моим штурманом?  
— Не забыл. А что, намечается трофи?  
— Ага, через месяц. Как раз есть время сделать пробный выезд.  
— Ясно, — Тим посерьёзнел, будто я звал его составить компанию как минимум в восхождении на Эверест. — Когда?  
— Я думал на следующих выходных. У меня остались координаты точек с прошлого года — по сложности как раз то, что нужно. День покатаемся, переночуем на свежем воздухе и домой. Места там, кстати, офигенно красивые — тебе точно понравятся. Ну что, согласен на такой расклад?  
— Согласен, только вот как с СёмСёмычем быть? — Тим потёр переносицу. — Он же не собака, чтобы его в походы таскать. Впрочем, ладно. До конца недели что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Попроси соседку за ним присмотреть, — выдал я конструктивное предложение. — Сёма — зверь воспитанный, тебя не опозорит.  
— Нормальный вариант, — принял идею Тим. — Вечером с ней поговорю. Что от меня будет нужно к выходным?  
— Присутствие и домашние печеньки к чаю. Остальное — моя забота.  
Лицо Тима приняло упрямое выражение. Вот, а я только обрадовался, что всё так легко получилось.  
— Так не пойдёт. Когда ты за продуктами собираешься?  
— В пятницу.  
— Поедем вместе, и чек пополам, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — я давно перестал спорить с ним по поводу финансовых вопросов. Про бензин не вспоминает — и то хлеб.

Тим благополучно сдал Сёму соседке, и ранним свежим, как клейкий молодой листок, субботним утром мы выбрались из только-только просыпающегося города. Под старый добрый рок я без стеснения притапливал на автобане, сбросив скорость лишь после съезда на колею убегающей в холмы грунтовки. До базового лагеря позапрошлогоднего трофи — удобной, живописной лужайки на краю дубовой рощи — мы пылили около часа. Я немного опасался, что место окажется занятым какой-нибудь компанией «матрасников», однако на лужайке обнаружились только следы культурного людского отдыха без самих отдыхающих. Так что после быстрой уборки нам никто не помешал сполна насладиться вторым завтраком под заливистое птичье пение. Потом мы забили координаты точек в навигационную программу, прикинули последовательность обхода — профессионально помянув жадные алгоритмы, — и поехали по маршруту.

Поиск меток годовой давности — плюс сто к квестовости кампании.  
— Здесь была цистерна, — я уверенно ткнул пальцем на две продолговатые кочки. — Точно помню.  
— Была, была, — Тим наклонился к одной из них, что-то высматривая в траве. — Кирпичи от подпорок ещё не до конца под землю ушли.  
— Засчитываем, — я сделал отметку в списке. — Давай, я сейчас машину подгоню и сфоткаю тебя на подтверждение.  
Тим живо распрямился и отошёл от кочек: — Давай, только лучше я тебя.  
— Меня ты на прошлой точке фоткал. Надо по-честному.  
— Может, не надо? Я не фотогеничный.  
Первым моим порывом было сказать «Не пори ерунду», но тогда Тим наверняка бы упёрся рогом — моё мнение о его персоне он полагал субъективным преувеличением. Здесь требовался тонкий дипломатический подход.  
— Тим, — рассудительно начал я, — ценность этих фоток в информативности, а не в эстетике. Поэтому, как равноправные участники, давай фотографироваться по очереди.  
— Ну хорошо, — скрепя сердце согласился Тим. — Пусть будет по очереди.  
Позже, разглядывая снимки, я так и не понял, почему он считал, будто плохо выходит на фотографиях. Как по мне, так наоборот: беспристрастная камера чётко показала, насколько сильно за последние месяцы Тим стал похож на Бабочку, а уж называть того не фотогеничным у самого придирчивого критика язык бы не повернулся.

Худо-бедно, но мы собрали все точки. Правда, при этом дважды засадили «Патриот» в непросохшую после дождей грязь и напоследок едва не утопили его в речке.  
— Трофяка без приключений не бывает, — сообщил я, когда машина выбралась на твёрдую почву. — Народная мудрость.  
— То есть программу-максимум мы выполнили?  
— На пять с плюсом. Теперь можно разбивать лагерь и отдыхать с чувством выполненного долга.  
— Лагерь будет там, где утром чай пили? — как и мне, Тиму не особенно понравилось, что лужайка пользуется у туристов популярностью.  
— Нет, я знаю место получше, — И почище.

На первый взгляд хоровод берёзок рядом с высоким речным обрывом ничем примечательным не отличался. Однако от него было два шага до более-менее удобного спуска к змеящейся у подножия реке, а точнее до одного из питающих её родников. Кроме того, по траверсу склона у тропы имелось неприметное ответвление, ведущее к группе скальных останцев. В своё время на его исследование меня подбило неизменное шило в заднице, и в результате я обнаружил, что среди сглаженных водой и ветром каменюк можно вполне комфортно устроиться и сколько душе угодно созерцать открывающийся с высоты вид. Поскольку шило в заднице есть далеко не у каждого, отдыхающая общественность пока не открыла для себя преимущества берёзовой рощицы и, как следствие, не успела её загадить. 

После возни с обустройством лагеря и плотного позднего обеда глаза закрывались сами собой, но я всё-таки собрал волю в кулак и потащил Тима на «видовую площадку».  
— Знаешь, я что-то не совсем уверен… — замялся он на развилке тропок.  
— Нормально ты пройдёшь, — заверил я его. — Это только кажется, будто тут без альп-снаряги не обойтись, а по сути только один участок может быть проблемным. Вон где шиповник цветёт, видишь?  
— Вижу, — вздохнул Тим. — Ладно, попробую не навернуться с высоты.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — повторил я. — Давай, я иду первым, а ты шаг в шаг за мной.  
От развилки до останцев было метров двести, не больше, и Тим преодолел их с медлительной сосредоточенностью, однако ни разу не оступившись.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — я подвинулся, пропуская его на более удобное место. — Располагайся.  
— Спасибо, — Тим уселся на нагретый солнцем камень и, наверное, в первый раз огляделся. — Слушай, какая красота!  
— Я же говорил, что ты оценишь, — разместился я рядом. — Облака какие сегодня, ага?  
— Ага. Дядюшка про такие говорил «К дождю».  
— Не, дождя не обещали, — я закинул руки за голову. — Ты мне расскажи: как тебе покатушка?  
— Хорошо.  
— Убедился, что штурманская доля не настолько страшна, как её малюют?  
Тим бросил на меня короткий взгляд: — А было заметно, что я нервничаю?  
— Заметно-то не было, но я же тебя знаю.  
— Точно, знаешь, — в глазах у Тима зажглись зелёные искорки. — Да, теперь мне и впрямь стало поспокойнее.  
— Вот и прекрасно. Однако для закрепления результата мы ещё разок куда-нибудь выберемся, договорились?  
— Договорились.  
Он сейчас был копией Бабочки, от непокорных вихров до последней веснушки, и я поспешил увести взгляд к величественным громадам кучевых облаков. Спросил, хотя минуту назад никуда не собирался: — Пойдём назад или ещё посидим?  
— Давай посидим, если никаких дел нет, — место явно пришлось Тиму по душе. Я бы даже сказал, они взаимно подходили друг другу.  
— Брось, какие дела на отдыхе? — я поёрзал на своём камушке. — Можем хоть до утра здесь тусоваться.   
— До утра вряд ли получится, — резонно возразил Тим. — Тем более вдруг дождь всё-таки пойдёт?  
Моё ответное хмыканье было чрезвычайно скептическим: я, конечно, уважал Тимовых родственников, однако сайту Гидрометцентра верил больше, чем народным приметам.

***

Посреди ночи я очнулся в темноте палатки от характерного стука по тенту.  
— Дождь? Что, правда? Офиге… — Тут мне на нос упала холодная капля. — А это ещё что за новости? — я зашарил по полу рядом со спальником, ища фонарик. Нашёл, щёлкнул кнопкой: — Бля-я-я!  
Моя верная, испытанная не одним походом палатка потекла сразу в нескольких местах.  
— Димон, зар-раза! — простонал я. — Чтоб я тебе ещё хоть раз что-нибудь одалживал!  
Впрочем, возможно причина была не в Диме, который в апреле ездил на открытие трофи-сезона и попросил палатку у тогда ещё безлошадного меня. Возможно, просто пришёл её срок, но дела это не меняло: спать под душем было невозможно.  
— Надеюсь, Тим меня не выгонит, — пробормотал я, скатывая спальник к сухому краю палатки. Потом обулся — хватило же интуиции оставить кроссовки внутри! — цапнул подушку и отстегнул входной клапан.  
На улице было темно, сыро и холодно.  
— Ну вот как так? — вполголоса возмущался я, в свете фонарика пересекая поляну. — Облака, блин, приметы народные… — тут я открыл водительскую дверь и нырнул в сухое тепло автомобильного нутра.  
— Андрей? — приподнялся на локте разбуженный шумом и зажёгшейся автоматической подсветкой Тим. — Что-то случилось?  
— Ага, — я скинул успевшую промокнуть обувь. — Пошёл предсказанный твоим дядюшкой дождь, и палатка потекла. Так что до утра нам придётся тесниться в машине.  
— Скажешь тоже, тесниться. Тут места за глаза хватит, — Тим отодвинулся к правому борту. — Сильно промок, плед возьмёшь? И там в термосе чай ещё был.  
— Промок не особенно, поэтому обойдусь и без того, и без другого, — под остатки света салонной лампочки я вытянулся на разложенных сидениях. — Однако, круто твой дядюшка погоду предвидел. Он не синоптиком, случаем, был?  
— Он был бухгалтером, просто хорошо разбирался во многих вещах. А читать погоду по облакам его научили в колхозе «на картошке».   
— Прикольно, — хмыкнул я. — А мне всегда казалось, будто там только самогон пьянствовать учат.  
— Ну, не без этого, — смешком на смешок ответил Тим.  
Мы замолчали, слушая дождь. Из оставленного приоткрытым окна тянуло влажными запахами луга, перестук капель по крыше постепенно затихал — совсем как дыхание Тима. Сквозь дремоту меня кольнуло беспокойство: я — точнее, Дрейк — знал, когда так бывает. И если у Бабочки был солидный опыт прогулок по сновидениям, то у Тима вряд ли. Что если он заплутает на изнанке реальности? Или забредёт туда, куда живым лучше не забредать? Сон слетел с меня окончательно.  
«— Чем помочь?  
— Держи его, Андрюша».  
Держать? Я замялся в нерешительности. То есть буквально, обнимать? Но мы же, но я же... Я сжал зубы и осторожно, почти не дыша потянулся через темноту. Тело Тима, оставленное без присмотра души, напоминало ватную куклу размером с человека. Я не просто вспомнил страх Дрейка — я сам испугался до чёртиков, что ещё чуть-чуть, и навсегда потеряю Бабочку. Прижавшись щекой к прохладной щеке, отчаянно прошептал: — Я держу тебя, слышишь? Я держу, только, пожалуйста, возвращайся!  
Вдох-выдох — ничего. Вдох-выдох — ничего. Вдох-выдох — неужели не сработает? Вдох-выдох — да я тогда весь лимб на уши поставлю! Вдох-выдох... Сердце Тима с силой толкнулось в рёбра, он неровно всхлипнул, как после мучительно долгой задержки дыхания, и очнулся. Зашевелился, выдохнул: — Дрейк, — и меня с головой захлестнуло ликование.  
— Вернулся!  
Это было словно затмение. Вкус амброзии на губах, сладостная волна вдоль позвоночника к макушке — а потом Тим меня оттолкнул, да так, что я больно впечатался в противоположный борт салона. Вспыхнула автоматическая подсветка, реагируя на распахнувшуюся дверцу, и я чудом, практически вслепую успел поймать Тима за предплечье.  
— Бабочка, стой! Честное слово, я не хотел!  
Тим замер, не оборачиваясь. Строго говоря, вырваться из моего неловкого захвата ему было проще простого.  
— Не хотел что? — глухо уточнил он, и я мысленно восславил его принцип никогда не уходить даже от самых неприятных разговоров.  
— Не хотел тебя обидеть. Сам не знаю, как так меня переклинило — можешь мне в морду дать, если хочешь, — но клянусь: больше этого не повторится.  
Последняя фраза надолго зависла в воздухе.  
— Не нужно клясться, — мёртвым голосом сказал Тим. — Ты меня не обидел.  
— Тогда почему ты собрался сбежать?  
Тим обречённо вздохнул, покоряясь неизбежному, и повернулся ко мне.  
— Потому что я всё испортил.  
— Ты? Погоди, это же я... — Или мне не показалось, и он на самом деле ответил на поцелуй? Но тогда выходит, прошлогодний сон всё-таки сбывается? А я совсем не чувствую протеста, я, кажется, вообще рад, будто всю жизнь шёл именно к этому моменту, к этому странному, уникальному, целиком и полностью моему человеку.  
— Знаешь, Бабочка, — у меня пересохло в горле, — по-моему, ни ты, ни я ничего не испортили. По-моему, всё как раз наоборот.

***

Ходить по неверным тропкам обрыва в предрассветном тумане — так себе идея. Однако мы с Тимом добрались до каменных останцев с удивительной лёгкостью и, вдвоём завернувшись в плащ-палатку, устроились ждать восход. Я машинально крутил в пальцах полураскрытый цветок шиповника, который для чего-то сорвал по пути, Тим просто сидел, вглядываясь в туманное молоко.  
— Похоже на дорогу к Ахерону, — сказал он. — Когда кругом ни черта не видно, и даже не ясно, движешься ты вперёд или топчешься на одном месте.  
— Тебя ночью туда занесло?  
— Туда. Я уже начал паниковать, когда ты позвал.  
— Ты прямо голос слышал? — заинтересовался я.  
Тим покачал головой: — Нет. За мной прилетела жёлтая бабочка.  
— А, знаю такую. Меня, э-э, Дрейка она тоже водила.  
Оговорка вышла аккурат по Фрейду, но Тим только улыбнулся и коротко пожал мои пальцы.  
Восточный край неба золотился всё сильнее, сгоняя туман на дно оврагов. Мне представилось, как сейчас из-за края земли вместо яркого диска выпорхнет рой золотых бабочек — вот было бы зрелище! Хотя с другой стороны, это означало бы, что мы спим, а я больше не хотел снов. Я хотел реальности, в которой мы с Тимом встречали рассвет, сидя плечом к плечу на влажных камнях под одной плащ-палаткой. В самом начале нашего нового, непредсказуемого, захватывающего приключения.  
— Тим.  
— Что?  
— Вот, — я протянул ему пятилепестковую розочку.  
Из-за горизонта показался солнечный край — такой же ослепительный, как улыбка Тима.  
— Согласен.  
На цветок шиповника в наших руках села маленькая, только что проснувшаяся бабочка-лимонница. 


End file.
